Passion
by P'tit Pingouin
Summary: Tome 3: Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926. Slash
1. Prologue

**Titre: **Passion

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/EC...

**Résumé:** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Prologue:

**Aéroport de Londres, Angleterre:**

Parvati étouffa discrètement un bâillement derrière sa main gantée. Il était deux heures du matin, et elle venait de prendre son service. Les horaires étaient vaches mais au moins, pas de risques de coup de feu à cette heure-ci.

Elle consulta rapidement ses mails, enregistra une dizaine de voyageurs nocturnes, et discuta tranquillement avec sa sœur, Padma.

- J'ai croisé Ernie hier. Tu sais, l'ex de Cho.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient au fait ?

- Elle est sur le terrain. Elle s'occupe de tous les vols vers l'Europe de l'Est avec Seamus et Colin. La pauvre.

Padma hocha la tête avec compassion. Tout le monde savait que Seamus avait les mains baladeuses.

- Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec Dean ?

- Oh ça va. Il m'a emmené au resto, hier. Tu sais, celui sur Magnolia Crescent dont Lavande nous avait parlé.

- Le chinois ? Il était bon ?

- Délicieux, je t'y...

Parvati se figea soudain, le souffle coupé.

Devant elle, comme surgi d'un rêve, s'avançait un jeune homme. C'était sûrement le plus beau garçon qu'elle ai jamais vu de sa vie. Tout en lui semblait un véritable appel au viol. Que ce soient ses cheveux corbeau adorablement ébouriffés, sa peau pâle, ses lèvres rouges ou sa silhouette androgyne.

"Trop jeune pour toi. Trop jeune pour toi !" Lui hurla son esprit.

- Bonsoir, dit le jeune homme d'une voix de velours en lui tendant son passeport et son billet.

Elle fut frappée par ses yeux incroyablement verts et s'y noya un instant. Il fallut quelque secondes à son esprit pour se souvenir des gestes qu'elle exécutait quotidiennement, et le double pour articuler une simple phrase.

- Porte B, chuchota-t-elle en se forçant à ne pas dévisager le bel inconnu.

- Je vous remercie.

Parvati crut sérieusement que ses yeux allaient rester collés au divin postérieur moulé dans du jean.

- Waw, murmura Padma. Putain ! Pourquoi t'as rien dit ! T'aurais pu avoir son numéro ! Un canon pareil !

Approuvant les réprimandes de sa sœur, la belle indienne enfouit piteusement sa tête dans ses bras.

Elle regretterait longtemps de ne pas avoir abordé ce sublime jeune homme.

* * *

><p>Harry s'assit devant le hublot de l'avion, offrant un sourire d'excuse à l'homme assis près de l'allée.<br>Il regarda la piste de décollage, des silhouettes au gilet orange luminescent parcourant l'asphalte à bord de petites voitures. Ces tâches de couleur faisaient presque déplacées dans la nuit extérieure, la voûte céleste s'étendant à l'horizon.

Posant sa tête contre la vitre, le jeune homme à l'allure d'adolescent se réjouit à l'idée de quitter enfin l'Angleterre. C'était le dernier endroit où on avait vu les Cullen et Harry avait espéré les y trouver. Il était si proche du but. Il les cherchait depuis si longtemps, presque soixante-dix ans maintenant. Et Londres était la dernière ville où ils s'étaient installés. Il était entré dans leur ancienne demeure. L'odeur d'Edward y avait été si forte qu'il en avait pleuré de frustration. De combien les avait-il raté ? Trois, peut-être quatre ans maximum. C'était sa piste la plus récente depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête de retrouver les Cullen.

Harry ferma les yeux et l'image de son ancien amant apparut devant ses yeux, floue, indistincte, à moitié effacée par les années. Il n'arrivait pas à le revoir dans son entièreté. Seulement quelques parties de lui. Comme sa mâchoire carrée, sa peau pâle et froide, son nez droit, ses cheveux cuivrés, ses longues mains fortes, son cou aussi, son cou qu'il avait parsemé de baisers, et ses yeux, ses si magnifiques yeux dorés.

Le brun poussa un soupir de plaisir, faisant hausser un sourcil à son voisin qui se désintéressa vite pour retourner à son livre.

Mais cette fois, ça y était. Il l'avait retrouvé. Il savait où était Edward, la piste était plus fraîche que jamais. Il allait enfin revoir Carlisle et ses cheveux d'or, Esmée et son étreinte maternelle, et surtout, il allait revoir son amant.

Pourtant, comme à chaque fois que l'excitation d'être si proche de lui le gagnait, des pensées des plus désagréables s'insinuaient dans son esprit, le plus souvent au travers de la voix de Remus. Le lycanthrope lui soufflait qu'Edward avait peut-être trouver un(e) vampire à aimer, peut-être même avait-il quitter Carlisle pour vivre avec il/elle. Non. Jamais il ne ferait ça. Carlisle et Esmée étaient son unique famille, jamais le jeune homme ne les aurait abandonnés.

_Mais il t'a bien abandonné toi... Il t'a même sûrement oublié..._

Harry crispa les poings. Non. Il ne l'aurait jamais abandonné, ni oublié. Il l'aimait. Il le lui avait dit et redit. Il y avait forcement une explication au fait qu'il soit partit. Peut-être Voldemort avait-il découvert l'existence des vampires. Ça expliquerait leur fuite. Et puis de toute façon, Edward ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait ressuscité. Pour lui, il devait être mort avec les autres sorciers. Mort, brûlé dans cette satanée église.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine au souvenir des flammes brûlantes léchant sa peau, l'asphyxie, lente et douloureuse, les hurlements des autres sorciers autour de lui, le regard épouvanté de Neville qui hurlait, les maigres éclairs de magie qui tentaient vainement d'endiguer l'incendie. Mais ce dont il se souviendrait éternellement, c'était le regard de plaisir sadique de Voldemort lorsqu'il les avait enfermés dans l'église. Tous les sorciers rassemblés dans un même endroit, prêts à être brûlés vifs. Toutes les aberrations de la nature allant enfin partir en fumée.

"Monstre", pensa Harry, la colère et la frustration coulant dans ses veines comme un poison. Qu'il aurait aimé le tuer de ses propres mains. Voir les yeux de cet humain s'écarquiller en constatant qu'il était toujours là. Que même la mort ne l'avait pas arrêté, lui, un simple garçon des rues aux pouvoirs surnaturels. Il l'aurait torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce.

Malheureusement, sa résurrection l'avait profondément affaibli, sa guérison avait été lente et pénible et les années avaient passé, coulant comme du sable aux yeux d'Harry, et Voldemort n'était qu'un humain. Comme tous les humains, il avait vieilli et était mort. Sûrement dans une gigantesque maison décorée comme un palais, entouré de domestiques et habillé de soie.

L'enflure.

Il aurait tellement voulu lui arracher les yeux, faire saigner son regard plein de mépris.

Mais cela remontait à loin maintenant. Si loin. Ses os devaient être réduits en poudre à l'heure qu'il était. S'énerver contre un mort ne servait à rien.

- _Mesdames et messieurs, ladies and gentlemans, le vol en direction de Forks, Washington D.C, va bientôt décoller. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir rester assis durant toute la durée du décollage et de ne pas enlever votre ceinture avant extinction des signaux lumineux..._

Se calant dans son siège, Harry se prépara à de longues heures de vols en direction des États-Unis. Près de lui, l'homme attacha sa ceinture et lui lança un bref regard. Le brun s'amusa à y répondre par un sourire charmeur qui fit rougir l'inconnu.

Même après presque quatre-vingts ans, les hommes étaient toujours aussi faibles face à lui.

Et Edward n'allait certainement pas déroger à la règle.

**To be continued...**


	2. Forks

**Titre: **Passion

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/EC

**Résumé:** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

_Inspiration musicale:_ L'Americano de Marco Calliari

Merci à **Judy-ellena**, **Syssi**, **MrsShaly** (non, Bella ne sera ni chouineuse, ni idiote, désolée xD), **Velya **pour leur review.

Ch. 1:

Harry observa le paysage pluvieux que lui offrait Forks. Il n'y trouva aucun attrait particulier. Des collines à perte de vue, des forêts aux grands arbres, quelques monts enneigés, de grands lacs et de petites rivières, quelques falaises et surtout, surtout, cet horrible ciel gris blanc qui crachait des gouttes glacées.

Il quittait Londres pour retrouver son équivalent. Maudits soient les vampires qui fuyaient le soleil !  
>Comme la Nouvelle-Orléans lui manquait... Le soleil qui se reflétait sur le Mississippi, l'odeur de café au lait du Vieux Carré, le gumbo* de Molly Weasley, le jazz devant la cathédrale Saint-Louis, le carnaval, même le bayou et ses marécages puants lui manquaient !<p>

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour retourner en Louisiane...

Soupirant, Harry se dirigea vers la route et dut se résoudre à faire du stop. Évidemment, il n'y avait pas assez de réseau dans cette foutue forêt pour appeler un taxi.

Le brun attendait depuis presque une heure sous la pluie battante lorsqu'une voiture se présenta enfin. Harry pria le ciel qu'elle s'arrête et, effectivement, la jeep grise s'arrêta, dévoilant à son bord une troupe des plus... étranges.

Disposés sur les deux fauteuils et deux banquettes, pas moins de six Indiens baraqués aux cheveux courts, torse nu et en simple short, se bagarraient un gigantesque paquet de chips. L'Indien qui conduisait semblait être le plus âgé et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

- Tu vas où ?

- N'importe où du moment qu'il y a du café et du chauffage.

L'autre rit doucement et dit vers ses compagnons :

- Embry, ouvre la portière pour le petit, on l'emmène chez Daisy.

Un garçon au visage émacié et aux muscles nerveux lui ouvrit la portière et se décala, bousculant les autres, pour lui faire de la place. Harry le remercia d'un sourire ravageur qui le fit rougir. Les autres l'observèrent avec curiosité avant de recommencer leur dispute.

- Alors, tu viens d'où ? lui demanda le conducteur en lui jetant un coup d'œil à travers le rétroviseur.

- Londres. Je m'appelle Harry, précisa-t-il.

- Sam. À côté c'est Quil, à côté de toi il y a Embry et Jacob. Et derrière, c'est Paul et Jarred.

- Salut, le salua Embry, les joues toujours un peu rouges.

Harry dut retenir un sourire amusé. Alors, gay ou simple refoulé ?

- Enchanté, dit-il d'une voix douce. Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez au fait ?

- Chez Daisy, c'est le café-restaurant de la ville. Le seul d'ailleurs.

Le brun eut une petite moue.

- Forks est minuscule, hein ?

L'Indien à côté d'Embry aboya de rire.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Une jolie petite ville de moins de deux mille habitants, si on compte la Réserve.

Deux mille habitants ? C'était une blague ? Harry secoua la tête, incrédule. Il comprenait mieux le choix de Carlisle, tout d'un coup. C'était sûr qu'ils ne risquaient rien dans ce mouchoir de poche.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire devant sa mine horrifié.

- Tu savais pas où tu mettais les pieds ?

- Pas vraiment, non. En fait, je cherchais des anciens amis à moi et quand j'ai su qu'ils étaient ici... Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit.

- Et c'est qui ces amis ? demanda le plus musclé en enfournant une poignée de chips.

- Paul, la ferme, dirent les autres d'une voix laconique.

Harry haussa un sourcil en sentant tant d'ondes négatives émaner de ce garçon d'à peine vingt ans.

- Les Cullen. Vous les connaissez ?

Sam freina brusquement et Harry fut assourdi par le crissement des pneus. Si il n'avait pas eu sa ceinture, nul doute qu'il serait passé à travers la vitre.

- Mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes malade !

Il secoua la tête, sonné. Les Indiens le regardaient d'un air à la fois stupéfait et soupçonneux.

- Les Cullen ? Des amis ? dit Sam, toute gentillesse disparue.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Est-ce que ces Indiens sous stéroïdes connaissaient la véritable nature des Cullen ? C'était impossible ! C'était contraire aux lois !

- Oui, des amis. Je suis un ancien patient de Carlisle, improvisa-t-il.

Il aurait l'air fin si Carlisle n'était plus médecin... Les Indiens plissèrent les yeux et le dénommé Paul grogna :

- Il est pas net, Sam.

- La ferme, Paul, dit l'Indien à côté d'Embry. Sam avance, on va pas le laisser là, il attraperait la crève.

- Ton bon cœur te tuera, Jacob, ironisa l'Indien du siège passager, Quil si sa mémoire était bonne.

Sam redémarra mais le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence des plus pesant. Même Embry évitait sciemment son regard. Cette soudaine gêne, voire colère, laissa Harry perplexe. Qu'avaient donc bien pu faire les Cullen, eux si doués à se faire aimer ?

Arrivée aux abords de la ville, la jeep ralentit et serpenta entre les boutiques de souvenirs, celles de vêtements- démodés-, les supérettes, les boutiques de babioles, des librairies poussiéreuses, et finit par se stopper devant un café à l'enseigne luminescente.

_Chez Daisy, café, bar, restaurant_.

Le brun prit son sac et remercia un peu sèchement les Indiens. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la portière, il se figea et se retourna vivement. Il sortit un stylo de sa poche et prit d'autorité la main d'Embry. Il y inscrivit son numéro, ignorant les faibles protestations du jeune homme. Il le regarda par-dessus ses cils et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. C'était comme ça qu'il appâtait les riches clients à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Bingo, pensa-t-il en voyant l'Indien rougir. Après un dernier clin d'œil, il sortit en claquant la portière et courut jusqu'au café, tentant d'échapper à la pluie.

Une petite clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta à son arrivée. L'endroit était assez grand, dans des couleurs pastel et semblait propre. Mais surtout, il y régnait une chaleur douillette et une bonne odeur de beignet et de café.

Harry s'assit au comptoir en soupirant, ravi d'être enfin au sec. Il commanda immédiatement un Irish Coffee.

- Carte d'identité, jeune homme, dit une blonde à forte poitrine et maquillée à outrance.

Son chignon était à moitié défait et sa tenue de serveuse mettait ses hanches en valeur. À une autre époque, Harry aurait cru qu'elle partageait le trottoir avec lui. Mais désormais, il était courant de se présenter de cette manière et la coquetterie n'était plus réservée aux gens aisés.

Le brun lui montra sa fausse carte d'identité avec un sourire angélique. La femme le regarda et eut un sourire moqueur.

- Désolé, gamin. Mais t'as que dix-huit ans. Descend de ce comptoir maintenant et va t'asseoir à une table.

- Mais je suis majeur.

- Oui, mais pour boire de l'alcool faut avoir vingt-et-un ans.

Harry fronça les sourcils, l'air perdu. Vingt-et-un ans ? Depuis quand ?

La serveuse le regarda en plissant les yeux avant de hocher la tête, comme si elle venait de trouver la solution à une équation particulièrement coriace.

- Tu serais pas européen?

- Si. Je viens de Londres.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Ici on est en Amérique, gamin. Faut avoir vingt-et-un ans pour acheter ou consommer de l'alcool, dit-elle en dodelinant de la tête, son chignon vacillant dangereusement. C'est la loi. Maintenant va t'asseoir à table. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Chocolat chaud ou cappuccino ?

- Heu... Chocolat, hésita Harry en se levant et en allant s'asseoir à la table la plus proche.

Seigneur, il avait l'impression d'être un grand-père qui découvrait l'informatique. Quelle honte ! La serveuse revint, une tasse et une cafetière exhalant une douce odeur de cacao à la main.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un beau gars comme toi fait dans ce trou paumé? demanda-t-elle en le servant.

- Je rend visite à des amis. Les Cullen, précisa-t-il en observant attentivement la réaction.

- Oh.

Elle sembla un instant déconcerté avant de rire chaudement.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Les beautés vont avec les beautés, hein ? Un petit coup de fard blanc et tu te fondrais dans le décor !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Vous savez où je pourrais les trouver ? lui demanda-t-il en avalant une gorgée de chocolat.

La femme posa les mains sur ses hanches et réfléchit.

- Hum... Le doc' doit être à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est... Et je crois que sa femme rénove des maisons. Celles de la Guerre de Sécession. Y'a plein de riches baraques à moitié en ruines près de la route. La mairie dit que ça attirerait les friqués qui recherchent le calme. C'est sûr que le coin est tranquille !

Elle rit encore une fois et lui resservit du chocolat en avisant sa tasse déjà vide.

- Sinon les mômes sont au lycée. Tous aussi beau que leurs parents ! Mon fils était en terminale avec leurs gamins là... Les deux blonds et le grand costaud...

Avisant l'air étonné d'Harry, elle cria :

- Hé, Leroy ! Ils s'appelaient comment les gamins Cullen ? Ceux de ton année ?

- Rosalie, Jasper et Emmet, lui répondit une voix dans la cuisine.

- Voilà ! C'est ça !

Harry fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Évidemment, il avait envisagé que Carlisle ait agrandi le clan. Mais à ce point ? Trois nouveaux vampires ?

- Et si je ne me trompe pas, il y en a encore deux en terminale, dit la blonde. Une petite brune et le roux.

Quatre ? Quatre nouveaux vampires ? En si peu de temps? Néanmoins, la mention d'Edward réchauffa le cœur d'Harry qui se laissa aller sur la banquette.

- Et vous savez où ils habitent ?

- Ouais. En dehors de la ville. Tu sors au sud et au deuxième embranchement tu sors de la route. Tu vas voir un petit sentier à gauche. Prends-le et continue tout droit. Tu peux pas louper leur baraque. Elle est gigantesque.

- Je vous remercie, heu...

- Daisy. T'en fait pas, gueule d'ange, c'est toujours un plaisir. Hésite pas à revenir si t'as des embrouilles.

- Merci, dit Harry en laissant un billet de dix dollars sur la table. Gardez la monnaie.

Et Daisy regarda le joli postérieur de gueule d'ange s'éloigner hors de son café. Ah, si elle avait vingt ans de moins...

* * *

><p>Harry suivit les indications de Daisy, pestant allègrement contre la pluie diluvienne. L'eau avait transformé la terre en boue et, en plus de trébucher à chaque pas, son jean était fichu.<p>

Il traversa la ville en moins d'un quart d'heure et le simple gazon fut vite remplacé par de hautes herbes qui lui chatouillaient les mollets. Il espéra ne pas s'être trompé de chemin et jura lorsqu'un brouillard commença à se lever. C'était pire que le bayou, cet endroit !

Harry s'arrêta une seconde, laissant la pluie battre contre lui avant de regarder les alentours. Personne. Il leva une main et chuchota quelques mots. Aussitôt, le brouillard s'écarta, dévoilant un chemin. Sur le sol, les herbes folles s'aplatirent et le protégèrent des flaques de boue.

La magie, c'était quand même cool.

Il continua à avancer, se promettant de trouver un sort pour se protéger de la pluie, et crut mourir de soulagement en voyant une grande maison blanche aux baies vitrées dévoilant des pièces modernes.  
>Harry monta les quelques marches menant au porche et leva la main.<p>

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y était. Il y était vraiment. Il touchait enfin au but. Après toutes ces années de longues et fastidieuses recherches.

Ravalant un sanglot, il frappa à la porte.

Ce fut une magnifique blonde de dix-huit ans qui lui ouvrit la porte. Et magnifique, le mot était faible. Même Harry, qui n'était pas du genre modeste, n'aurait pu faire le poids face à sa peau d'albâtre, ses longs cheveux dorés, ses yeux d'ambre, sa bouche en cœur, ses courbes affolantes...

Il resta une seconde stupéfait avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse l'esprit. _Et si c'était elle, la nouvelle compagne d'Edward ? _

Immédiatement, Harry lui trouva un air arrogant, supérieur, artificiel, et il se rappela que tous les vampires étaient naturellement beaux. Cette blondasse trichait. Fier de cette conviction, Harry releva la tête et susurra :

- Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais est-ce que Esmée est là ?

La blonde lui prêta à peine un regard avant de lui demander froidement :

- C'est pour quoi ?

Ce mépris non-dissimulé fit bouillir le sang du brun qui répondit d'un ton glacial.

- Une affaire privée. Puis-je la voir ?

La vampire le jaugea du regard avant de hausser les épaules et de claquer la porte. À peine un quart de seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur la chevelure de miel d'Esmée.

- Oui ?

Ce fut trop pour le jeune sorcier. Il ne put contenir ses larmes face à la douce voix de celle qui avait été l'équivalent d'une mère. Il ne put retenir ses pleurs devant son visage à la beauté inchangée. Il ne put que se jeter dans ses bras et sangloter misérablement, toute fierté envolée.

- Que... Har... Harry ? s'étrangla Esmée.

Il la serra plus fort en réponse. Sa peau glacée lui faisait claquer des dents mais il s'en fichait. Seule comptait cette odeur de pain d'épice et de fleurs qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Oh. Oh Seigneur. Mon Dieu, Harry ! C'est bien toi ? Oh, doux Jésus, Harry !

La femme releva précipitamment son visage et Harry lui offrit un sourire plein de larmes.

- Salut, Esmée, souffla-t-il.

Les yeux du vampire prirent une couleur laiteuse et nul doute que si elle avait été humaine, Esmée aurait pleuré.

- Mon chéri... Mon Harry... Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Elle caressa frénétiquement ses joues et l'embrassa de ses lèvres froides, le serrant contre elle à lui briser les os, avant de s'écarter brusquement.

- Mon Dieu, Harry ! Tu es gelé ! Entre, entre vite ! Je vais te faire du thé. Du thé à la bergamote. Juste comme tu aimes. Allez viens. Oh Seigneur, il faut que j'appelle Carlisle ! Quand il saura... Quand il saura... Oh... Oh, Emmet ! Emmet ! Vite, apporte une couverture. Et des vêtements ! Apporte des vêtements secs !

Un garçon aux cheveux sombres et bouclés, large et haut comme une maison le regarda avec étonnement avant de hocher la tête et de disparaitre.

- Esmée.

Une petite brune aux airs de lutin contemplait la femme avec hésitation. Elle était encadrée de la blonde de tout à l'heure et d'un jeune homme, blond également.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oh oui ! Oui, Alice ! Tout va merveilleusement bien ! Va faire couler un bain à Harry ! Mon Dieu, mon chéri. Tes lèvres sont toute bleues !

- Ça va, Esmée. Ça va. Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura-t-il.

- Non, ça ne va pas ! Tu es gelé et fatigué. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait tout le chemin à pied ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas appelés ? Nous serions venus te chercher ! Et... ah, merci Emmet.

Le grand vampire déposa les affaires et la couverture sur la table de la cuisine et observa Esmée s'agiter dans tous les sens, l'air perplexe.

- Il faut absolument que j'appelle Carlisle, dit la femme en mettant de l'eau à chauffer et en sortant une tasse. Et Edward. Mon Dieu, Edward. Il sera tellement heureux de te revoir ! Et Carlisle ! Lui qui te croyait mort ! Nous te croyions tous morts! Seigneur, Harry, comment as-tu fait ?

Esmée se retourna vivement et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ses yeux le fixant avec détresse.

- Tous ces gens... Ils... Ils nous disaient que vous étiez morts. Tous, sanglota-t-elle. Carlisle et moi... Nous étions si tristes... Et Edward... Il était inconsolable ! Nous t'avions... Nous t'avions cru perdu. Oh, mon bébé.

Elle le serra dans ses bras mais se détacha lorsque la théière siffla. Elle versa du thé doré dans une tasse et assit d'autorité Harry devant.

- Maintenant raconte-moi tout. Comment as-tu fait ? Pour revenir... Et pour rester aussi jeune ? Cette histoire remonte à plus de quatre-vingt ans ! Non ! Non, attends ! Je vais d'abord appeler Carlisle. Voilà, je vais appeler Carlisle et Edward, ensuite tu nous raconteras.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Harry éclata de rire devant l'air surexcité d'Esmée. En cet instant, elle avait l'air d'une adolescente qui venait de trouver le cavalier de ses rêves pour son premier bal.

Il haussa un sourcil en avisant ses yeux brillants.

- Ton rire m'a tellement manqué, chuchota la femme en l'embrassant une fois encore.

Elle lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, ignorant les regards interrogateurs des quatre autres vampires et prit le téléphone, composant rapidement un numéro.

- Carlisle ? Il faut que tu rentres. Tu ne croiras jamais qui est à la maison.

**To be continued...**

*le gumbo est un plat typique de la Louisiane, c'est une sorte de soupe faite avec du gombo (plante comestible), des épices, et parfois de la viande.

Le bayou désigne les marécages engendrés par le Mississipi. En gros: de l'eau, des arbres, de la boue, des moustiques, des crocos... xD


	3. Retrouvailles

**Titre: **Passion

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/EC

**Résumé:** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Bonjour à tous! Excusez-moi pour cette longue absence mais vous savez comment ça, l'inspiration ca va, ca vient! ^^ Les retrouvailles tant attendues dans ce chapitre! Encore merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!**

Ch. 2:

Carlisle enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur, indifférent à la pluie qui s'écrasait sur le pare-brise.

L'aiguille des vitesses tressauta au niveau du cent-quatre-vingt avant de faire un bon jusqu'à deux cents. Le blond slalomait sans difficulté sur le terrain boueux, prenant des virages à la corde et n'hésitant pas à sortir des sentiers, écrasant les hautes herbes.

Dès qu'il avait reçu le coup de fil d'Esmée, il avait quitté les urgences et sauté dans sa voiture.

C'était impossible. Jamais il ne s'était préparé à une telle chose.

Harry. Harry était vivant.

Il revit avec exactitude ce garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés qui attirait de riches touristes dans ses filets, se prostituant sans vergogne pour quelques sous, usant et abusant de ses charmes. Il le revit hautain sur le trottoir, riant autour d'une table avec les Weasley, rêveur au Vieux Carré, concentré dans le bayou, furieux devant Voldemort, joueur avec Esmée, séducteur avec Edward, attendrissant devant lui...

Il se rappela cet enfant un peu trop beau pour son bien et qui avait grandi trop vite. Il se remémora ses yeux verts, son sourire étincelant, ses fossettes rieuses, son corps fin, sa peau dorée.

Harry.

Celui qui avait été comme son fils. Le fils qu'on lui avait arraché. Il était vivant.

Une volvo grise déboula soudain à côté de lui, moteur rugissant et chevaux galopant. Il échangea un bref regard avec Edward. Le jeune homme avait les traits figés dans le marbre mais ses yeux reflétaient la même chose que les siens. L'incrédulité, la stupéfaction, la nostalgie, et surtout l'espoir. L'espoir de retrouver ce garçon attachant qu'ils avaient acceptés dans leur famille avant sa mort tragique. Brûlé vif dans une chapelle avec les autres sorciers de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Une cinquantaine d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants réunis au même endroit, prêts à être brûlés. Tous piégés par Voldemort.

Carlisle n'avait appris que bien plus tard qui était l'investigateur de ce massacre ignoble. Voldemort, ou Tom Jedusor, un riche propriétaire terrien qui cherchait à raser le quartier des ouvriers pour construire des résidences touristiques de luxe. L'homme s'était vite heurté à la magie des sorciers, bien décidés à rester sur leurs terres, et avait lancé un ultimatum. Ceux qui refusaient de partir seraient tués. Harry n'avait pas prit cette menace au sérieux. Comme tout les autres il se croyait protégé, anonyme.

Il avait eu tord.

Carlisle s'était un milliers de fois haï pour ne pas avoir su le protéger, écoutant les sanglots d'Esmée et la fureur d'Edward. Le jeune homme s'était enfui après cela. Il les avait quittés et s'était nourri de sang humain, tuant sans pitié pendant quatre longues années avant de revenir, tête basse et prêt à accepter la mort de celui qu'il avait aimé.

Carlisle sortit brutalement de ses souvenirs lorsqu'Edward le dépassa pour s'engager sur le sentier menant à leur maison. Il s'arrêta devant la demeure et le blond en fit de même un tiers de seconde après. Ils sortirent d'un même mouvement et humèrent l'odeur étrangère. Une odeur de café et d'épices, gravée à jamais dans leur mémoire, mélangée à celle, âcre et persistante, de la cendre. Les battements de cœur de l'être humain assis dans la cuisine résonnaient comme des tambours à leurs oreilles.

Carlisle vit Edward prendre une profonde et inutile inspiration avant de d'ouvrir la porte. Et lorsqu'il pénétra chez lui, Carlisle pria Dieu pour qu'Harry soit bel et bien là et que tout ceci ne soit pas qu'une chimère.

Sa prière fut exaucée avec la vision enchanteresse qui s'offrit à lui. Assis à la table de la cuisine, Harry, une couverture sur les épaules et une tasse fumante dans les mains, entouré d'Esmée et des enfants. Enfin. Enfin sa famille était réunie.

- Carlisle, murmura le jeune homme en levant ses yeux incroyablement verts.

Et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, le médecin sentit ses yeux s'humidifier alors qu'un sanglot passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Il s'approcha doucement du brun et le prit délicatement dans ses bras, craignant le briser avec sa force inhumaine. Harry lui rendit son étreinte, passant ses bras autour de son cou sans hésitation.

- Mon Dieu, Harry... Je croyais t'avoir perdu. Tu nous as tellement manqué.

- Et vous m'avez manqué aussi. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Ils finirent par se détacher et Harry tourna son regard vers l'homme qui hantait son cœur et ses pensées depuis plus de quatre-vingts ans. Son souffle se coupa en le voyant, plus beau que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il le dévisagea sans aucune gêne, tentant de graver chaque détail de son visage sur sa rétine, comblant les vides de son esprit. Alors, presque timidement, Harry s'approcha d'Edward et ouvrit les bras d'un air hésitant. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot durant quelques secondes avant que le roux ne s'approche et ne l'enlace.

L'étreinte, d'abord gauche et gênée, devint bien vite frénétique et passionnée. Le vampire plongea son nez dans le cou doré, se repaissant de l'odeur qui lui avait tant manqué alors qu'Harry s'accrochait désespérément à lui, ne voulant plus jamais le laisser partir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance autour d'eux, que ce soit l'air ému d'Esmée et Carlisle, l'étonnement visible d'Alice, Rosalie et Emmet ou la confusion de Jasper qui était submergé par les sentiments étrangers.

Ils s'écartèrent finalement et Harry essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

- Décidément... Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré qu'aujourd'hui, dit-il d'un ton faussement rieur.

Esmée l'attira à elle et l'assit sur sa chaise avant de lui placer d'autorité sa tasse dans les mains.

- Tu as faim? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Je vais préparer des petits gâteaux. En attendant, Carlisle, présente Harry aux enfants. Ils doivent être perdus.

- Sans blague, siffla Emmet.

Harry tenta de ne pas paraître intimidé par cette montagne de muscles mais en cet instant... il espérait que Carlisle n'ai pas accepté n'importe qui chez lui. Il avait beau être puissant, face à une telle force brute couplée à la célérité des vampires... Il pourrait tenir quoi ? Une minute ? Avec de la chance !

Il se racla la gorge et parla d'une voix qu'il pria être assurée :

- Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de mon arrivée... cavalière. Simplement ça fait... si longtemps que je vous cherche que, sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Harry, comment as-tu fait ? lui demanda Carlisle d'une voix douce.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Carlisle... Il faut que tu saches que je suis bel et bien mort dans cette chapelle en 1926. Je suis mort avec les autres.

Il vit la douleur dans les yeux d'ambre des deux vampires mais continua. Plus vite ça sortirait, mieux ce serait.

- On ne pouvait plus sortir de la chapelle. Peter Pettigrow, le libraire, c'était un sorcier. Il avait conclu un pacte avec Voldemort. En échange de talismans nous empêchant de sortir, Voldemort lui laissait la vie sauve. Ce sale rat s'est empressé d'accepter, cracha Harry. Nous sommes restés enfermés une journée entière avant que les hommes de Voldemort ne viennent brûler la chapelle. C'est durant cette journée que tout s'est joué.

Harry se perdit une instant dans ses pensées, se rappelant les cris de douleurs des mères tenant leurs enfants serrés contre elles, la peur des hommes qui tentaient en vain de passer les portes de la chapelle. Le regard bleu de Charlie, empli de larmes, était à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Mais il se souvenait surtout de Molly, stoïque jusque dans la mort, indifférente aux regards de son mari et de ses cinq autre enfants qui faisaient tout pour arrêter les hommes de Voldemort. Pauvre Arthur. Eux au moins n'étaient pas sorciers. Voldemort les avait laissé en paix.

- Harry, l'appela Esmée en déposant une assiette de biscuits sur la table.

Le brun lui offrit un sourire d'excuse et but une gorgée de thé avant de poursuivre.

- Molly n'avait pas de faux espoirs. Aucun de nous n'allait s'en sortir. Même si on générait un sort assez puissant pour nous protéger des flammes, Voldemort nous laisserait crever de faim et de soif. Pire, il pouvait s'en prendre à nos familles. Hermione... Hermione n'a pas hésité à se suicider lorsqu'il l'a menacé de tuer sa fille. On n'avait aucune chance.

Il se souvint du cri de douleur de la jeune fille d'à peine vingt ans lorsqu'elle s'était planté un bout de vitrail dans le ventre. Elle avait mit longtemps à mourir. Harry avait retrouvé la trace de sa fille, Rose, âgée d'un an à l'époque. Ron s'était occupé d'elle. Elle avait fêtée son quatre-vingt-sixième anniversaire il y a peu. Harry lui avait fait envoyer des fleurs.

- Mais tu connais Molly, soupira Harry, jamais elle n'aurait laissé Voldemort gagner. C'était une femme de caractère.

Le médecin approuva mentalement. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette petite rousse dodue au regard vif et plein de sarcasme, ses lourds bracelets de cuivres aux poignets, ses énormes boucles d'oreilles en bois et sa pipe fumante aux lèvres.

- Elle refusait que ses pouvoirs disparaissent simplement. Elle voulait que les terres qui appartenaient aux sorciers reviennent aux sorciers. Et pour ça, il lui fallait quelqu'un qui les défendrait, qu'importe le temps passé. J'ai... J'ai cru qu'elle choisirait Charlie, s'étrangla-t-il. C'était son fils après tout et il était aussi puissant que moi ! Mais...

Il s'arrêta, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Mais elle t'a choisi, finit Carlisle.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Elle... Elle disait que j'étais le seul qui n'avait plus rien à perdre. Car je n'avais jamais rien eu. Elle avait raison. Mes parents étaient morts, mon oncle et ma tante m'avaient abandonnés. Évidemment, j'aimais aussi les autres Weasley mais... je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'eux que de Molly et Charlie. C'est eux qui m'ont tout appris. Et ils allaient mourir avec moi dans cette chapelle. Alors elle et Charlie m'ont donné tout leur pouvoir. En totalité. Ça les a tués sur le coup. Et après... après que la chapelle ait brûlé... je suis revenu, murmura-t-il. Juste comme ça. L'instant d'avant je brûlais dans la chapelle et après... je me retrouvais allongé dans la cendre et les ruines au petit matin. C'est Sirius qui m'a trouvé. Il était parti dans le bayou chercher de la peau de serpent, c'est comme ça qu'il s'en est sorti. Il m'a trouvé et il m'a emmené dans le bayou. Là-bas, il m'a soigné et nourri. Je suis resté avec lui le temps de mon rétablissement. Ça a duré plus de dix ans. Et... Et alors que lui vieillissait, moi je restais comme avant.

Ses années auprès de Sirius dans le bayou resteraient sûrement les plus belles de sa vie. L'homme faisait tout pour qu'il retrouve le sourire. Lorsqu'Harry avait pu tenir sur ses deux jambes, leurs journées n'étaient plus que rires et amusement. Chasse à la grenouille, balade à dos d'alligator, préparation du jambalaya au chaoui* et au pélican...

- Mais lorsque j'ai pu enfin sortir du bayou, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale a éclaté et les soldats allaient et venaient. On a dû rester cachés jusqu'en 1946. Là, je suis revenu à la Nouvelle-Orléans et j'ai fait ce que Molly m'avait demandé.

Sa voix se fit dur et son regard incisif.

- Je les ai chassés. Tous les riches touristes dans leurs maisons construites par Voldemort. Je les ai tous fait fuir. Ensuite, Sirius et moi sommes partis à la recherche des sorciers qui se cachaient dans le bayou ou dans la ville. La plupart sont venus immédiatement à nous. Les sorciers ont récupéré leurs terres sans crainte, Tom Jedusor était mort il y a quelques années, sans héritiers. C'est ensuite... C'est ensuite que je suis partit à votre recherche. Sirius est resté en Louisiane. Il est mort dans les années 80.

- Je suis désolée, mon chéri, lui dit Esmée.

- Ça va, la rassura-t-il. Maintenant, vous savez tout.

Un lourd silence plana avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole d'un ton enjoué.

- Et vous alors ? Je vois que tu as encore agrandi la famille, Carlisle ! Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais toujours médecin.

- Effectivement. Harry, je te présente Rosalie, Emmet, Alice et Jasper.

La dénommée Alice l'observait avec curiosité mais gentillesse, Jasper semblait éviter son regard, Emmet le détaillait minutieusement et Rosalie... le dévisageait avec un mépris à peine masqué.  
>Ça commençait bien.<p>

- Ça ne nous dit pas qui il est, rétorqua justement la blonde.

- Rosalie, la réprimanda Edward.

Les deux vampires échangèrent un regard mauvais.

- Du calme. Rosalie a raison. En 1926, soit cinq ans après la transformation d'Esmée, Aro m'a fait part de ses soupçons quant à l'origine des vampires en Louisiane. Il semblerait que le créateur de Vladimir, du clan roumain, vienne de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Stefan et Vladimir font partie des vampires les plus anciens encore en vie. Leurs créateurs seraient donc encore plus anciens, voir peut-être Originaux. C'est dans cet optique que nous sommes partis tous les trois en Louisiane afin d'en apprendre plus sur les origines des vampires. C'est là-bas que nous avons apprit l'existence des sorciers.

- Une seconde, s'exclama Alice. Des sorciers ? Tu veux dire... Balais et chapeaux pointus ?

Harry ricana. Les clichés avaient la vie dure.

- Ouais, après tout, vous vous dormez bien dans des cercueils et vous cramez au soleil.

Alice grimaça, consciente de ses propos infondés.

- A vrai dire, Molly Weasley, la première sorcière que nous avons rencontré, rapprochait plus sa condition à celle du vaudou.

- Alors quoi ? Il va nous jeter une malédiction ? railla Emmet.

Harry haussa un sourcil moqueur et lâcha sa tasse. Il vit les yeux des vampires s'écarquiller lorsqu'elle lévita au dessus de la table.

- Donne-moi une mèche de tes cheveux, un bocal d'eau salée rempli d'aiguilles et je te ferais subir les plus atroces souffrances, plaisanta-t-il.

- Cool ! s'esclaffa Emmet.

- Et alors ? s'impatienta Rosalie, agacée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais Carlisle continua avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Nous avons rencontré Molly dans le quartier des ouvriers. Elle faisait des tours de vaudou pour les touristes. Elle a tout de suite dit qu'elle savait pour notre... nature, et a révélé la sienne. Je lui ai dit le but de notre venue et elle nous a confirmé qu'un vampire originel serait né ici. Elle ignorait tout de sa transformation mais, au cours des siècles, il serait souvent revenu en Louisiane. Il séjournerait dans une maison maudite dans le bayou, les marais engendrés par le Mississippi. Elle nous a conseillé Harry comme guide. A l'époque Harry était...

Il coula un regard hésitant vers le jeune homme qui haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'avait que faire de ces révélations.

- Harry était prostitué près du Vieux Carré. C'était également un sorcier sous la protection de Molly et qui connaissait bien le bayou.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé dans cette maison ? demanda avidement Alice.

À côté d'elle, Jasper se pencha légèrement en avant, attentif.

- Pas grand-chose malheureusement. Personne n'y était entré depuis au moins deux ou trois cents ans et elle était remplie d'objets. Sûrement des souvenirs. Il y avait également plusieurs journaux, mais ils étaient écrits dans une langue qui m'est inconnue. Néanmoins, nous y avons trouvé des carnets de notes créoles qui parlaient d'une théorie très intéressante. Théorie selon laquelle toutes les créatures magiques, vampires, lycans, etc, seraient à l'origine des humains maudits par des sorciers.

Carlisle fit silence, observant la réaction de ses enfants.

- Mais... c'est possible ça ? demanda Emmet d'un ton hésitant.

- C'est même probable, répondit Harry. L'existence des sorciers remonte à des millénaires. Déjà au temps de l'Ancienne Égypte, chaque Pharaon avait son sorcier attitré. La magie était vénérée avant de devenir un simple mythe. Et si un sorcier mineur peut lancer une malédiction, qui sait ce qu'un sorcier puissant, lors d'un évènement particulier et à l'apogée de son pouvoir peut faire.

- Mais cela n'aurait aucun sens, dit Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

- Au contraire, ce serait logique, affirma Edward.

- Oui, oui, bref ! C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes... rapprochés ? demanda Alice avec avidité.

- Effectivement, sourit tendrement Esmée, je suis tombé sous le charme de ce jeune homme. Mon Louis avait les mêmes yeux verts, confia-t-elle.

Rosalie détourna la tête. Louis était le bébé qu'Esmée avait perdu.

- Quelques mois plus tard, Voldemort, un propriétaire terrien arrivé d'Angleterre a voulu raser le quartier des ouvriers pour construire de riches résidences, continua Carlisle.

- Et nous ne l'avons pas laissé faire, se rebiffa Harry avec fierté. Il s'est heurté à plusieurs sorts cuisants.

- Et c'est comme ça qu'il a décidé de tuer tous les sorciers, devina Alice.

Harry hocha la tête, l'air sombre.

- Son plan était simple, dit le brun, tous nous enfermer dans la chapelle et y mettre le feu. La suite vous la connaissez.

Esmée passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Seigneur, qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé !

- Et maintenant, tu vas rester avec nous, chuchota-t-elle.

Harry lui adressa un regard plein d'espoir avant de se tourner vers Carlisle.

- Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas... vous embarrasser de moi...

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Esmée, l'interrompit le blond. Simplement, cette décision doit être approuvée par tous.

Il se tourna vers les autres, les interrogeant du regard. Emmet fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Moi, je suis pour. Ça va être cool de vivre avec ma sorcière bien-aimée ! ricana-t-il en ignorant le regard furieux de sa compagne.

- Moi aussi, sourit Alice. Si Esmée t'as adopté, je me range à son avis.

Jasper hocha simplement la tête. Rosalie, quand à elle, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec une contrariété évidente mais acquiesça.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui d'Edward, une bouffée de tendresse lui enserrant le cœur.

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota le roux.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit-il en caressant sa main par-dessus la table.

L'expression d'Edward se fit alors triste, voir même douloureuse.

- C'est donc réglé, dit Carlisle. Esmée, pourrais-tu préparer la chambre d'ami ? Ce sera celle d'Harry désormais.

La femme approuva joyeusement et se leva en embrassant une dernière fois le jeune homme sur le front. Leur famille était enfin complète.

- Je vais l'aider, s'exclama Alice. Viens, Rose. Ensuite on ira acheter des vêtements pour lui à Seattle ! Il lui faut le strict nécessaire avant d'aller faire une véritable séance de shopping.

La blonde la suivit de mauvaise grâce.

- Attendez-nous, dit Emmet, il faut lui trouver une voiture à ce petit gars.

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller à la suite des filles, Jasper sur ses talons. Restés tous les trois, Carlisle échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Edward.

- Je vais vous laisser, déclara le médecin. Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire.

Il pressa l'épaule d'Edward en partant. Harry s'étonna de la nervosité évidente du jeune homme et sentit l'angoisse naître dans son ventre.

- Tout va bien, Edward ?

Le vampire soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux cuivrés.

- Harry, je... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

Le monstre de l'angoisse se hérissa dans son ventre, plantant ses griffes dans ses entrailles.

- Je... Mon Dieu, Harry, tu n'imagines pas l'état dans lequel j'étais après avoir appris ta mort. J'ai quitté Esmée et Carlisle, je suis parti loin. J'ai... Je me suis nourri de sang humain, j'ai vécu comme un paria, j'ai fait des choses atroces dans le but de faire partir cette douleur que ta mort avait créée en moi.

Le monstre desserra son emprise et ronronna de satisfaction. Il lui avait manqué. Sa mort ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent comme il l'avait craint.

- Durant quatre longues année, j'ai été pire qu'une bête. Et même après, mon cœur n'était devenu qu'une roche glacée, à l'image du reste de mon corps. Jusqu'à il y a un an...

Non... Pitié, tout mais pas ça.

- J'ai... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui m'a redonné le sourire et un sens à mon existence. Elle s'appelle Bella.

Au creux de son estomac, le monstre hurla sa rage et son agonie, lui labourant les côtes, cherchant à atteindre son cœur afin d'en détruire les maigres fragments.

**To be continued...  
><strong>  
>* Le jambalaya est un plat créole composé de riz et de viande. Le chaoui est un raton-laveur<p> 


	4. Jalousie

**Titre: **Passion

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/EC

**Résumé:** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Et le chapitre tant attendu! Tadam! J'espere qu'il va bien vous surprendre et **Velia**, tu n'étais pas très éloignée de la réalité! xD**

Ch. 3:

- J'ai... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui m'a redonné le sourire et un sens à mon existence. Elle s'appelle Bella.

Au creux de son estomac, le monstre hurla sa rage et son agonie, lui labourant les côtes, cherchant à atteindre son cœur afin d'en détruire les maigres fragments.

- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, répéta Harry, l'air abasourdi.

Une sorte de blanc se forma dans son esprit alors que les derniers mots du vampire résonnaient à ses oreilles. Il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Elle s'appellait Bella. Bella. Une femme. Edward était avec une femme. Il l'avait oublié.

_Tu le savais. Tu savais, au fond de toi, qu'il ne t'avait pas attendu. Après tout, qui attendrait quelqu'un pendant plus d'un demi-siècle ? Tu n'étais rien pour lui. Juste une simple passade, un beau corps à aimer lorsqu'il se sentait seul. Au fond, il est comme tous les autres. Tous les hommes sont pareil..._

La voix de Remus susurrait à son oreille, lui montrant une face sombre de ce vampire si doux, aimant et compréhensif. Mais personne n'était parfait. Le loup-garou avait eu raison. Il avait été naïf. Pourquoi Edward l'aurait-il attendu ? Il avait cette Bella.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il d'une voix atone.

Il regarda autour de lui comme si il s'attendait à voir une superbe vampire débarquer d'un instant à l'autre.

- Elle n'habite pas ici, souffla le jeune homme. Elle est humaine.

- Une humaine ? Une humaine ! s'exclama-t-il avec incrédulité. Tu m'as remplacé par _une humaine _?

Un être humain. Même pas un vampire. Moins qu'une sorcière. Une moldue. Une moldue avait volé le cœur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'une humaine avait de plus que lui ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas être plus belle que lui !

- Elle est vraiment exceptionnelle.

Sous le regard horrifié d'Harry, Edward eut un air rêveur.

- Elle est douce, compréhensive, extraordinaire... Et elle est différente.

Différente? Les moldus n'étaient pas différents ! Ils étaient six milliards d'exemplaires identiques ! Quoique non... Ils était cinq milliards de cons. Le reste pouvait encore aller.

- Je vois, grinça le brun.

Edward ouvrit les yeux et eut une expression douloureuse et peinée.

- Oh Harry. Je suis désolé.

Désolé. Il était désolé.

Le sorcier se passa une main dans les cheveux avec un rire incrédule. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe qu'il soit désolé. Il l'avait cherché sans répit pendant toutes ces années, lui réservant farouchement son cœur, lui attribuant toutes les qualités et vertus possibles, imaginant leur rencontre des millions de fois...

Pendant ce temps, lui, il batifolait avec son humaine ! Mais quel idiot il faisait !

Il croisa le regard d'Edward et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus de colère en y voyant de la pitié. Il avait pitié de lui ! Comme un enfant à qui on venait d'annoncer que le Père Noël n'existait pas.

- Eh bien. Au moins tu ne t'es pas ennuyé durant mon absence. Moi qui avait naïvement cru que je t'avais manqué.

- Mais tu m'as manqué ! Mon Dieu, Harry, tu serais venu un an plus tôt, tu...

- Je quoi ? Je t'aurais trouvé en pleurs au dessus d'une de mes photos ? Au bord du suicide ? C'est ça, hein ?

- Non. Le vampire pinça les lèvres, l'air blessé. Tu m'aurais trouvé comme tu m'as connu. Froid. Aussi dur et étincelant qu'un diamant à l'extérieur, mais gelé à l'intérieur.

Harry reconnut les paroles qu'il lui avait dites à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et effectivement. Edward était différent. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu venir sur son "lieu de travail", encadré de Carlisle et d'Esmée, il avait vu un garçon désillusionné et cynique, insensible au monde qui vibrait autour de lui. Harry avait été fier d'avoir rallumé la flamme de la passion dans son regard. Il imagina cette flamme de nouveau éteinte après sa mort. Puis rallumée, par cette humaine.

Il serra les poings et vit la tasse trembler devant lui.

- Harry, calmes-toi, lui conseilla Edward.

- Que je me calme? Murmura-t-il. Mais comment... comment veux-tu que je sois calme alors que j'apprends que tu m'as TROMPÉ ! Hurla-t-il.

La tasse explosa sur la table, créant un geyser de thé et un cimetière de porcelaine au sol.

- Tu m'avais juré, siffla-t-il en tremblant. Tu m'avais juré que tu n'aimerais que moi ! Tu avais dit que j'étais le seul !

Edward baissa la tête et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Tu étais le seul, dit-il d'une voix étouffée avant de relever la tête, ses yeux le suppliant de le croire. Seigneur, tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai souhaité que tu reviennes ! Je t'aimais ! De toute mon âme ! Mais les années ont passé et tu ne revenais pas et...

- Et _elle_ était là, cracha le sorcier.

- Oui, avoua le vampire.

- Évidemment, murmura-t-il. Le scenario classique. Tu m'es fidèle pendant quatre-vingts ans et pile quand je reviens, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un pour faire battre ton cœur.

Ses poings se refermaient convulsivement alors qu'il serrait les dents.

Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Remus avait raison depuis le début ! Il aurait dû l'écouter !

Il repoussa vivement la voix de sa conscience qui lui murmurait que Remus était aussi amoureux de lui, et donc peu objectif. Il n'avait pas cessé de dénigrer le vampire, déterminé à ce qu'Harry lui offre plus que quelques nuits de jouissance.

Mais, amoureux ou pas, le loup-garou avait vu juste. Harry aurait dû oublier Edward dès le départ. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

- J'y vais, dit-il en se levant. Je ne voudrais pas déranger ta chère Bella.

- Harry, non !

Le vampire bondit sur ses pieds et lui attrapa le poignet.

- S'il te plait, l'implora-t-il. Reste.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu fais partie de la famille.

La famille... La bonne blague. Il voulait être la famille d'Esmée et Carlisle ! Pas la sienne ! Il voulait être son compagnon, pas un simple frère de cœur !

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

- Non merci, gronda-t-il en se dégageant. Faire parti de ta famille ne m'intéresse pas. Pas comme ça tout du moins.

- Harry, je t'en pris! On peut discuter et...

- Et quoi ? Dire à quel point tu es un minable ? Un égoïste ? Un rustre ? Comment tu t'es joué de mes sentiments ? Et à quoi ça servirait maintenant ?

Il secoua la tête, désabusé, et sortit de la maison, descendant rapidement les petites marches du porche rendues glissantes par la pluie, et regarda autour de lui. Plus vite il retournerait à Dublin, mieux ce serait. Remus l'accueillerait avec joie et Greyback serait heureux d'avoir à nouveau quelqu'un avec qui se chamailler.

À l'idée de quitter à nouveau les Cullen, des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues avant qu'il n'ait le temps de les retenir. Il s'assit sur la dernière marche et sanglota misérablement. Tout ce chemin pour ça... Toutes ces années perdues à courir après une chimère.

Deux bras gelés vinrent l'encercler et il se laissa aller à l'étreinte, se gorgeant de l'odeur du jeune homme qui faisait battre son coeur.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir autant ? hoqueta-t-il.

- Je suis désolé. Si désolé, murmura Edward en resserrant son étreinte, le coeur lourd.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

- Rien, Harry, rien du tout. Mais... essaies de me comprendre. J'ai été seul durant si longtemps et...

- Seul ?

Le brun se redressa.

- Tu étais seul ? Mais, et moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois au juste ? Je suis mort, Edward ! MORT ! Et lorsque j'ai pu revenir à la vie, je n'ai jamais eu qu'un seul but : te retrouver. Et lorsqu'enfin nous pouvons être ensemble, tu me remplaces par une petite pute !

Le vampire serra les mâchoires alors que son regard s'assombrissait.

- Je comprends que tu sois en colère, Harry. Mais si tu parles encore de Bella comme cela...

Harry se releva vivement, l'air furieux.

- Alors quoi ? le provoqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ? Te jeter sur moi ?

Il claqua des doigts et une flamme recouvrit sa main.

- Approche un peu, _amour_. Je t'attends.

Les deux anciens amants s'affrontèrent du regard. Harry sourit cruellement face à l'adrénaline et au sentiment de puissance qui l'envahissaient. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de blesser Edward comme lui l'avait blessé ? Il éteignit le feu et haussa un sourcil faussement étonné.

- Mais maintenant que j'y pense... Pourquoi n'irais-je pas rendre visite à cette jeune fille ? Bella, c'est ça? Elle doit être facile à trouver dans une petite ville comme Forks...

- Harry, le menaça le vampire en se relevant lentement.

Le brun s'approcha de lui et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, effleura ses lèvres.

- Surveilles bien ton humaine, Edward. Ce serait dommage qu'elle soit victime d'un accident, susurra-t-il.

Et il transplana en un craquement sonore.

* * *

><p>Bella se détourna un instant du cours d'algèbre et regarda par la fenêtre.<p>

La pluie qui s'abattait sur les vitres était entrecoupée de rayons de soleil qui réjouissaient les lycéens. C'était également pour cette raison qu'Edward et Alice avaient préféré ne pas venir en cours. Malgré les nuages gris clairs, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment pardonné à Edward de l'avoir éloigné alors que Victoria revenait à Forks. Néanmoins, elle comprenait que le vampire s'inquiète de sa sécurité, tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était qu'il prenne celle de Charlie en compte également. Pourquoi devrait-elle être protégée lorsque toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait étaient en danger ?

La sonnerie de fin des cours la sortit de ses pensées et elle rangea ses affaires. Elle fit un rapide signe à Angela et sortit du lycée. La vue d'un dépliant pour sauver les loups de la Réserve lui fit penser à Jacob.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à rendre visite au loup-garou. Après tout, Edward et sa famille avaient dû partir chasser. Elle aurait le temps d'être à la Réserve avant que son vampire ne vienne lui demander des comptes.

Elle déverrouilla sa vieille camionnette et fit pétarader le moteur avant de prendre la route de la Réserve. Tout le long du chemin, elle jeta de fréquents coup d'œil dans le rétro, s'attendant à voir débarquer la volvo argentée.

C'est donc avec un étonnement mêlé de soulagement qu'elle franchit la frontière et ralentit, laissant un peu de répit à son tas de ferraille. Un de ces jours, sa voiture- si tant est qu'on puisse appeler cela une voiture- allait la lâcher, se plaisait à répéter son petit ami en lui conseillant d'autres modèles plus récents et plus rapides. Et surtout hors-de-prix, pensa-t-elle avec agacement. Quand est-ce qu'Edward comprendrait-il qu'elle ne voulait pas dépendre de lui ? Il était beau, riche, immortel, intelligent, gentil, tendre... Pourquoi vouloir creuser encore plus le fossé qui les séparait déjà ?

A peine eut-elle le temps de se garer devant la maison des Black que Jacob lui ouvrait la portière, un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches.

- Hey, Bell' !

- Hey, Jake ! Je profite du soleil pour fuguer, plaisanta-t-elle en descendant.

- La sangsue est pas là ? Cool !

Elle lui fit les gros yeux mais partagea son éclat de rire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le garage et la jeune fille songea que c'était ça qui lui manquerait le plus, une fois vampire: l'odeur de la Réserve, le garage de Jake et les rires qu'ils échangeaient autour d'un coca tiède.

Ils étaient dans le garage depuis plus d'une heure lorsque Quil entra en trombe.

- Mec, je suis occupé là, s'agaça Jacob.

- C'est pas ça Jake. Bella, y'a ton vampire qui piétine devant le frontière et Sam veut qu'il s'en aille.

La brune écarquilla les yeux et tâta ses poches avant de grogner.

- J'ai oublié mon portable, je vais aller le rejoindre.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester ? demanda vivement l'Indien en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Jake, il est venu ici parce qu'il s'inquiétait. Je ne vais pas le laisser en plan, soupira-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Jacob !

Le jeune homme eut une moue boudeuse mais la raccompagna jusqu'à sa camionnette avant de s'asseoir d'autorité sur le siège passager.

- Je vais pas te laisser y aller seule, sourit-il.

- Évidemment, dit Bella d'un air las.

Quand est-ce qu'il arrêterait d'être aussi immature ?

La jeune fille démarra et roula jusqu'à la frontière pendant que Jacob cherchait une bonne station de radio.

- Au fait, je croyais qu'ils étaient partis, remarqua le brun en relevant la tête.

- Edward a la mauvaise habitude de croire que je suis en danger avec vous, se renfrogna-t-elle. Donc il vient me chercher dès qu'Alice lui dit que je suis ici.

- Peuh ! Comme si t'étais en danger avec nous ! C'est pas nous qui suçons le sang des humains !

- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire.

Elle ralentit en approchant de la séparation Réserve/No man's land et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air sombre du vampire. Elle eut à peine le temps de sortir de la camionnette que le jeune homme la serrait dans ses bras.

- Edward ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Seigneur, tu vas bien, souffla le roux dans ses cheveux. J'ai eu si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Edward, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais en sécurité avec les...

Elle se figea soudain, incertaine.

- C'est Victoria ? Elle est revenue ?

- Non. Non, ce n'est pas Victoria, murmura-t-il en pressant ses lèvres glacées contre son front.

- Alors quoi ? Tu sais bien que je suis en sécurité. Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle lui caressa la joue, ignorant le regard vaguement dégouté de Jacob. Le vampire déglutit.

- On a... des problèmes. Il vaut mieux que tu restes chez nous le temps que ça se calme. Alice est allée chercher tes affaires.

- Quoi ? Non ! Charlie, il...

- Charlie ne risque rien ! C'est toi qui est menacée !

- Menacée par quo...

- Hé ! On se calme la sangsue ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Bella est en danger ? les interrompit vivement Jacob.

Edward souffla fortement, l'air énervé.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne.

- Si elle, ou qui que ce soit à Forks, est en danger, alors ça nous concerne.

L'indien croisa les bras et se planta sur ses deux jambes, l'air grave.

- C'est une affaire personnelle. Dès qu'elle sera à la maison, elle sera en sécurité.

- Qu'est-ce qui la menace ? Des vampires ?

- Non! Gronda Edward. Cette histoire ne concerne ni les vampires, ni les loups-garous ! Maintenant vas-t'en. Bella, je te ramène.

Il tira brusquement la jeune fille vers la voiture mais la main de l'Indien se posa sur son bras.

- Lâche-la ! cracha-t-il. Elle reste ici !

- Jacob, arrête ! C'est bon, Edward, on y va.

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard, ambre contre ébène, avant de s'éloigner docilement.

- Je déposerais ta camionnette devant chez toi, lâcha Jake.

Bella le remercia d'un regard avant de monter dans la volvo. Elle laissa le vampire conduire pendant une dizaine de minutes, l'aiguille des vitesses frôlant les cent-trente.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Edward pinça les lèvres et accéléra encore.

- Edward. S'il-te-plait. Tu me fais peur.

Cette phrase sembla geler le vampire qui freina brusquement et Bella ne dut qu'à sa ceinture de sécurité de ne pas passer à travers le pare-brise. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais le jeune homme la devança :

- En 1926, Carlisle, Esmée et moi sommes partis à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

La jeune fille se cala dans son siège, prête à entendre une des nombreuses histoires de la famille Cullen.

- Nous faisions des recherches sur un vampire Originel du nom de Lestat. Là-bas, nous avons découvert l'existence des sorciers. Les sorciers, Bella, sont très différents de ceux que l'on peut trouver dans la fiction. Leur magie s'apparente au vaudou. Ils peuvent faire léviter des objets, maîtriser les éléments, lire dans les pensées ou même se déplacer instantanément d'un endroit à un autre. Un sorcier puissant peut défaire un vampire.

Bella, qui écoutait religieusement, s'étonna d'apprendre qu'il existait des êtres capables de tuer des créatures aussi dures que la pierre. Le souvenir de James la fit frissonner.

- Nous avons rencontré Molly Weasley, une sorcière qui nous a dit où trouver la demeure de Lestat. Celui-ci avait une grande maison dans les marécages du Mississippi. Mais il nous fallait un guide. Elle nous a conseillé Harry, un sorcier qu'elle avait recueilli.

Edward prit une profonde inspiration.

- Bella... Il faut que tu saches qu'à l'époque j'étais différent. J'avais été transformé il y a moins d'une dizaine d'années. Ma mère était morte... Carlisle avait trouvé Esmée... J'étais plus seul que jamais. Je me voyais comme une créature ignoble et sans âme destinée à l'Enfer. Me nourrir était un calvaire et la soif me tenait à chaque instant.

La brune lui prit la main, le coeur serré à l'entente des souffrances qu'il avait enduré.

- Harry... Harry m'a montré une autre face de moi-même. Une plus lumineuse, plus humaine. Il m'a montré tout le bien que je pouvais faire autour de moi, à l'instar de Carlisle. Durant ces mois où il nous a guidés à travers les marais, je lui ai ouvert mon coeur et il m'a ouvert le sien. Harry... Harry a été mon premier amour dans ma vie d'immortel.

Bella se figea. Le premier amour ? Mais...

- Un garçon ? hésita-t-elle.

- C'était une autre époque, lui expliqua le vampire. Surtout à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Les mœurs étaient très libérées et l'Église, bien que présente, n'était pas assez puissante pour réprimer. La polygamie et l'homosexualité était courantes, surtout parmi les cadiens et les créoles.

Elle hocha la tête, tentant de comprendre.

- Il devait être vraiment exceptionnel, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Edward ferma douloureusement les paupières et pressa sa main.

- Il l'était. Et... Il est revenu.

- Quoi ?

- Il est revenu. Harry est un sorcier incroyablement puissant. Et il est revenu. Il... Mon Dieu, Bella. Nous étions si heureux de le retrouver. Nous l'avions cru mort.

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

- Je comprends. C'est normal. C'est ton premier amour. Et puis c'est un sorcier. J'espère que vous serez heureux.

- Quoi ? Bella ! S'exclama le vampire, stupéfait. Je ne vais pas te quitter pour lui ! Mais il était furieux en apprenant que j'en aimais une autre et... Il t'a menacé. Tant que nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé, il faut que tu restes à la maison. C'est là que tu seras le plus en sécurité !

- Mais... Il va s'en prendre à moi ? demanda-t-elle, ébahie.

- Je l'ignore, avoua Edward. Harry est imprévisible. Mais je préfère ne pas tenter le diable.

La brune hocha la tête, encore sous le choc de ces révélations. La voiture redémarra en silence.

- Attends ! Il faut que je passe chez moi !

- Alice est parti chercher tes affaires. Elles t'attendent chez nous.

- Oui, mais j'ai besoin du collier que Renée m'a offert !

- Bella ! Cela t'est-il vraiment indispensable ? s'agaça le vampire en accélérant.

- Oui !

Elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui parler des cauchemars qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle n'avait pas son collier. Elle se fichait un peu des pseudos vertus curatives de la pierre du pendentif dont sa mère lui avait fait l'éloge, du moment qu'il éloignait les cauchemars. Sans compter que si elle allait chez les Cullen, eux entendraient chacun de ses soupirs nocturnes. Quel embarras si ils l'entendaient hurler dans son sommeil !

Le roux soupira mais prit la direction de la maison de la jeune fille.

- Merci.

- Si dans trois minutes tu n'es pas de retour, je viens te chercher moi-même.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit dès qu'il se gara.

Elle monta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre quatre à quatre et entra. Elle prit rapidement son portable sur la commode et fouilla dans sa boîte à bijoux remplie pour la plupart de cadeaux d'Edward. Elle en sortit le collier d'où pendait une étrange pierre violette.

- Améthyste. Excellente contre les cauchemars, dit une voix derrière elle.

La brune sursauta en hurlant et se retourna rapidement, la respiration haletante. Le splendide jeune homme devant elle haussa un sourcil.

- Bella, je suppose ?

**To be continued...**


	5. Souvenirs

**Titre: **Passion

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/EC

**Résumé:** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'aident à avancer! Voici la suite! **

Ch. 4:

- Bella, je suppose ?

La brune s'appuya contre la commode derrière elle, ses mains tâtonnant à la recherche de la bombe lacrymogène que lui avait donnée Charlie. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux en se souvenant qu'elle était dans son sac.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, dit simplement le garçon en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Bella déglutit et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Edward était juste dehors et il lui suffirait de crier pour qu'il vienne.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, le brun eut un sourire narquois.

- N'y penses même pas. J'ai insonorisé la pièce.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Insonoriser une pièce ? C'était possible ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu as de plus que moi, renifla le sorcier en la lorgnant avec mépris.

Bella rougit et ne put qu'approuver mentalement. Quelles chances avait-elle face à ce garçon assez beau pour être un vampire ? Elle se racla la gorge.

- Je... Je suis désolée. Enfin pour Edward, je veux dire... Je ne savais pas qu'il... Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de toi, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Je m'en doute, rétorqua Harry d'un air sombre.

Bella rougit de nouveau et dit d'une voix timide :

- Tu as dit... Tu as dit que tu n'allais pas me faire de mal ?

Le brun soupira et s'adossa au mur, étendant ses jambes sur la couverture.

- Non. Je ne suis pas un assassin. Ni un détraqué. J'étais...

Il pinça les lèvres.

- J'étais en colère et blessé. Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Je ne te ferais rien, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Ses mots, même si presque arrachés de sa bouche, rassurèrent instantanément la jeune fille. Elle observa plus attentivement le jeune homme en face d'elle et déglutit.

- Tu aimes la vue, ronronna Harry, ses yeux verts brillants comme ceux d'un chat.

Bella détourna la tête en rougissant.

- Seigneur, est-ce qu'il arrive que tes joues reprennent leur couleur naturelle ? se moqua-t-il, faisant redoubler son rougissement.

- Arrête, grogna-t-elle simplement.

Il ricana de plus belle et s'allongea confortablement sur le lit. Qu'il se gêne pas surtout, pensa Bella.

- Alors dis-moi, comment Edward est-il tombé sous ton charme ?

- Je te demande pardon ? s'étouffa-t-elle.

- Bah oui, quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me raconter ? Le temps qu'il tente de défoncer la porte, qu'il rameute Carlisle et que le colosse que j'ai vu tout à l'heure défonce la porte, on en a pour un petit moment.

- Emmet, précisa Bella. Et bien... Tu... Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte notre rencontre ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu ne préférerais pas... Je sais pas moi... Me tuer ? Me torturer ? Me dire à quel point tu souhaiterais que je ne sois jamais venue au monde ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Mais c'est qu'on a de l'humour. Si tu veux tout savoir, Miss-Moldue, je me fiche un peu de la façon dont tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, combien votre premier baiser a été romantique et comment il te baise bien - la brune hoqueta -, non. Ce qui m'importe c'est comment est-ce que _lui,_ il a pu en venir à t'aimer.

La jeune fille hésita. Rien ne l'obligeait à parler de cela... Mais un élan de pitié la prit lorsqu'elle se rappela les paroles d'Edward. Ce garçon était amoureux de lui et avait bravé la mort pour le retrouver. Et voilà ce qu'il apprenait à son arrivée. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer la douleur qu'il devait ressentir.

Elle soupira et entama son récit.

* * *

><p>Edward jura en voyant que la porte se fissurait à peine alors que la force qu'il avait mis dans ses coups auraient dû la faire voler en éclat.<p>

Maudit soit-il. Comment avait-il pu être si idiot ? Il aurait dû se douter que Harry attendrait Bella chez elle !

Il donna un fort coup de poing mais la porte ne fit que trembler sur ses gonds. Foutue magie !  
>Si jamais il faisait du mal à Bella...<p>

Les yeux du vampires s'assombrirent, le doré laissant peu à peu place au noir d'encre.

Il frappait une nouvelle fois la porte lorsque Carlisle, Emmet, Alice et Jasper apparurent à ses côtés. Le médecin arrêta doucement son bras et le tira en arrière.

- Calme-toi Edward. Il est inutile de s'énerver, tu pourrais blesser Harry ou Bella. Alice ? Jasper ?

Le petit vampire brun avait les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées d'irritation.

- Je ne vois rien. Je ne comprends pas... Lorsque j'essaie d'avoir une vue d'ensemble, c'est le noir total, mais dès que je me concentre sur Bella, c'est comme si la ligne se brouillait.

Jasper, quant à lui, fixait la porte avec une concentration évidente.

- Je ne sens pas d'agressivité, ni de peur, ni de douleur. Juste... de la nostalgie et de la tendresse. De la jalousie aussi...

- Tu vois, le rassura Carlisle. Bella n'a rien. Harry ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal. Maintenant écarte toi.

Edward recula de quelques pas mais continuait de foudroyer la porte du regard. Emmet se plaça devant le battant et chargea. Un horrible grincement, suivi de craquements, résonna. Il chargea une nouvelle fois et la porte se plia, le bois se détachant en son centre. Un coup d'épaule qui aurait renversé un troupeau de buffles fit voler la porte en éclats.

Edward se libéra aussitôt de la prise de Carlisle et fut aux côtés de Bella avant même que tous les morceaux de bois soient retombés au sol.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux en voyant Edward s'interposer soudain entre elle et Harry alors que le sorcier n'avait même pas cillé. Elle sentit la main d'Alice se poser sur son épaule alors que Jasper et Emmet se plaçaient près d'Edward, formant un véritable bouclier entre elle et le sorcier.

Ils pensent qu'il va m'attaquer, comprit-elle.

- Tu n'as rien ? lui demanda Alice, l'air inquiète.

- Non, je vais bien. Edward, calme-toi, on ne faisait que discuter.

- Discuter ? siffla-t-il, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Harry, comme si il craignait que le sorcier se jette sur elle à tout instant.

- Oui c'est ce que font deux personnes civilisées, remarqua ce dernier d'un air narquois. À vrai dire, j'écoutais le récit trépidant de la vie de Miss Swan. Un traqueur mort et une folle furieuse à ses trousses ? Et après c'est moi qui attire les ennuis ?

Edward écarquilla brièvement les yeux et se tourna vers Bella.

- On n'a fait que parler, répéta la jeune fille.

Le vampire plissa les yeux et reporta son attention sur Harry. Les deux anciens amants se fixaient d'une façon indéfinissable et Bella eut l'impression qu'ils entretenaient une conversation muette qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

Carlisle finit par se racler la gorge.

- Vous voyez ? Tout va bien et personne n'a été blessé. Bella, Charlie va bientôt rentrer, j'entends sa voiture. Harry... Sa voix s'adoucit et son regard se fit inquiet. Tu rentres avec nous ?

Le brun hocha simplement la tête et se leva, suivant Carlisle qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules, Emmet et Jasper sur leurs talons. Lorsqu'il passa sous l'encadrement de la porte, Harry fit un léger signe de main et tous les morceaux de bois, du plus gros au plus infime, vinrent se recoller et la porte se replaça d'elle-même sur ses gonds.

Bella regarda la magie à l'œuvre, fascinée. Même après avoir découvert l'existence des vampires, elle était persuadée que ce genre de choses n'arrivait que dans les films. Une fois de plus, on venait de lui prouver le contraire.

- Je vais vous laisser, souffla simplement Alice en suivant les autres.

Restés seuls, Edward vint enlacer Bella, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux et se gorgeant de son odeur de freesia.

- Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute. Je t'ai mis en danger et je...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, soupira la brune. Tu n'y es pour rien. Et il ne m'est rien arrivé. Il m'a simplement demandé de lui raconter notre rencontre. Il... il souffre Edward. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il doit endurer en ce moment.

Le vampire la regarda pensivement avant de lui caresser la joue en souriant.

- Ma petite justicière, s'amusa-t-il. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres sans faire attention à elle-même.

- Arrête idiot, grogna-t-elle lui frappant le bras.

- Je reviendrais ce soir, lui promit le roux en lui embrassant le front une dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Edward se faufila rapidement derrière les arbres de la forêt qui entourait la maison des Swan. Une seconde plus tard, la voiture du shérif se garait dans l'allée.<p>

Il retrouva les autres qui l'attendaient en silence.

Il se heurta au regard froid du sorcier. Il aurait voulu être hors de lui, lui crier dessus, lui hurler qu'il avait mis la vie de Bella en danger, le frapper même, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas menacer la jeune fille... Mais il en était incapable. Car c'était Harry. Parce qu'il était l'homme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait sûrement encore un peu. Son caractère de feu qui cachait sa bienveillance innée, ses émotions aussi brûlantes que violentes, sa façon de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis, son empathie naturelle... C'était ce qui faisait son charme. C'était ce qui l'avait fait tomber _sous_ son charme.

Ce fut donc une extrême lassitude qui envahit le vampire devant l'air fier du jeune homme. Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de faire signe à Carlisle qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Le blond se tourna vers Harry pour lui proposer de monter sur son dos mais l'adolescent secoua la tête avant de disparaître dans un "CRAC" sonore.

_Faites qu'il soit bien rentré à la maison_, pria Carlisle.

Et Edward détourna le regard, se concentrant pour bloquer son esprit aux ondes extérieures. Il sentait l'inquiétude et la culpabilité de Carlisle vriller le cœur de Jasper, il entendait l'étonnement et la désapprobation d'Alice à travers ses pensées, l'amusement d'Emmet mais également sa légère inquiétude. Jasper, lui, cherchait à comprendre l'énigme qu'était Harry Potter. Edward pouvait se vanter d'avoir résolu cette énigme, à une époque.

Plus maintenant.

Il soupira et se mit en route. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords de la maison, Edward se détacha du groupe et accéléra brusquement, s'enfonçant dans la direction opposé. Il courait, volant presque, indifférent au paysage qui défilait autour de lui, slalomant souplement entre les arbres. Il parcourut la forêt jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Deux jeunes cerfs se battant, leurs jeunes bois s'entrechoquant violemment alors qu'à côté d'eux, une femelle observait le duel d'un air impassible.

Les trois créatures se figèrent et dressèrent les oreilles à son approche. Mais alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à filer, il les tua, leur tordant la nuque à tour de rôle en moins d'une seconde. Il se nourrit longuement, cherchant à se vider l'esprit, apaisant quelque peu sa soif et faisant fi du goût assez désagréable de sa nourriture.

Alors qu'il mordait le cou de la femelle, il leva les yeux et vit une brume blanche avancer vers lui. Sachant déjà ce que c'était, il reporta son attention sur l'animal, aspirant son sang. La fumée se massa sur elle-même et prit de la hauteur et de la consistance avant de laisser place à un corps aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs. Harry regarda le vampire boire, observant sans ciller la face la plus sombre de son amour.

Le roux finit par repousser le cadavre de la biche et se relever. Il haussa un sourcil en avisant le mouchoir que lui tendait Harry mais le prit avec reconnaissance, essuyant rapidement le sang sur son menton.

Le brun s'assit par terre, s'adossant à un tronc d'arbre.

- Comment on en est arrivé là? demanda-t-il dans un murmure, les yeux rivés au sol.

Edward soupira et s'assit à côté de lui, leurs bras pressés l'un contre l'autre et leurs hanches s'effleurant.

- Le destin, j'imagine, dit le vampire en un rictus.

- Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas au destin ?

- Je n'y crois pas. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Un moment de silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Harry bascule sa tête en arrière.

- Alors c'est fini ? Nous deux ?

- J'en ai bien peur, murmura Edward.

Harry renifla et tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

- Tu n'as pas à partir.

- Je ne sais pas si je supporterais de te voir avec elle, confessa-t-il.

Le vampire baissa la tête.

- Je comprends... Et je regrette. Pas d'être avec Bella, mais... de ne pas pouvoir te rendre heureux comme tu le mérites.

Harry inclina la tête.

- Je n'ai pas envie de quitter Carlisle et Esmée.

- Alors ne le fais pas. Eux non plus ne veulent pas te voir partir.

- Et toi ?

- Je suis comme eux. J'aimerais que tu restes. Mais ce serait égoïste. Je ne dois pas te demander de souffrir pour moi.

Le brun soupira et reporta son attention sur les trois cadavres. Déjà, quelques prédateurs s'approchaient, attirés par l'odeur de sang frais. Un renard pointait son museau derrière un buisson et les corbeaux se massaient dans les arbres. Un éclair beige révéla aussi la présence d'un quelconque félidé derrière une souche.

- Je suppose que je pourrais apprendre à vivre avec, dit Harry avec un sourire tremblant.

Edward le regardait douloureusement, souhaitant pouvoir enlever toute la douleur qu'il lui causait.

- Donne-moi un dernier baiser, lui demanda-t-il.

Le roux hésita une seconde mais hocha la tête. Il regarda le brun se redresser pour se mettre devant lui, agenouillé, et se placer entre ses jambes. Il vit ses yeux vert, ses joues roses, son nez fin, son menton rond, ses sourcils bien dessinés, ses longs cils noirs, sa peau blanche, ses cheveux adorablement ébouriffés.

Mais il vit surtout ses lèvres rouges et délicatement ourlés, le souffle tremblant qui s'en échappait, les frémissements qui les parcouraient... Il posa délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne et frissonna.

Leur baiser avait un goût de soleil, de café au lait, de jazz, de festival, de marais, de verdure, d'épices, de joies, de peurs, d'impatience, de désir... Ce baiser, c'était leur première rencontre, c'était les journées qu'ils avaient passées à patauger dans les marécages, c'étaient les rires qu'ils avaient partagés, les obstacles qu'ils avaient affrontés, les incertitudes auxquelles ils avaient été confrontés, les dangers qu'ils avaient rencontrés, les nuits de passion qu'ils avaient échangées. Ce baiser, c'était la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Lorsque Harry passa ses doigts dans les cheveux cuivrés, c'étaient les sorts qu'il s'était retenu de jeter à cet arrogant vampire qui apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'Edward enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, c'était la confiance qu'ils avaient appris à tisser qui remontait dans son cœur. Et lorsqu'ils entrouvrirent leurs lèvres pour approfondir le baiser et que leurs langues se caressèrent, c'étaient toutes les nuits où ils avaient fait l'amour qu'ils revivaient.

Leurs visages finirent pourtant par se détacher. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il suffisait que Harry entame un nouveau baiser, qu'il frotte son bassin contre celui du vampire et qu'il se déhanche langoureusement pour qu'Edward cède et le prenne ici, en pleine forêt.

Mais le brun ne le fit pas.

Par respect pour lui.

Et Edward lui en fut reconnaissant. Toutefois, ce n'était pas un adieu, ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

Harry s'en fit la promesse.

- On y va, souffla Edward en se relevant.

Harry hocha la tête et grimpa souplement sur son dos, essayant de faire abstraction des formes qu'il sentait contre ses hanches.

Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se lova contre son dos en soupirant.

Edward courut jusqu'à la villa où les attendait nerveusement Esmée. Harry eut à peine le temps de poser pied à terre que la femme le serrait dans ses bras.

- Mon chéri ! J'étais si inquiète. Je t'en prie, Harry ! Dis moi que tu ne partiras plus !

Le brun ferma doucement les yeux et rendit son étreinte au vampire.

- Non, Esmée. Je reste.

Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit l'air soulagé de Carlisle, partagé du petit vampire brun, réjoui du colosse, impassible du blond, hautain du pseudo-mannequin...

Mais surtout, il croisa les prunelles dorées d'Edward. Ces prunelles qui le regardaient avec tendresse et compassion.

Oh oui, il restait. Mais il ne déclarerait pas forfait de sitôt.

**To be continued...**


	6. Une nouvelle famille

**Titre: **Passion

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/EC

**Résumé:** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Voici la suite! ;p**

Ch. 5:

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Harry sursauta à la voix glaciale d'Edward.

- Eh bien... Heu...

Il eut une moue penaude, tel un enfant prit la main dans le bocal de cookies.

- Repose ce cheveu. Maintenant.

Le brun soupira et laissa le long cheveu noir tomber à terre avant d'aller bouder dans sa chambre.

- Elle a qu'à pas les laisser traîner, aussi, maugréa-t-il en passant devant le vampire.

Edward se pinça l'arrête du nez alors que le rire guttural d'Emmet résonnait derrière lui.

- Il allait vraiment lui jeter une malédiction avec un de ses cheveux ? s'amusa le colosse.

- Je l'ignore mais, dans le doute, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

Voilà une semaine que le jeune sorcier avait accepté de rester avec eux et, si Esmée resplendissait de bonheur à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé un de ses enfants, lui avait l'impression de faire la garderie. Les années d'absence et la culpabilité avaient gommé les défauts d'Harry de son esprit mais il les retrouvait avec déplaisir ! Il avait oublié à quel point son ancien amant pouvait être immature, colérique, susceptible, boudeur, paresseux... Et surtout rusé ! Edward ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait empêché le jeune homme de faire des bêtises.

Rien que durant ces deux derniers jours, il avait dû intervenir quatre fois pour éviter à Bella d'être victime d'un sortilège. Lui et un Jasper amusé avaient dû fouiller sa chambre pour en sortir bougies, plumes, branches, poudres, encens et cristaux qu'Harry s'était mystérieusement procurés.

- Je vais voir Bella, dit finalement le roux en se levant.

Sans lâcher la télé du regard, Emmet hocha la tête.

- Je préviendrais les autres. Hé, s'exclama-t-il soudainement, tu...

- Seras là pour le week-end, oui Emmet. On pourra aller chasser. Je le dirai à Bella tout à l'heure.

- Cool.

Edward courut à travers la forêt de Forks jusqu'à arriver devant la petite maison bien connue du shérif. Il grimpa jusqu'à la fenêtre et entra dans la chambre de Bella pour voir cette dernière se masser le front.

- Mal de crâne? demanda-t-il en lui embrassant les cheveux.

- Oui, ça va et ca vient en ce moment, grimaça la jeune fille. Comment tu vas ?

- Beaucoup mieux maintenant, murmura le vampire lorsqu'elle s'allongea près de lui. Harry est épuisant.

- J'imagine, rit-elle. Aoutch.

- Tu veux des cachets ?

- Non, j'en ai déjà pris il y a dix minutes. Ça va passer.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, allongé de tout son long sur un lit doré en fer forgé, Harry Potter souriait sadiquement tout en enfonçant une fine aiguille dans une poupée vaudou. Edward ayant vidé sa chambre de tous ses artefacts, Harry avait dû ruser pour pouvoir gentiment torturer la jeune fille. Après tout, le vampire n'aurait jamais l'idée de chercher dans _sa propre chambre_. Celui-ci ne dormant jamais, il n'y avait aucun risques à cacher sa poupée sous le matelas. Et puis ce n'était pas bien méchant, juste une petite migraine de rien du tout.

Cette semaine auprès des Cullen aurait pu être bien pire. Esmée et Carlisle étaient aux petits soins pour lui, le géant vampirique était toujours partant pour un mauvais coup, l'empathe semblait amusé par ses frasques, le lutin lui confiait tous les potins de la ville, le mannequin peroxydé l'ignorait et, comble de bonheur, l'humaine était rarement ici, restant au lycée ou chez elle. Harry s'était d'ailleurs effondré de rire en apprenant que Edward, monsieur je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, était obligé de suivre le cursus humain pour la cinquante-troisième fois.

Esmée lui avait d'ailleurs demandé s'il voulait intégrer le lycée de Forks... La bonne blague ! Il n'était jamais allé au lycée et ça ne lui manquait pas plus que ça. Il avait des choses mille fois plus importantes à faire que d'entendre un type plus jeune que lui déblatérer sur il ne savait quel sujet barbant. Comme torturer l'humaine en cachette par exemple.

Pourtant, il finit par se lasser de donner des coups d'aiguille dans la poupée enchantée. Il la remit délicatement sous le matelas et se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'édredon doré. Il se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation des fleurs de fer sur les baldaquins et soupira. Ennuyer Edward et son humaine était peut-être distrayant, mais ça ne l'aiderait pas à récupérer le vampire. Il lui fallait un plan sérieux... Des objectifs qui lui feraient gravir doucement la pente pour atteindre son cœur...

Des trucs à faire quoi...

- Harry, dit Esmée en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, j'ai reçu la peinture pour ta chambre. On s'y met ?

- Ouaip !

Ça restait une activité comme une autre après tout.

* * *

><p>- Je ne serai pas là ce week-end, murmura Edward en sentant la jeune fille s'endormir.<p>

Le soleil était couché et Bella était dans son lit, blottie contre lui.

- Tu vas où ?

- Au Canada avec la famille. Emmet veut absolument aller chasser le grizzly.

- Tu as l'air enthousiaste, rit la jeune fille.

- Hmm, je préfèrerais rester ici, avec toi, susurra-t-il en glissant son nez dans son cou.

- Arrête ! Tu me chatouilles ! Lui dit Bella en éclatant de rire.

Le roux remit sagement sa tête sur l'oreiller et dit d'un air plus sérieux.

- Victoria est toujours une menace et je préfèrerais rester là pour te protéger. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais dire à Emmet que je...

- Que rien du tout ! Edward, on n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Victoria depuis des mois. Et je ne veux pas vous empêcher, toi et ta famille, de vous amuser. Vas-y. Et tue quelques grizzlys pour moi, ok ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Moi aussi. Et si tu tiens tant à ma sécurité...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant.

- Quoi ?

- Je pourrais toujours passer le week-end chez Jacob.

Les mâchoires du vampire se contractèrent alors que son regard se durcissait.

- Pas question.

- Edward ! Je serai plus en sécurité là-bas que n'importe où.

- Non, c'est non.

- Tu sais bien que je pourrais y aller pendant ton absence.

- Très bien, ils iront sans moi. Je reste.

- Edward, soupira Bella.

Elle se tourna complètement vers lui et lui caressa la joue.

- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule. En plus ça fera plaisir à Charlie. Il ne cesse de me dire que je dois passer plus de temps avec mes autres amis.

- Va chez Angela.

- C'est sûr, Angela sera d'une grande utilité contre Victoria. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai le temps de m'enfuir avant qu'elle ne la vide de son sang.

Le roux pinça les lèvres d'un air mécontent.

- Tu n'as qu'à rester avec Harry à la maison.

La brune haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es en train de me demander de passer tout un week-end dans la même maison que ton ex? répéta-t-elle d'un air ahuri.

Le vampire imagina la scène et éclata de rire.

- D'accord c'était une idée stupide.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! s'amusa la brune. Tu me retrouverais dans le four, cuite à point. Ou alors tu ne me retrouverais pas. Il m'aura enterrée quelque part dans la forêt par une sombre nuit sans lune, déclama-t-elle en prenant des faux airs de tragédienne.

- Ça va, j'ai compris, soupira Edward. Va pour le clebs.

- Jacob.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

* * *

><p>En rentrant chez lui, Edward resta un moment figé devant la cuisine.<p>

Dans la pièce, en face d'un Carlisle consterné, d'une Rosalie désapprobatrice, et d'une Alice hilare, Esmée et Harry étaient maculés de peinture de la tête aux pieds.

- Esmée, un peu de sérieux enfin, l'implora Carlisle.

- Oh, voyons, Carlisle ! J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu, non ? Edward, tu es rentré ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant.

Elle glissa jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Derrière les traces de peinture rouge qui tâchaient son visage de marbre, les yeux dorés de sa mère adoptive brillaient de mille feux et un sourire épanoui fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvée plus belle qu'en cet instant.

- Tu resplendis, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui rendre son baiser.

- Allons, Edward, gloussa-t-elle. Harry, va te débarbouiller pendant que je prépare le dîner.

Le brun hocha la tête et monta l'escalier jusqu'au premier. Edward échangea un regard avec Carlisle avant de le suivre. Le médecin aussi s'en était rendu compte.

Le vampire poussa la porte de la chambre nouvellement rouge et or.

- Eh bien, ronronna Harry. C'est une proposition ou tu veux juste me dire quelque chose ?

Ignorant ses remarques graveleuses, Edward prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. L'odeur chimique de la peinture arrivait à couvrir celle, naturelle, de café et d'épices du brun, mais ne pouvait rien contre l'arrière-goût persistant de cendre qui l'accompagnait partout.

- Waw... Que me vaut le plaisir ? s'étonna Harry en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Merci.

- Pour quoi ?

- Merci de rendre Esmée aussi heureuse, lui souffla-t-il avec émotion.

Harry ne répondit rien mais le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Nous partons en week-end.

- Oui, Emmet m'a dit. Vous allez chasser le grizzly.

- Tu pourrais venir avec nous, proposa Edward.

Le brun redressa la tête sans pour autant se détacher.

- Et qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Je mettrais la table pendant que vous ramenez le gibier ? On se fait un remake de _La petite maison dans la prairie_ ?

- Harry, soupira Edward.

- Quoi ? J'ai adoré cette série ! C'était déjà mieux que les débilités d'aujourd'hui.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée de te savoir seul pendant deux jours.

- T'en fais pas, va. Je suis un grand garçon.

Il fit doucement glisser sa main jusqu'aux fesses du vampire.

- Un garçon très sage...

- Ça va, j'ai compris, dit Edward en reculant rapidement.

Il ignora la moue boudeuse du sorcier et sortit de la chambre.

- Si jamais il y a quoique ce soit...

- Je t'appelle ! Je sais. Maintenant, si tu n'as pas l'intention de coucher avec moi, dehors !

Le vampire referma la porte avec un demi-sourire.

* * *

><p><em>I am an arms dealer fitting you,<br>with weapons in the form of words...  
>and I don't really care which side wins...<br>aslong as the room keeps singing  
>that's just the buisness i'm in...<br>This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arm race!  
>This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arm race!<em>*

Harry chantonnait doucement à l'arrière de la volvo, ses écouteurs bien enfoncés dans les oreilles. Il avait cru qu'il serait instructif d'écouter Edward se disputer avec son humaine, mais devant tant de mièvreries du genre "je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit", il avait fini par abdiquer.

Il abaissa ses lunettes de soleil et fit un clin d'œil aguicheur à Edward dans le rétroviseur. Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel et tapota impatiemment des doigts sur le volant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la frontière, Edward ralentit et se gara sur le bas-côté. Devant eux, adossé à une moto rutilante, un gigantesque Indien attendait.

Harry enleva ses lunettes de soleil d'un geste brusque, ébahi. Pour une coïncidence...

- Reste zen, lâcha simplement Bella avant de sortir de la voiture.

Edward serra les dents et sortit à son tour, en même temps qu'Harry. Ce dernier haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil en voyant le regard vainqueur de l'Indien lorsqu'il serra Bella dans ses bras.

- Je crois que tu as de la concurrence, susurra Harry.

Edward lui lança un regard noir.

- Oh pardon. Peut-être le savais-tu déjà ? lui demanda-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

Le vampire ricana d'une façon qui lui rappela agréablement le Edward de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Celui, vif, moqueur, charmeur, possessif, arrogant, torturé et sarcastique dont il était tombé amoureux.

- Tiens ! Mais je te reconnais. T'es l'auto-stoppeur, remarqua Jacob.

- Ouaip. Je t'avais bien dit que j'étais un ami des Cullen.

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Bella.

- Lui et ses copains ont eu la gentillesse de m'amener jusqu'à la ville, répondit Harry d'un air narquois.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai... Soupira Edward en se massant les tempes. À peine débarqué à Forks que tu attires toutes les créatures magiques du coin.

Harry gloussa en s'adossant au capot de la voiture.

- Attirer, c'est bien le terme. D'ailleurs, comment va le mec ultra-mignon à qui j'ai passé mon numéro ?

- Embry, grogna Jacob. Il se porte à merveille.

- Qu'il m'appelle quand il veut, de jour comme de nuit, ronronna Harry.

Bella écarquilla les yeux devant le comportement du sorcier. Enfin, Edward n'était qu'à quelques mètres et il...

- Quand tu auras fini de draguer, on pourra peut-être y aller, s'impatienta Edward, pas plus perturbé que ça.

- Mais je suis prêt ! s'indigna Harry en remettant ses lunettes. Ah et au fait, tu as bien fait de choisir l'humaine finalement.

- Et pourquoi ? s'enquit Edward en ouvrant la portière.

- Si un mec comme ça, dit-il en pointant Jacob du doigt, m'avait dragué, j'aurais pas hésité une seconde.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? soupira le vampire en entrant dans la voiture.

- À plus beau gosse ! salua Harry avant d'entrer à son tour.

La voiture démarra et fit demi-tour dans un nuage de poussière.

- Heu... Tu m'expliques ?

- C'est très compliqué, marmonna Bella.

**To be continued...**

* Fall Out Boy: This ain't a scene it's an arms race


	7. Il faut sauver Willy! Heu Harry!

**Titre: **Passion

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/EC

**Résumé:** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Bonjour, bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre! Je le poste vite fait avant de retourner à mon coup de coeur du moment: Doctor Who! **bave** Vive David Tennant! Et vive la Bretagne!**

Ch. 6:

- Cullen est _gay _? glapit Jacob d'un air horrifié.

Bella lui lança un regard exaspéré.

- C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as retenu de cette histoire?

- Bah, c'est quand même le truc le plus gros, attend ! Merde, la sangsue est bisexuel... J'y crois pas...

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. Je viens de te dire que les sorciers existent, que celui que tu as croisé a près de cent ans et tout ce que tu trouves d'étonnant, c'est le fait que lui et Edward aient été amoureux ?

- Heu... Oui ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsque la jeune fille lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

- Mais toi ça te fait rien ? Tu ne trouves pas ça... bizarre ?

- Pas vraiment, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Comme Edward l'a dit, c'était une autre époque et un autre lieu.

- Quand même...

- Bon, quand tu seras remis, appelles-moi, on en discuteras, claqua-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

- Oh Bella !

Jacob la rattrapa et la retourna vivement. Il lui offrit son plus beau regard de chiot et chouina :

- Tu vas pas me faire la tête alors qu'on a enfin un week-end pour nous !

- Alors arrête d'agir comme un gamin immature ! À moins que...

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil gêné :

- Je veux dire... Tu n'es pas... homophobe, hein ?

- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Jake, choqué. Attends, je suis un loup-garou. Ce serait quand même un comble si j'étais raciste ! dit-il avec un rire semblable à un aboiement.

Bella sourit, rassurée. Mine de rien elle n'avait pas très envie d'être confrontée à ce genre de personne.

- On marche un peu ? lui proposa l'Indien.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva du tronc d'arbre échoué.

Le soleil déclinait lentement dans le ciel, virant au orange et faisant scintiller la mer. Jake finit par prendre la parole, mettant fin au silence complice qui s'était installé.

- Dis... Tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour que Cullen et le sorcier se remettent ensemble.

La jeune fille se raidit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je l'ignore.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais dans ce cas ?

La brune le foudroya du regard.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas vu la proposition cachée.

Jacob grimaça.

- Je les laisserais faire, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise... Si Edward est heureux, ça me convient, soupira la jeune fille d'un air triste. Même si, honnêtement, je préfèrerais que ca n'arrive pas.

Le brun eut une expression pensive et finit par dire :

- Il m'avait quand même l'air... bizarre ce type. Tu te rends compte qu'il a dragué Embry devant nous ?

- Sérieusement ?

- Je t'assure. Il lui a écrit son numéro sur la paume de la main. Je me serais cru dans un mauvais film à l'eau de rose.

La jeune fille rit doucement. Ça collait tellement avec le caractère du sorcier...

- À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire tout à l'heure? Il aurait sérieusement...

Une grimace d'inconfort déforma ses traits et il se reprit :

- Il serait sorti avec Embry même si il était avec Cullen ?

Bella fronça un instant les sourcils avant d'avoir une expression narquoise :

- Ce n'était pas d'Embry qu'il parlait...

- Hein ? Alors qui ?

- Hé bien, le seul Indien baraqué présent je pense, ricana-t-elle.

- Attends... Moi ? s'exclama Jacob en pointant sa propre poitrine.

- Tu lui plais on dirait, le taquina-t-elle.

- Yeurk ! Sans façon merci !

- Pourquoi ? Il est très beau garçon !

Jacob haussa un sourcil :

- Intéressée Bell' ?

- D'accord, cette conversation s'arrête là.

Ils rirent tous les deux, heureux et complices, mais furent brutalement interrompus par le hurlement d'un loup au loin.

Jacob se tourna vers la forêt, l'air perplexe et inquiet.

- Sam nous appelle. Tu penses pouvoir rentrer seule ?

- Bien sûr.

- Cool, tiens, les clés de la voiture. Appelle mon père si tu as un problème.

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur le front et courut avant de disparaitre derrière les arbres. La jeune fille profita encore quelques secondes des embruns de la mer puis monta dans la voiture de Jacob. Elle fit démarrer le moteur et prit la direction de la maison des Black. Sur le chemin elle aurait juré avoir vu à plusieurs reprises de gigantesques formes sombres filer à travers les arbres. Quoiqu'il se passait, cela devait être important. Un mauvais pressentiment naquit au creux de son estomac, lui nouant les entrailles.

Elle se gara devant la petite maison en bois et entra pour voir Billy près de la fenêtre, semblant guetter quelque chose.

- Il se passe quelque chose de grave? demanda-t-elle.

- Ils ont trouvé des traces fraîches. Deux vampires au moins. Ils ont reconnu la femelle de la dernière fois.

- Victoria, murmura Bella.

La brune serra les poings, luttant contre l'angoisse qui menaçait de lui broyer la gorge.

- Mon père, Charlie...

- Je l'ai invité à venir pêcher, la rassura Billy. Il devrait arriver dans quelques minutes. Les vampires ont dû profiter du départ des Cullen.

La mention de la famille vampirique la frappa de plein fouet.

- Harry ! haleta-t-elle. Il est à la villa ! Il faut le prévenir !

- Qui ça ? demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Harry Potter. Il... Il loge chez les Cullen. Il faut que je l'appelle, s'affola-t-elle en se ruant sur son portable.

Elle composa rapidement le numéro de la villa et attendit. Personne ne décrocha. Elle rappela à trois reprises, sans succès.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Hors de question. Bella, il y a deux vampires dans la nature, tu ne quittes pas la maison !

- Mais Harry est seul à la villa ! Et il est humain Billy ! s'écria la jeune fille.

L'homme hésita, tiraillé à l'idée qu'une personne puisse être attaquée durant l'absence des Cullen.

- Reste ici, dit-il finalement. Je vais avertir la meute.

Il fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la porte et sortit de la maison. Bella resta seule dans le salon, se tordant les doigts en imaginant les pires scénarios possibles. Et si Victoria se dirigeait vers la villa en pensant que c'était elle qui était à l'intérieur ? Elle la visualisa aisément, dans le dos d'Harry, lui enfonçant ses dents dans le cou. Mon Dieu, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si cela arrivait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'elle allait sortir elle-même pour chercher Harry, la porte s'ouvrit sur Billy, le vieux Quil Ateara, Sue, et la meute entière.

- Bon Bella, Jacob nous a raconté pour le sorcier, commença rapidement Sam. Mais cela ne nous permet pas de franchir la frontière.

- Quoi ? s'horrifia la jeune fille. Mais... Mais il est en danger ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

- On ne peut pas rompre le traité Bella, ce serait une déclaration de guerre, lui dit doucement Sue.

- Les Cullen comprendront ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser Harry se faire tuer ! Appelez-les, je vous en prie !

Les Indiens se regardèrent, hésitant visiblement quant à la marche à suivre.

Agacée, Bella sortit rapidement son portable et appela Edward.

- _Allô_, dit la voix velouté de son amour dans le combiné.

- Edward ? C'est moi. Écoute, Victoria est apparue et elle est accompagné. Je suis en sécurité à la Push mais je m'inquiète pour Harry, il est seul à la villa et...

- _On rentre_, la coupa le vampire.

- Et Harry aura le temps de se faire tuer d'ici là! S'écria la jeune fille à bout de nerfs.

Jacob claqua la langue et tendit la main.

- Les loups veulent te parler, l'avertit Bella avant de donner le téléphone à Jack qui le passa à Sam.

- Cullen, c'est Sam Uley. Oui... Non, on a perdu leur trace près de la rivière secondaire... Oui... Oui... Non, on ne peut... Et le traité... Ce n'est pas très réglementaire... Oui... Ne... Ah... Oui, docteur Cullen... Bien. D'accord. On vous rappelle ensuite.

Sam lui tendit de nouveau le téléphone :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est décidé ?

- _Nous avons accepté de faire une entorse au traité. Ils vont chercher Harry et il restera à la Réserve le temps que nous revenions._

- D'accord, je te laisse.

- _Bella ?_

- Oui ?

- _Merci... Merci d'avoir pensé à Harry._

- C'est normal Edward. Il aurait... Une minute... Est-ce qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour moi ? demanda la jeune fille avec circonspection.

Le vampire rit chaudement.

- _Sans aucun doute. Il n'hésiterait pas à sauter dans un ravin pour sauver un chiot._

- Ça me rassure, à bientôt Edward.

- À_ bientôt._

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers la meute.

- Je vous accompagne, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Certainement pas !

- Si, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en empêcher.

- Au contraire, c'est notre devoir. Tu restes ici. Ça pourrait être dangereux.

- Je viens, fit-elle, catégorique.

Jake soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Je déteste quand elle est butée comme ça, souffla le brun.

Bella l'ignora royalement.

- S'il vous plaît, je veux vraiment venir.

- C'est bon, ca va, s'agaça Jacob. Je la prend avec moi.

- Jake, tu es sûr que...

- C'est bon Sam, c'est ok. Allez viens Bell.

Ils sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans la voiture de Jacob.

- T'es quand même chiante comme fille, tu le sais ça.

- Honnêtement Jake, j'en ai rien à faire.

Le loup soupira une nouvelle fois mais démarra. Le trajet jusqu'à la villa se passa dans le plus grand silence et sembla durer une éternité. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Bella aurait vraiment voulu que Jake accélère. Aux abords de la villa, le brun gara la voiture et descendit, faisant signe à Bella de ne pas bouger pour l'instant. Il s'approcha de la maison, renifla, et hocha la tête. La jeune fille descendit et courut jusqu'à la porte sur laquelle elle frappa. Aucune réponse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jacob.

- J'entends de la musique et une respiration, le renseigna celui-ci. Peut-être qu'il dort.

La brune pinça les lèvres et retoqua avant d'actionner plusieurs fois la sonnette. Des bruits de pas se firent soudain entendre derrière le battant qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Bordel ! Est-il possible de prendre un bain dans cette foutue ville ? s'exclama un Harry trempé et tenant maladroitement une serviette autour de sa taille.

Bella fut une seconde éblouie par son corps... Eh bien soyons francs, splendide, mais se reprit.

- Des... Des traces de Victoria et d'un autre vampire ont été détectées, il faut que tu viennes à la Réserve jusqu'à ce que les Cullen rentrent, bafouilla-t-elle.

Le brun jura entre ses dents et leur fit signe d'entrer. Une douce musique rétro évoluait dans l'air :

_Birds do it, Bees do it,  
>Even educated fleas do it,<br>Let's do it, Let's fall in looove._

- Sympa la musique, ricana Jacob.

- C'est déjà mieux que les merdes qu'on écoute de nos jours, maugréa Harry.

Celui-ci claqua des doigts et, sous leurs yeux écarquillés, la bouteille d'alcool posée sur la table basse servit un verre qui lévita jusqu'à la main du sorcier.

- Je vais m'habiller, dit-il après avoir bu une gorgée.

- Je l'avoue, c'est la classe, murmura Jacob d'un air admiratif une fois le brun éloigné.

- Et encore, tu ne l'a pas vu reconstruire entièrement une porte. J'en étais restée...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la bouteille, le verre et tout ce qui traînait dans la pièce se ranger seul. La stéréo s'arrêta et s'ouvrit seule, le CD sortant du lecteur pour aller se ranger dans sa boîte.

- Merde, jura Jacob en regardant les coussins se taper entre eux pour reprendre du volume et se remettre en place.

- Je suis prêt, dit Harry d'une voix traînante en enfilant un pull rouge.

Les yeux de Bella s'égarèrent quelques secondes sur son ventre plat avant de remonter rapidement, ses joues prenant une couleur parfaitement accordée au pull du jeune homme. Elle se racla la gorge :

- On peut y aller Jake ?

Le brun lui lança un coup d'œil sceptique, signe qu'il n'était pas dupe et sortit de la maison.

Bella le suivit, rouge honte, un Harry perplexe sur ses talons.

Cette humaine ne reprenait-elle _jamais _une couleur normale ?

* * *

><p>Assis devant le feu de camps, un bras replié autour de Bella, son estomac rempli par les chips et les hot-dogs, Jacob observait le spectacle insolite sous ses yeux.<p>

Embry et Seth semblaient totalement hypnotisés par le numéro de charme du sorcier et bavaient littéralement devant lui. Depuis son arrivée à la Réserve, celui-ci ne faisait que draguer les deux loups et enrager Paul.

- Bon, on commence? Demanda Quil avec enthousiasme.

Harry arrêta de faire les yeux doux à Embry et se releva en s'époussetant rapidement. Il fit craquer les os de sa nuque et fit jouer ses doigts pour les détendre. Celui-ci leur avait promis une petite démonstration de magie à la fin du dîner, expliquant de ce fait la présence des Anciens.

Le brun ferma les yeux et mit ses mains au-dessus du feu.

- Ô Esprit, es-tu là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Les loups éclatèrent de rire et même Paul se laissa aller à un rictus. Le brun rouvrit un œil en souriant avant de faire des arabesques dans les airs avec ses mains. Il fit d'étranges mouvements durant plusieurs secondes, déplaçant la fumée du feu et s'arrêta.

Ils attendirent, les sens aux aguets et sursautèrent lorsque les flammes jaillirent , montant jusqu'à deux mètres de hauteur. Emily poussa un cri aigu en voyant les braises voler dans les airs pour prendre la forme d'une meute de loups courant au-dessus des flammes. Ils observèrent le spectacle, bouche-bée, et sursautèrent de nouveau quand les braises se détachèrent les unes des autres pour aller éclater dans ciel en mini feux d'artifices.

Ils applaudirent de concert et Jared siffla avec admiration. Harry eut pourtant une moue déçue :

- Bon... J'aurais pu faire mieux. Je dois rouiller.

- Sans dec', tu peux faire mieux que ça ? s'étonna Quil.

- Bien sûr, dit-il avec dédain. Ce n'est qu'un petit spectacle de pacotille. Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à utiliser de sorts majeurs. Je me contente d'une magie mineur d'habitude, comme la lévitation ou les petites malédictions.

- Non ? Une vraie malédiction ? demanda Seth.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire charmeur qui le fit rougir et répondit :

- Bah des petits trucs de rien du tout, un petit maléfice de malchance, une poupée vaudou pour filer des migraines...

- Des migraines ? répéta Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sorcier grimaça.

- Ok, j'avoue, je suis coupable. Mais, à ma défense, je m'ennuyais sec !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? s'enquit Jacob en fronçant les sourcils.

- Disons que j'ai été sujette à de mystérieuses migraines cette semaine, grinça la brune.

Leah éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- Leah ! aboya Sam.

Harry regarda les loups se chamailler avec un léger sourire nostalgique. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au sein de la fratrie Weasley. Cette même complicité profonde flottait dans l'air.

Il se coucha sur l'herbe et regarda les étoiles au-dessus de lui.

Finalement, ce voyage à Forks n'était pas un fiasco total.

**To be continued...**

_Let's do it _de Cole Porter (musique des années 20 si je ne me trompe pas)

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! J'espere que ca vous a plu! ^w^ Et une petite citation bretonne et stupide avant de vous dire au revoir:<strong>

**"God save the kouign!" Breizh Pistols**


	8. Un peu de magie

**Titre: **Passion

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/EC

**Résumé:** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Hello amis lecteurs! Voici les nouvelles aventures de Super-Ryry à Forks!**

Ch. 7:

De larges lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez, Harry parcourait les rayons d'une boutique de la Réserve. Mine de rien, ces Indiens devaient avoir eu quelques notions de magie par le passé, à en juger par leurs étagères. Bon, ce n'était pas ici qu'il trouverait de la peau de serpent d'Arbre du Cap, mais ils avaient les bases, de la mandragore, de la valériane, de la belladone, de l'asphodèle... Oh! Des doxis séchées !

Harry prit le bocal et le regarda avec intérêt.

- C'est combien ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille derrière le guichet.

Celle-ci sursauta et releva la tête de son magazine. Un soupçon de Légilimencie renseigna Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel. La nièce du propriétaire. Une gamine qui pensait que son oncle tenait une boutique poussiéreuse et farfelue.

- Heu... Quel est le numéro ?

Retenant un soupir consterné, Harry dit :

- 491.

L'adolescente rougit sous son regard et plongea dans un gros registre.

- Alors... Heu... Six dollars le bocal.

Harry hocha la tête et le mit dans le panier. Il continua ses recherches, ignorant royalement le regard envieux de la gamine sur lui.

Il fronça les sourcils devant un petit bocal plein de graines. Il lut l'étiquette avec attention : _Graines de Tentacula vénéneuse_, puis grogna de dédain.

- Votre oncle rentre quand ? aboya-t-il en direction de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci sursauta de nouveau et bégaya :

- Ve-Vers cinq heures...

Harry sortit un papier de sa poche et griffonna dessus :

_Graines de Tentacula vénéneuse, mon œil ! Elles devraient être rouge et noir. Lorsque vous aurez fini d'arnaquer vos clients, appelez-moi._

Il laissa son numéro et donna le papier à la jeune fille.

- Pour votre oncle.

- Heu... Très bien, dit-elle d'un air perdu. Je... Je vous l'encaisse ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le bocal de doxis.

- Pas la peine, renifla Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais son regard fut attiré vers une petite fiole à la couleur sombre qu'il connaissait bien. Du jus de belladone... Un lent sourire calculateur étira ses lèvres. Il prit deux flacons et les posa sur le comptoir, faisant sursauter de nouveau la jeune fille, et dit d'une voix suave :

- Combien ?

* * *

><p>Edward regarda Bella dormir quelques minutes avant de sauter par la fenêtre et de courir jusqu'à la villa. Depuis le retour d'Harry, une odeur de nourriture flottait constamment dans l'air, ravissant Esmée qui avait toujours voulu cuisiner pour d'éventuels hôtes.<p>

Au clair de lune, les cheveux blonds de Rosalie étincelaient comme une rivière de diamants mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il lut rapidement dans les pensées de la vampire et hocha la tête, montrant son accord. La blonde disparut donc à l'intérieur de la maison pour en revenir avec l'équipement de base-ball.

À l'intérieur, Emmet, Jasper et Alice faisaient les équipes à grands cris et protestations véhémentes. Il entendait également la respiration d'Harry au premier.

_Il voulait te parler de quelque chose. Tu devrais aller le rejoindre_, l'enjoignit mentalement Esmée avant d'aider Rosalie à préparer le terrain.

Il hocha la tête et monta les escaliers. Devant la porte, il pouvait entendre des bruits de verre s'entrechoquant. Il toqua doucement.

- Entre.

Le roux poussa le battant et ouvrit la bouche... pour la refermer aussitôt. Devant lui, Harry était appuyé contre sa commode, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux brillants... Trop brillants. La pupille légèrement dilatée et le regard intense envoyaient des signaux clairs à son cerveau, et surtout à ses reins. Il déglutit en voyant son air canaille et se secoua mentalement.

- Tu voulais me parler ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Hmm... Oui, mais si tu as autre chose à me proposer, je suis entièrement d'accord, susurra le brun.

Edward se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour refouler son désir et reprit plus calmement :

- Non. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Harry eut une moue boudeuse et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à le frôler.

- Ça ne te rappelle rien ? souffla-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Mes yeux.

Edward soupira d'agacement et plongea avec réticence dans le regard empli de luxure du jeune homme. Ces yeux verts étincelant comme des émeraudes et à la pupille surdimensionnée le ramena plusieurs décennies en arrière, lorsqu'il avait rencontré ce garçon à l'air maladif mais indéniablement sensuel, qui attirait les riches blancs venus d'Europe d'un simple clin d'œil.

- Tu as pris quelque chose ? demanda Edward en caressant inconsciemment la joue satinée.

- Du jus de belladone. Deux gouttes dans chaque œil. J'en mettais à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ça les rendait tous dingue, sourit-il.

Le brun se rapprocha encore, collant son torse au sien et monta sur la pointe des pieds, approchant lentement ses lèvres des siennes. Mais lorsque la bouche vermeille effleura son visage, Edward se recula prestement.

- On ne peut pas faire ça.

- Bien sûr que si on peut ! Il suffit que tu arrêtes de résister.

- Bon sang, Harry ! Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord ! Je pensais que tu acceptais tout ça !

Le brun serra les mâchoires et un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux brillants.

- Non, Edward, gronda-t-il. _Tu_ étais d'accord. Pas moi ! C'est de ta faute si les choses sont aussi compliquées ! On aurait pu être ensemble et laisser ton humaine vivre sa vie d'humaine avec le loup. On aurait été heureux pour les cinq prochains siècles et elle, elle aurait eu une ribambelle d'enfants qui la combleraient de bonheur. Mais _à cause de toi_, et parce que tu n'es qu'un foutu égoïste, je me retrouve coincé ici, à attendre que tu t'intéresses de nouveau à moi ! Explosa-t-il.

Le vampire se recula, choqué.

- Jamais je ne... Je ne te force pas à rester si tu n'en as pas envie, souffla Edward d'un air horrifié.

- Bien sûr que si, siffla Harry. Je t'aime Edward. Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé. Et le problème, c'est que tu préfères cette humaine à moi, ne me laissant même pas l'opportunité de te rappeler à quel point, toi aussi, tu m'aimes.

- Harry, je...

- Mais par tous les dieux ! Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas juste ? hurla Harry, au bord des larmes.

- Parce que je l'aime ! cria Edward.

La gifle partit aussitôt, magiquement amplifiée pour que sa tête tourne sous le choc. Et Edward se rendit compte avec ébahissement qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir souffrir. Car il avait amplement mérité cette douleur.

- Dehors, articula le brun alors que de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Harry, je...

- DEHORS ! hurla-t-il.

Et, d'un mouvement de bras, une force invisible rejeta brusquement Edward contre le mur du couloir qui se fissura, alors que la porte claquait en se refermant.

- Je suppose que la partie est annulée ? s'éleva la voix d'Alice au rez-de-chaussé.

- Quel... Mais quel... Mais quel petit minable! ENFOIRÉ ! hurla Harry en envoyant le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main contre le mur.

Le vase rempli de fleurs gracieusement déposé par Esmée éclata contre le mur, répandant une gerbe d'eau sur le tapis.

- Connard... Je t'en foutrai moi, des je t'aime... Salopard de merde !

D'un geste rageur, il fit exploser les oreillers, faisant tomber une pluie de plumes au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsque son portable vibra, il décrocha et aboya :

- Quoi ?

- _Monsieur Potter ? Je suis Terrence Moary, vous êtes venu dans ma boutique aujourd'hui_, dit une voix calme dans le téléphone.

Harry cligna des yeux et, comprenant, se passa la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus :

- Ah oui... Excusez-moi.

- _Ce n'est rien. Pourriez-vous revenir ? J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Et je suis sûr qu'un... connaisseur comme vous saura l'apprécier._

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'homme raccrocha. Harry regarda son téléphone d'un air hébété pendant quelques secondes avant de se secouer. Il enfila sa veste et rangea la chambre d'un signe de main, enlevant par la même le sort de silence, et sortit de la pièce avant de dévaler les escaliers.

- Harry ? s'étonna Esmée, un plateau de cookies à la main. Tu vas quelque part ?

- Heu... Oui. Je dois faire un tour en ville.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa la femme.

Harry grimaça :

- À vrai dire, je vais à la Réserve.

- Oh... Fais attention à toi, mon chéri. Ces loups sont... dangereux.

- C'est bon, Esmée. Je sais me défendre.

Il l'enlaça brièvement et sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers le garage. Mais alors qu'il allait prendre la voiture qu'Emmet et Jasper lui avait achetée, il prit les clés de la Volvo et monta dedans.  
>Il avait déjà démarré qu'Alice sortait en criant des protestations.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Carlisle en la rejoignant aussitôt.

- Il est parti avec la voiture d'Edward, gémit-elle.

- Et ?

- Et il ne va pas _du tout _aimer l'état dans lequel il va la retrouver...

* * *

><p>Harry entra dans la boutique, faisant carillonner la cloche au-dessus de la porte. La gamine au comptoir avait été remplacée par un vieil homme au visage ridé mais à la carrure puissante. Il le détailla des pieds à la tête et dit avec amusement :<p>

- M. Potter je présume?

- Vous présumez bien. Alors ? Qu'avez-vous à me montrer.

- Ah... La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui... Impatiente et impolie.

Un rictus narquois prit place sur les lèvres d'Harry qui ricana :

- Crois-mois vieil homme, je parcourais déjà le monde que ta mère changeait tes langes.

Le boutiquier haussa un sourcil étonné mais ne releva pas. Il s'enfonça dans le magasin et s'agenouilla. Il écarta le tapis usé par le temps, dévoilant une trappe qu'il souleva.

- Après vous.

Harry jeta un regard sceptique à l'escalier de bois qui s'enfonçait dans le sol mais descendit. Ce qu'il trouva au sous-sol le laissa pantelant. Sur de vieilles étagères en bois, des centaines d'ingrédients, livres et instruments reposaient. La pièce vibrait de magie.

- Vous savez quoi M. Moary ? Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux, souffla le brun d'un air extatique.

- Je n'en doute pas, rit le vieil homme en allumant la lumière.

Harry parcourut les rayonnages, aussi heureux qu'un enfant le matin de Noël. Il y avait des ingrédients rares, des manuscrits traitant de la magie et de ses origines, des traités de potions, des artefacts spéciaux... Bon sang, il ignorait même si la réserve de Molly Weasley était aussi remplie !

- Ma famille a compté de nombreux sorciers, lui expliqua Terrence. Nous avons collecté ces objets au fur et à mesure des siècles.

- Mais la magie n'est pas héréditaire, objecta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Et il était bien placé pour le savoir. Sur les sept enfants Weasley, seul Charlie avait le don.

- Non. Mais nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, dit Terrence avec un sourire nostalgique. Les Moary ont été les sorciers du clan durant des siècles. Chaque enfant de ma famille naissait avec la magie.

Son expression s'assombrit :

- Jusqu'au grand sortilège.

- Le grand sortilège ? répéta Harry en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

- Celui qui a permis aux guerriers du clan de devenir des loups. Mon ancêtre et ses deux sœurs sont morts sur le coup en donnant ce pouvoir au clan. Et depuis, nous n'avons plus eu la magie.

- Désolé, grimaça Harry en comprenant.

Ça devait être horrible... Chaque enfant qui naissait avec la magie et tout d'un coup plus rien... Dur...

Harry se racla la gorge et regarda les rayons autour de lui :

- Et je suppose que vous n'allez pas me laisser accéder gratuitement à ces merveilles ?

L'homme eut un sourire rusé :

- J'ai une famille à nourrir, M. Potter. Et, si ce que ce vieux Billy raconte est vrai... Vous vivez avec les Cullen. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous manquez de moyens ?

Le brun lui tira puérilement la langue et remit ses lunettes de soleil.

- Dans ce cas, je vous dis à très bientôt, M. Moary.

- À très bientôt, M. Potter.

Harry remonta les escaliers et sortit de la boutique. Mais alors qu'il allait vers la sortie de la Réserve, il se rappela avoir pris la voiture d'Edward. Et il se rappela surtout _pourquoi_ il l'avait prise.  
>Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres et il s'assit dans la voiture. Il roula pendant un moment, faisant le tour de la ville, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il siffla.<p>

- Hey !

Les jeunes qui taguaient le mur d'un quelconque magasin se retournèrent, l'air méfiant. Harry leur offrit son sourire le plus désarmant, les faisant rougir.

- Ça vous dit de refaire la déco de ma voiture ? Je la trouve trop... classique, susurra-t-il.

Les jeunes échangèrent un regard brillant et avancèrent, leurs bombes à la mains.

* * *

><p>- Comment se sont passés tes examens ? demanda doucement Edward en caressant les cheveux de Bella.<p>

- Ça a été. Mais le plus dur est demain. J'ai algèbre et anglais. Heureusement, c'est le dernier jour.

- Alice veut organiser une fête pour la fin des examens...

La brune soupira :

- J'imagine que protester ne va servir à rien ?

- Exactement.

- Dans ce cas, essaye de la contenir un peu. Rien de trop extravagant, d'accord ?

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, rit doucement Edward en lui effleurant la joue.

- Mais tu...

Un crissement de pneus sur l'asphalte l'interrompit, la faisant sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que... Papa ?

Plusieurs jurons retentirent au rez-de-chaussé, suivit du lourd pas de Charlie dans les escaliers. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, la sortant pratiquement de ses gonds :

- Est-ce que c'est _ta_ voiture? éructa le shérif.

Le roux fronça les sourcils et descendit rapidement, Bella sur ses talons. Il écarquilla les yeux en ouvrant la porte.

À moitié garée sur le trottoir, sa Volvo était tellement taguée que la peinture d'origine était pratiquement invisible. Sous les multiples graffitis colorés et souvent à connotation sexuelle, seul le pare-brise avant avait été épargné.

Le vampire serra les poings avant de siffler entre ses dents :

- Harry...

Le concerné se trouvait d'ailleurs à quelques mètres de la frontière, une bouteille de bière à la main, les épaules secouées de gloussements. Seigneur... Il aurait dû rester prendre une photo. Rien ne l'aurait alors protégé du courroux du vampire mais ça aurait été extra. De quoi mourir sans regrets.

Il avala une gorgée de bière, obtenue illégalement grâce aux bons soins de la bande de taggeurs, et continua sa route, marchant un peu au hasard. Bon, c'est vrai que c'était petit de s'attaquer à la voiture d'Edward... Et nul doute qu'il se vengerait... Mais, bon Dieu ! La tête qu'il avait dû tirer !

Un nouveau rire le secoua, le pliant en deux alors qu'il imaginait le vampire, pleurant à chaudes larmes en caressant sa voiture mutilée... Jouissif !

Le brun se figea soudainement et se retourna, scrutant la forêt avec attention. Rien... Pourtant il aurait juré que quelqu'un le regardait. Il fronça les sourcils et avala une nouvelle gorgée en regardant autour de lui d'un air suspicieux. Edward n'était quand même pas venu jusque là pour lui demander des comptes ? Si ?

Le brun accéléra, attentif au moindre bruit. Rien. Il avait dû rêver.

Un poids s'écrasa soudain sur son dos, le faisant tomber lourdement au sol.

- Aoutch ! Mais ça va p...

Il se gela littéralement lorsque deux mains beaucoup trop blanches entrèrent dans son champs de vision et qu'une bouche inconnue se pressa contre son cou.

Juste au niveau de la carotide.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Petit rappel avant de vous quitter: C'est 5$ la caisse de tomates pourries à lancer sur Edward et 10$ si vous voulez le lapider! Je rappelle que toucher la tête vous fait gagner 50 points! Bon divertissement!<strong>


	9. Le début des ennuis

**Titre: **Passion

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/EC

**Résumé:** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Bonjour à tous! Je m'excuse pour ce loooong retard, mais le chapitre 10 a été très dur à écrire! J'espere que vous m'excuserez et que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de vos attentes! Je vois que personne n'a deviné qui était l'attaquant d'Harry! xD Enfin bref, merci encore à tous pour vos reviews!**

Ch. 8:

Harry avait rarement eu peur dans sa vie, et dans ces cas là, l'incident restait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Et pourtant, chaque fois il avait su dépasser sa peur et avancer.

Que ce soit lorsque son oncle le battait, lorsqu'un vieil homme l'avait pris contre un mur crasseux pour la première fois, lorsque Lavande Brown avait tenté de l'empoisonner, rageuse qu'il lui vole sa clientèle, ou même lorsqu'Edward avait failli le dévorer sous sa forme animagus, il avait toujours su faire face avec courage.

Mais lorsque Voldemort les avait enfermés dans cette église, lorsqu'il avait vu les gens qu'il aimait pleurer, tout espoir envolé, lorsqu'il avait vu Hermione se suicider pour que Voldemort épargne son bébé, lorsqu'il avait senti les flammes brûler sa chair et la fumée l'asphyxier, il avait eu peur, et n'avait pas su vaincre sa terreur.

Aujourd'hui encore, ses cauchemars étaient hantés par l'incendie et par les yeux haineux de Voldemort qui les regardait crever.

Et malgré toutes ces épreuves, malgré toutes ces peurs, Harry était encore pétrifié à l'idée de mourir. C'est pour cela qu'il ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues lorsque le vampire lécha sa gorge, prêt à se nourrir de son sang.

Pourtant, son heure ne devait pas être encore venue car un rugissement résonna soudain dans la forêt et le poids sur son dos fut délogé violemment.

Il releva la tête et vit cinq gigantesques loups bruns se jeter sur le vampire inconnu. Tandis que les mâchoires claquaient, que les griffes tranchaient et que les bêtes grondaient, le suceur de sang réussit à glisser hors de la mêlé et s'enfuit. Les loups le pourchassèrent aussitôt, laissant Harry seul et hébété.

Le brun cligna des yeux, pas vraiment sûr de ce qui venait de se passer. Une violente douleur élança son bras et il baissa les yeux pour découvrir son membre sanguinolent. Il jura entre ses dents et prit son portable.

- _Allô ?_

- Esmée... C'est Harry, haleta-t-il. Je... J'ai eu un petit problème... Est-ce que tu peux appeler Carlisle ?

- _Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es blessé ? _s'affola la vampire au téléphone.

- Eh bien, un peu... Tu peux l'appeler ? Je transplane.

- _Non mon chéri ! Je vais venir te chercher ! Dis-moi où tu es !_

- Esmée, je saigne ! Alors appelle Carlisle, s'il-te-plaît.

Il y eut une seconde de silence avant qu'elle n'abdique.

- _Très bien. Fais attention à toi._

- Compte sur moi.

Il raccrocha et inspira profondément en visualisant la villa blanche. Il disparut en un "CRAC!" sonore et réapparut, plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, l'instant d'après.

Esmée sortit de la maison, l'air inquiet, suivie d'Edward et de son humaine. _Génial_, pensa Harry en serrant les dents.

- J'ai fait sortir tout le monde, lui dit la femme en restant à une certaine distance.

- De toute évidence non, grinça-t-il en foudroyant Bella du regard.

La jeune fille sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même, gênée. Saloperie, de quoi devait-il avoir l'air, blessé et tâché de terre ? Pour reprendre une certaine dignité, il se tourna vers Edward avec un sourire tordu.

- Le nouveau look de ta voiture te plaît ?

- Je pense qu'il y a plus important, répondit calmement le vampire en s'avançant.

Il posa une main dans son dos et le guida à l'intérieur.

- Carlisle est en chemin et... Esmée tu peux y aller, dit-il en se retournant.

La vampire eut une expression douloureuse et finit par reculer d'un pas.

- Je suis navrée, mon chéri.

- C'est bon, la rassura Harry.

Elle hocha la tête et disparut. Restés seuls, Harry décida qu'il valait mieux ignorer l'humaine.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur le sofa, son bras calé contre lui.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Edward.

Malgré son air détaché, Harry pouvait voir ses prunelles noircir et ses mouvements se faire plus rapides et saccadés, moins humains.

- Pour ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir. J'étais en colère et je me suis emporté.

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est oublié.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et ses narines étroites palpitèrent. L'humaine posa une main sur son bras.

- Edward, peut-être serait-il plus prudent de t'éloigner... suggéra-t-elle.

Le vampire hésita mais finit par reculer d'encore quelques pas. Il changea de sujet d'une voix empressée :

- Si tu nous disais ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je serais ravi de l'entendre également, dit Carlisle en entrant dans la pièce, son manteau légèrement mouillé.

Le blond examina d'un coup d'œil la blessure et disparut une seconde pour réapparaitre avec une trousse de premiers soins.

- Edward, éloigne-toi.

Le roux pinça les lèvres de contrariété mais alla au fond de la pièce avec Bella. Carlisle ôta délicatement le blouson d'Harry et commença à nettoyer la blessure, les sourcils froncés.

- Ce sont des traces de griffures. Tu es allé à la Réserve ?

- Pas loin, j'étais à la frontière. Un vampire s'est jeté sur moi.

Carlisle cessa une minute son travail pour se pencher et le renifler.

- J'ai du mal déceler son odeur. Elle est couverte par celle de terre et de... loup ?

Un grondement sortit de la gorge d'Edward alors que Bella se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air effrayé.

- Oui, ils sont arrivés et sont partis à la poursuite du vampire. L'un d'eux a dû me griffer en écartant le vampire.

- Quelle bande de...

- Edward, soupira Carlisle, ils viennent de lui sauver la vie. Une griffure est un bien maigre prix à payer. Ce vampire inconnu m'inquiète beaucoup plus. Surtout qu'Alice n'a rien vu du tout... Nous allons devoir être très prudents.

- Vous pensez que ça a un lien avec Victoria ? demanda Bella d'une voix blanche.

Les deux vampires froncèrent les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas une hypothèse à écarter, conclut Carlisle en bandant son bras.

- C'est qui Victoria ? demanda Harry, vexé d'être mis à l'écart.

- Une vampire, expliqua Edward. J'ai tué son compagnon et depuis elle cherche à atteindre Bella.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement :

- Tu as tué quelqu'un ? Toi ?

- Il menaçait Bella.

- Ah... Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut sa tête et pas la tienne ?

- J'ai tué son compagnon, elle veut tuer ma compagne, répondit laconiquement le vampire.

Bien que le brun tiqua au mot "compagne", il demanda calmement :

- Donc c'est elle qui est en danger de mort ?

- Oui.

- Bon bah ca va, alors, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Harry ! s'exclama Carlisle d'une voix outrée tandis qu'Edward se massait les tempes.

De son côté, Bella regardait par la fenêtre, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Le roux la prit par la main et l'entraina vers la porte en soufflant :

- Je te raccompagne chez toi.

Une fois sur le pas de la porte il passa une main dans ses cheveux et déposa une doux baiser sur ses lèvres, affolant le cœur de la jeune fille :

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave, je suppose qu'il faut que je m'habitue à ce genre de piques, rit-elle.

- Ce serait mieux en effet, sourit tendrement le vampire.

Il la mena au garage où il grimaça en avisant sa voiture colorée et prit une petite petite voiture noire étonnement discrète à côté de la décapotable rouge de Rosalie et de la Porsche jaune canari d'Alice.

- À qui elle est ? demanda Bella d'un air perplexe.

- À Jasper.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence complice et la jeune fille fut soulagée de voir que Charlie était encore au travail. Elle était allée directement chez les Cullen après les cours et n'avait pas encore fait la cuisine.

- Tu restes ou tu y retournes ? lui demanda-t-elle en enlevant sa ceinture.

- Je reste. Les rares fois où j'ai vu Harry malade ou blessé, il était encore plus insupportable que d'habitude, grimaça-t-il.

- Un vrai gamin malgré son âge avancé, s'amusa la brune.

Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la portière, la main d'Edward s'enroula brusquement autour de son ventre et la ramena en arrière.

- Mais que... s'exclama-t-elle.

- Reste dans la voiture, l'interrompit Edward en sortant rapidement.

Bella se pencha contre la vitre et le vit humer l'air avant d'entrer. Elle vit brièvement sa silhouette à travers le rideau de sa chambre avant qu'il ne redescende et se dirige vers la forêt. Elle comprit bien vite son manège. Quelqu'un avait pénétré dans sa maison. Et sûrement pas avec de bonnes intentions. Elle bénit les horaires de Charlie et attendit qu'Edward revienne dans la voiture, les mâchoires serrées.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit la jeune fille avec inquiétude.

- Un vampire est entré dans ta chambre. Et je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est le même qui a attaqué Harry, gronda le roux.

- Dans ma... Dans ma chambre ? s'horrifia-t-elle.

- Appelle ton père et dit lui de rester à la Réserve pour le week-end. Toi, tu restes à la Villa avec nous.

- Mais...

- Bella ! Fais ce que je te dis, s'il-te-plait.

La brune pinça les lèvres mais prit son portable. Après avoir appelé son père, elle se retourna vers Edward, une question muette sur les lèvres.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que Jasper te raconte une partie de son histoire, répondit-t-il simplement.

* * *

><p>La fête battait son plein dans la maison Cullen.<p>

Des projecteurs aux couleurs chatoyantes donnaient des allures étranges à la pièce et nimbaient les danseurs, les enroulant dans un arc-en-ciel. D'immenses baffles pulsaient au rythme de la musique, faisaient vibrer les murs et trembler les verres de punch.

_Our own way  
>We have found out<br>Our own way  
>We gonna make it<br>Our own way  
>We don't care about<br>What they say  
>Don't run away another day<br>Another dayyyy_*

Guindée dans le pantalon de cuir que lui avait fait enfiler Alice, Bella tentait vainement de se cacher, priant pour échapper au petit lutin vampirique qui voulait la faire danser.

Une main brûlante se posa soudainement sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, et plongea directement dans les pupilles d'ébène de Jacob où se reflétaient toutes les lumières de la fête.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit le Quileute d'un air grave.

Au second étage, dans la chambre d'Esmée et Carlisle, seule préservée de l'invasion humaine, Harry jurait en se trompant une nouvelle fois dans ses dosages.

- Bordel ! Arrêtez cette musique de tapette ! hurla-t-il en envoyant une fiole pleine de jus d'armoise éclater contre le mur.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur Emmet qui haussa un sourcil :

- Tu as dit quelque chose? s'écria-t-il pour couvrir la musique.

Le brun lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur, excédé. Le colosse éclata de rire et jeta un coup d'œil brillant au chaudron qui fumait sur le sol.

- Je peux...

- Dehors !

Le vampire eut une moue boudeuse mais referma sagement la porte et retourna à la fête. Harry mit la tête dans ses mains en sifflant. Cette musique était en train de le rendre dingue ! En voyant des étincelles écarlates jaillir de ses doigts, il s'enjoignit au calme. S'il commençait à s'énerver, il allait décapiter toutes les personnes présentes. Quoique... L'humaine était dans le lot après tout...

Harry poussa un soupir de dépit et rajouta deux feuilles d'aconit à la potion qui émit un sifflement strident avant de prendre une couleur bleu pétrole.

Il en versa une louche dans une fiole et contempla son travail d'un air songeur.

Cette potion était totalement expérimentale mais, si elle fonctionnait, une demie-fiole chaque matin empoisonnerait son sang. Oh, pas de quoi lui faire du mal à lui. Mais de quoi tuer le vampire qui tenterait de prendre une seule gorgée de sa vie. Le problème étant qu'il ne pourrait plus utiliser de potion comprenant son sang comme ingrédient, les effets seraient bien trop néfastes. Toute la complexité résidait donc dans le dosage de l'aconit et de la poudre de voile de sylphide. Il fallait que la potion ne fasse plus effet s'il cessait d'en prendre. Beaucoup de travail en perspective... Et surtout avec cette putain de musique !

Pestant à l'encontre des moldus trop bruyants, Harry se leva et pressa son front contre la vitre de la chambre où une fine pluie s'abattait. Les hauts arbres et l'eau boueuse lui rappelèrent le bayou. Il se souvenait de l'époque où il écumait Bourbon Street avec Charlie en quête d'oubli. Après une journée pourrie, ils allaient dans des gargotes minables où ils buvaient de l'absinthe de seconde zone jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher droit. La plupart du temps, Charlie et lui faisaient l'amour contre un mur crasseux, indifférents aux regards pervers ou outrés des passants tardifs. Ils étaient si proches à l'époque...

Charlie n'avait jamais vraiment digéré qu'il tombe amoureux d'Edward. Pas parce qu'il était jaloux, ou alors juste un peu, mais surtout parce que ce dernier était un vampire. Le roux ne cessait de lui répéter à quel point c'était dangereux et éphémère. Les paroles de leur dispute restait gravées dans sa mémoire :

_"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être à ce point naïf ! C'est un vampire, Harry ! Il a la vie éternelle ! Et toi, tu vas gâcher une partie de la tienne auprès de lui ! Dès que tu ne seras plus jeune et souple, tu vas voir comment il va te lâcher ! Il ne s'embarrassera pas de toi ! Il est comme les autres ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est ton cul !"  
><em>

L'ironie du sort avait voulu que ce soit cette nuit là que les mangemorts les enlèvent. Lorsqu'ils avaient su quel sort leur réservait Voldemort, Harry s'était jeté au cou de Charlie pour l'embrasser alors que celui-ci murmurait des excuses contre ses lèvres. Puis le roux et sa mère avaient donné leur vie pour lui, périssant avant même que les flammes ne viennent brûler l'église.

Les larmes perlèrent aux yeux d'Harry et il les essuya d'un revers de manche en reniflant.

Bon, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur cette satanée potion !

* * *

><p>Sur les toits de Seattle, tandis que les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel nocturne, un vampire contemplait la ville à ses pieds, les yeux perdus dans le vague.<p>

Riley repensait à sa journée... mouvementée. Il était allé, comme le lui avait demandé Victoria, dérober un objet appartenant à l'humaine, la compagne du meurtrier. Mais alors qu'il revenait jusqu'au camp pour superviser les combats des nouveaux-nés, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur un humain présent dans la forêt.

Et, alors qu'il avait connu les flammes brûlantes de la mort et les eaux glacées et empoisonnées de la résurrection, il s'était laissé aller à le contempler. Le sang gelé dans ses veines s'était condensé au sud de son corps à la vision des cheveux noirs, du visage de porcelaine, des yeux aussi verts que la forêt les entourant, du corps fin et svelte, des hanches étroites et des jambes galbées. Cet humain avait, durant une minuscule seconde, éclipsé la belle et vénéneuse Victoria de son esprit. Et il avait craqué. Il lui avait fallu de longues heures pour se débarrasser des loups et retourner à Seattle.

Une main blanche aux longs ongles pointus se posa sur son épaule et des mèches flamboyantes se répandirent sur son torse comme de la lave alors que de lèvres vinrent susurrer à son oreille :

- Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui, Riley.

Il ne répondit rien et frissonna lorsqu'une deuxième main vint se poser sur son entrejambe :

- Cela mérite bien une récompense.

Il se retourna lentement et alla embrasser sa créatrice, imaginant pendant un instant quel goût auraient les lèvres de l'humain. Victoria se détacha et minauda :

- Tu n'aimes que moi, n'est-ce pas Riley?

- Bien sûr.

Et pourtant, au fond de lui, Riley doutait.

**To be continued...  
><strong>  
>*Klaas <em>Our own way<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Alors, surpris? xD N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elles me font chaud au coeur et m'encouragent à écrire plus vite! <strong>


	10. Entraînement au clair de lune

**Titre: **Passion

**Auteur:** P'tit Pingouin

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/EC

**Résumé:** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Petit blabla de l'auteur: Bon, comme je m'ennuie toute seule devant l'ordinateur, comme une pauvre petite chose abandonnée, je vais blablater un peu. Ceux qui seront interessés liront, les autres passeront directement au chapitre ^^**

**On me dit souvent que Bella n'est pas comme dans les autres fics, que ce n'est pas juste une petasse égocentrique qui veut Edward ou la vie eternelle rien que pour elle. La grande question du jour est alors: pourqueuwha le Pingouin Suprême a-t-il decidé de faire d'elle une fille bien qui va jusqu'à s'inquièter pour Harry? Le Pingouin Suprême vous répondrera alors que, si il trouve que le film est une daube monumentale, il a beaucoup apprecié de lire le livre et tient à respecter le travail de Meyer. Et voilà, un mystere de résolu!**

**Peut-être vous êtes-vous déja demander comment l'idée de sorcier-vaudou-Nouvelle-Orléans est venu à l'esprit du Pingouin Suprême? (Non? Alors faites comme si et prenez des yeux de merlan frit émerveillés) Tout simplement en regardant le dessin animé: La princesse et la Grenouille. OK, je sais, c'est tout con, et on se demande comment un disney a pu en arriver là. Mais l'inspiration est aussi impénétrable et illogique que le Seigneur **prends un air solennel** Amen! Brefouille, j'avais depuis un moment l'idée d'un Harry-prostitué, j'ai donc mixé le tout avec du vaudou, de la magie, et hop! Passion sur un plateau!**

**Enfin, pour répondre à certaines reviews: OUI! Harry et Edward vont finir ensemble, c'est même le principe de la fic. Et, oui, il y aura une happy-end. Vous croyez quoi? Que je vais me lever un matin et me dire: "Oh, tiens! Et si je mettais Bella et Edward ensemble pour qu'Harry finisse comme un déchet dans le caniveau?" Hé bien, NON! Harry et Edward vont se bisouiller jusqu'à la fin des temps, il reste juste à trouver comment, mettre un ou deux obstacles sur leur route et caser Bella avec Jacob. Une vraie promenade de santé, quoi!**

**Sur ce, amis lecteurs, bonne lecture!**

Ch. 9:

- Oui ! Edward... Oh... Edw... Ouiiiii !

Harry gémit en sentant les allées et venues du vampire en lui, ravageant délicieusement ses hanches, électrifiant ses reins à chaque coup.

- Oh Seigneur, couina-t-il en sentant une main glaciale s'emparer de sa verge.

Comprimé entre le mur et le corps de son amant, Harry reçevait avec plaisir les assauts empressés, le souffle tremblant du vampire à son oreille. Il entoura ses épaules de ses bras, criant sans honte ni retenue, allant de lui-même à la rencontre de ses coups de boutoir, ondulant des hanches.

- Oui, oui, ouiiii, haleta-t-il.

Il sentant la jouissance monter par vagues dans son corps, crispant chacun de ses muscles pour se concentrer rapidement dans son bas-ventre, montant, montant, jusqu'à déborder...

- Harry !

Le brun se redressa en un sursaut, agrippant par réflexe un Edward étonnement tendu. En avisant les murs rouge et or de sa chambre, il murmura :

- C'était un rêve.

- Oui, répondit le roux en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- Oh putain.

Le sorcier retomba lourdement sur ses oreillers, l'humidité désagréable sur son entrejambe lui arrachant une grimace. Il rencontra le regard fuyant du vampire et haussa un sourcil.

- Tes boucliers mentaux tombent durant ton sommeil, expliqua le jeune homme en regardant avec un intérêt suspect sa table de chevet.

Le regard d'Harry descendit lentement jusqu'à son pantalon où une intéressante bosse avait prit place.

- Besoin d'aide, Cullen ? ronronna-t-il.

- Sans façon, dit précipitamment Edward en se remettant debout.

Le brun râla pour la forme et se redressa pour constater avec étonnement qu'il faisait nuit.

- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

Edward lui jeta un regard étrange.

- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te secouer lorsque les loups viendraient.

- Les loups ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour l'entraînement. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je t'en ai parlé le lendemain de la soirée.

- Ah bon...

Harry fixa pensivement le plafond, tentant de se souvenir de la dite-conversation.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, reprit-il avec une intense concentration, ca me rappelle quelque chose.

- L'entraînement des loups contre les nouveaux-nés vampires. Samedi matin, dans la cuisine.

- Ah oui ! s'exclama Harry.

Le roux eut un léger sourire qui disparut bien vite.

- Mais, honnêtement Edward, lorsque tu es dos à moi, je suis plus concentré sur tes fesses que sur ce que tu me dis, répliqua le sorcier avec un air coquin.

Edward soupira lourdement, se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait encore à une autre réponse.

- Les loups garous viennent apprendre comment on combat les nouveaux-nés. Jasper va les entrainer cette nuit. Et nous allons nous entrainer par la même occasion.

- Une minute! Comment ca "nous" ?

- La famille.

- Vous allez vous battre ? répéta le brun d'un air horrifié. Pas question !

- Harry, c'est pour protéger Bella. Elle fait partie de la famille.

- Et il n'y aura plus de famille si vous allez au casse-pipe ! s'écria-t-il. Vous n'allez pas vous battre !

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la chambre en lançant qu'il pouvait venir s'il voulait regarder. Le brun jura et se rafraichit d'un sort avant de s'habiller et de descendre les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte et vit, à l'orée de la clairière, une petite dizaine de loups massifs regroupés. Devant eux, les Cullen et l'humaine étaient assis sur l'herbe, excepté Jasper qui était debout et semblait en pleine explication.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Harry alla s'asseoir entre Edward et Esmée et prit sa moue la plus ennuyée. La vampire passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux et prit doucement la parole :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon chéri. Tout se passera bien.

- Évidemment que tout se passera bien, grommela-t-il. Ces bestioles n'ont jamais vu un sorcier de leur vie. On aura l'effet de surprise en plus.

Esmée se raidit, jetant un coup d'œil paniqué à Carlisle, et Jasper arrêta un instant de parler pour se tourner vers eux.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que nous avions prévu, dit lentement Carlisle.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'iras pas te battre, asséna Edward d'un ton ferme.

- D'accord. Alors vous non plus.

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la tête vers lui.

- Ce ne sont pas des gentils humains que tu pourras effrayer avec quelques tours de passe-passe. Il sont forts, puissants, rapides et affamés. C'est comme si tu devais combattre une trentaine d'Emmet surpuissants. Tu n'iras pas.

- Des tours de passe-passe ? répéta Harry avec incrédulité.

Furieux, il se leva et se planta devant le vampire.

- Pour qui tu me prends, Cullen ? Tu crois que je ne fais que sortir des lapins de mon chapeau ? Je suis largement assez puissant pour tous les combattre.

Edward plissa les yeux et se leva à son tour.

- Oh vraiment ? Dans ce cas je suis sûr que tu n'auras _aucun mal_ à combattre Jasper, Emmet et moi, en même temps !

- Où tu veux, quand tu veux, Cullen, rétorqua Harry avant de prendre une moue aguicheuse. Et je dis ça pour tous les sujets qui pourraient te venir à l'esprit.

Edward jeta un bref coup d'œil furieux du côté des loups, avant de revenir sur lui.

- Je suis sérieux, Harry.

- Moi aussi !

- Très bien !

- Très bien !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Carlisle se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- Dans ce cas, Harry, peut-être pourrais-tu faire un petit combat contre Jasper... pour commencer ?

- Carlisle ! s'exclama Esmée. Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour qu'il ne se batte pas!

- Hé bien si il arrive à nous battre, nous, je pense que nous pourrons le laisser se battre à nos côtés sans trop nous inquiéter.

- Écoute donc la voix de la sagesse, Cullen, ricana Harry.

Edward lui lança une œillade meurtrière et dit d'un ton glacial :

- Seulement s'il nous bat. Moi, Emmet et Jasper. En même temps.

- Je suis OK, ca me fera faire un peu de sport, persiffla le sorcier.

- Si tu perds, je t'enferme moi-même et je t'attache.

- Hou, ca devient chaud.

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil. Et fit un tour sur lui même :

- Alors ? On commence quand ?  
>- Maintenant, souffla Edward.<p>

Et les trois vampires se jetèrent sur lui d'un même mouvement. Surpris, Harry eut juste le temps de se changer en brume avant de se faire attaquer. Il resta sous la forme de brouillard le temps de trouver un plan. Après tout, il bénéficiait de l'effet de surprise, non ?

- Dès que vous voyez trop de brouillard au même endroit, attaquez, conseilla Edward en position de chasse.

_Le salopard_, pensa Harry.

Durant leurs expéditions dans les bayous, Edward et lui s'étaient souvent lancés dans des petits duels pour vaincre l'ennui. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un moyen _bien plus agréable_ de s'occuper. Le vampire connaissait donc certaines de ses combines. Ça corsait un peu l'affaire...

Harry se concentra pour se matérialiser, tout en épaississant la brume à certains endroits. Les trois vampires se jetèrent sur plusieurs points, et, manque de chance, Emmet choisit le sien. Le vampire le plaqua au sol et Harry envoya une percée de magie vers son esprit tout en soufflant :

- _Impero_.

Le colosse se figea, les yeux vides, et aida Harry à se lever sous les yeux ronds des loups et des vampires.

- Emmet ! s'exclama Jasper. Ce n'est pas encore fini !

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, sourit le sorcier. Emmet, attaque-les. Mais ne les tue pas.

Les deux vampires reculèrent d'un pas en voyant l'air hagard de leur frère qui fonça vers eux. Ils l'évitèrent tant bien que mal.

- Sa tête, s'écria Edward. Harry est dans sa tête !

- Merde, jura Jasper en esquivant une attaque du colosse qui déracina un arbre. Il peut faire ça avec nous ? s'enquit-il.

- Seulement si tu le regardes dans les yeux.

Mais alors que Jasper sautait pour éviter une étreinte destructrice, une gerbe de flammes blanches sortit de la main du sorcier et l'éjecta directement dans les bras d'Alice.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda la brune avec inquiétude.

- J'ai perdu, siffla-t-il. Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien ?

Carlisle éclata de rire et regarda Edward qui esquivait les attaques simultanées d'Harry et d'Emmet. Le roux bondit au-dessus d'Emmet et se jeta sur le sorcier qui leva les mains devant lui et murmura :

- _Avada Kedavra_.

Un rayon vert jaillit et éclata sur la poitrine d'Edward qui perdit conscience une seconde. Une seconde qui permit à Harry de transplaner et de brandir une main enflammée au-dessus de son visage.

- Alors, Cullen, c'est qui le meilleur ? ronronna Harry.

Le vampire gronda une insulte et se redressa tandis qu'Emmet regardait autour de lui d'un air perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien, abruti, chuchota amoureusement Rosalie avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry s'écarta d'un pas pour laisser l'humaine s'accroupir près d'Edward.

- Mon Dieu, vous étiez obligés de faire ça ? J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque.

Le vampire l'étreignit et susurra une excuse, ignorant la grimace de dégoût du sorcier. Jasper se tourna vers les loups :

- Je suis désolé. Cet entrainement a un peu dégénéré. Si vous êtes d'accord, nous reprendrons la nuit prochaine.

Le plus grand des loups tourna la tête vers Edward.

- Il sont d'accords, et ils pensent que c'est une bonne chose de savoir de quoi Harry est capable. Ils songent à lui interdire l'accès au village.

Le roux fronça les sourcils et eut un rictus en direction d'un petit loup couleur sable et d'un autre, un peu plus gros, à la fourrure marron.

- Enfin, une fois qu'ils se seront mit d'accord entre eux. Tu adores faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry leva la tête et haussa un sourcil.

- De quoi?

- Séduire.

- Oh. Oui. Ça m'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois d'ailleurs! Est-ce que je t'ai parlé de la fois où j'ai rencontré Elvis Presley? J'avais transplané par mégarde dans sa loge. Bon Dieu, heureusement qu'il m'a trouvé à son goût, sinon j'aurais été mal, s'amusa le brun avec nostalgie.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et rapprocha Bella de lui, jetant un regard noir à Jacob au passage.

- Dans ce cas, même heure demain. Et merci d'être venus.

Les loups disparurent dans la forêt et Edward guida Bella jusqu'au garage en lançant qu'il allait la ramener. Esmée enlaça Harry et murmura :

- Je ne veux pas que tu te battes.

- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu te battes, souffla le brun en réponse.

- Bella fait partie de notre famille. Et, lorsque tu es... mort, je me suis juré que je ne laisserais plus jamais personne faire du mal à ma famille.

Harry ne trouva rien à redire et l'enlaça plus fort.

* * *

><p>Une neige épaisse tombait sur Forks et ses montagnes, recouvrant la région d'une couche blanche et glaciale.<p>

Assis sur un rocher, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, Harry regardait pensivement les flocons.  
>Après trois jours d'entraînement, Edward était finalement resté avec l'humaine dans la tente. Les loups étaient venus tôt dans la journée pour faire diversion avec leur odeur. Et lui était ici, entouré des loups et des Cullen, prêt à se battre pour la pauvre vie d'une humaine qui lui avait volé son amour.<p>

Imbécile de vampire. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il allait gentiment rester là pendant que lui défendait son humaine ?

Harry sortit de sa poche un miroir. Il tapota deux fois son reflet et celui-ci se brouilla pour montrer une tente sous la neige, gardée par un loup couleur sable. Seth. Il avait été facile de convaincre le garçon de hisser un miroir sur un arbre, offrant à Harry une vue d'ensemble de leur zone. Ainsi, si jamais un vampire s'approchait avec de mauvaises intentions, il en serait immédiatement alerté et pourrait transplaner.

- Ne m'en veux pas, Edward. Je veux juste te protéger, murmura Harry.

Il embrassa le miroir et le remit dans sa poche. Devant lui, Alice eut un léger sursaut.

- Ils arrivent, dit-elle.

**To be continued...**


	11. Le combat en haut des montagnes

**Titre: **Passion

**Auteur:**Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers:**Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta: **Thecrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!

**Pairing:** HP/ED

**Résumé:** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutient!

* * *

><p><strong>Bonsoir à tous! Un immense pardon pour ce retard mais, alors que j'étais à la moitié du chapitre 12, mon ordi a rendu l'âme. Mais vraiment rendu l'âme. Il m'a fallu attendre presque une semaine pour qu'on m'en rachète un nouveau et j'ai du réecrire entièrement le chapitre 12! <strong>

**Enfin bon, maintenant que vous l'avez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ^^**

Chapitre 10:

Perché sur le toit de la villa, les cheveux battus par le vent, Harry Potter regardait le chaos à ses pieds.

Les mouvements étaient trop rapides pour l'œil humain, si bien que les combats se transformaient en une marée floue et informe. Mais dans cet imbroglio de membres blancs comme la neige qui tombait, sept halos rosés, invisibles pour les non-sorciers, se détachaient. Harry avait demandé aux Cullen de boire un petit filtre révélateur afin de ne pas les confondre avec des nouveaux-nés durant la bataille.

Grand bien lui en prit. Il lança une gerbe de flammes au hasard et eut un sourire narquois en voyant quatre torches vivantes s'agiter en hurlant. Il se concentra sur les silhouettes embrasées et les démembra mentalement, ignorant le mal de tête qui l'assaillait.

Le manque d'habitude et la puissance que demandaient les sorts l'affaiblissaient rapidement et il fallait espérer que le combat ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Un grand loup brun qu'il identifia comme Jacob sortit brusquement du couvert des arbres et se jeta dans la mêlé, déchiquetant un nouveau-né. Le voir apparaitre rappela à Harry qu'il devait surveiller Edward et l'humaine. Il lança une dernière vague de démembrement, frôlant Emmet qui poussa un glapissement peu masculin, et sortit son miroir. Il tapota la surface deux fois et fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas Seth devant la tente. Il le tapota de nouveau, élargissant le champ, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un éclair rouge filer.

Merde ! Victoria !

Harry jura et transplana jusqu'à la tente où la fine poudreuse était remplacée par d'épais flocons. La neige craquait sous ses pas alors qu'il regardait autour de lui d'un air affolé. La tente était vide, tout comme ses environs. Il se força au calme et étendit ses sens, survolant psychiquement les monts enneigés et les pins, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Un battement de cœur, humain et affolé.  
>Sans attendre une seconde, il transplana, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec une vampire aux longs cheveux rouges et à l'air interloqué.<p>

- Heu... Bonjour ?

La vampire cligna des yeux et Harry profita de sa seconde d'inattention pour lui donner une grande frappe de magie, la faisant tomber du haut de la falaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui hurla Edward. Va te mettre en sécurité !

- Mais...

- Et emmène Bella ! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés !

- Mais...

- Je reste avec toi ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Mais...

- Pas question ! Harry, emmène-là !

- Mais...

- Je reste ici !

- BON DIEU, EDWARD! DERRIÈRE TOI !

Le roux eut juste le temps de se retourner avant de se faire plaquer au sol par un vampire aux cheveux blonds et à l'air enragé. Ils roulèrent au sol en un concert de grognements, leurs mâchoires claquant. En entendant Bella pousser un cri, Harry se tourna vers elle et vit dix doigts blancs agripper le bord de la falaise. Victoria remontait.

Sifflant un juron entre ses dents, Harry se tourna vers les deux vampires qui roulaient toujours dans la neige. Edward ne pourrait pas combattre à la fois Victoria et ce vampire. Harry allait donc devoir se charger de ce dernier.

Le brun inspira profondément et bloqua sa respiration avant d'envoyer un pic d'énergie mentale au vampire blond. Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête et plongea ses yeux carmins dans ceux d'Harry. Le sorcier plongea dans son esprit à la recherche d'un sentiment, n'importe lequel, qui lui permettrait de détourner son attention d'Edward. Ah ! Là ! Il y en avait un !

Désir.

Le souffle qu'il expira prit la forme d'une buée rose qui sembla hypnotiser le vampire.

- Suis-moi, murmura Harry en reculant vers les arbres.

Le vampire se leva, le regard flou, ses yeux rivé sur la silhouette du sorcier qui s'éloignait.

- Riley ! hurla la vampire rousse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reviens ici immédiatement !

Riley se figea à l'appel de Victoria et fronça les sourcils. Il devait exécuter sa mission, il devait obéir à Victoria. Mais cet humain était si désirable...

Harry exhala un nouveau nuage de buée rose et le vampire perdit le fil de ses pensées, obnubilé par ce corps tentant. Lorsque le brun disparut dans un CRAC sonore, Riley se lança à sa poursuite, laissant Victoria seule face à Edward.

* * *

><p>À la fois satisfait et furieux, Jacob tuait sans hésitation tous les vampires qui croisaient son chemin, et par trois fois l'un de ses frères avait dû le prévenir qu'il s'agissait d'un Cullen. Un pointe de frayeur l'avait d'ailleurs pris en voyant qu'il avait failli attaquer la femme du docteur. Jake n'était certainement pas assez cruel pour s'en prendre à cette vampire qui semblait si... humaine.<p>

Il évita de peu l'étreinte mortelle d'un nouveau-né et riposta, arrachant un bras d'un coup de dents. Jared se jeta aussitôt sur le vampire pour le dépecer avec lui.

La nouvelle des fiançailles de Bella et de Cullen l'avait mis dans un désespoir sans nom avant de le faire devenir enragé. Sa Bella avec ce vampire ? Pas question ! Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour lui montrer qu'elle valait mieux que ça.

Néanmoins, il sentit son cœur s'alourdir un peu sous la honte en repensant au stratagème qu'il avait improvisé. Jamais il ne se serait suicidé. Il ne pourrait pas laisser son père, lui qui était déjà si attristé par la mort de sa femme, se tuer reviendrait à tuer son père également. Mentir à Bella le dérangeait mais si ça avait fonctionné, c'était que la jeune fille tenait à lui. Et cette idée remplissait Jake de satisfaction.

Une adolescente aux courts cheveux bruns fonça sur lui, ses yeux rouges dardant un regard fou et haineux, et Jacob la décapita en deux coups de mâchoires. Le nombre d'ennemis décroissait rapidement et aucun loup n'avait de problème.

Ce fut ce moment-là qu'une alerte résonna dans l'esprit de la meute.

En parallèle à leur propre vision, celle de Seth vint s'ajouter, faisant défiler sous leurs yeux un spectacle épouvantable. Le sorcier Potter était en mauvaise posture.

_Très mauvaise posture !_ renchérit Embry avec affolement.

Effectivement, un vampire blond venait de le clouer au sol et arrachait son pantalon sans efforts.

_Seth !_ hurla Sam. _Reste où tu es ! N'attaque pas ! Il te mettrait en pièces ! Jake, avec moi, les autres, vous restez pour finir le travail avec les Cullen !_

Jacob s'élança dans la forêt, Sam à côté de lui. Les traces qu'ils trouvèrent étaient assez fraiches pour ne pas être recouvertes de neige. Ils trouvèrent un Seth horrifié, derrière un tronc d'arbre effondré.

À quelques mètres d'eux, le sorcier brun leur jetait un regard suppliant empli de larmes. Nu dans la neige, le vampire le surplombait, indifférent à ses gémissements de douleur lorsque ses mains à la force herculéenne brisaient un os ou tordaient un muscle.

Sam n'était pas préparé à ça. Les vampires buvaient le sang des humains. Ils ne les violaient pas. Et ça le mit dans une rage encore plus folle. Il se jeta sur le vampire, suivi aussitôt de Seth et Jacob. Ils s'étonnèrent un peu de ne sentir aucune résistance. Le blond avait l'air hagard, les yeux rivés sur Potter et il ne cria même pas en sentant les dents et les griffes des loups déchirer sa chair. Ce fut rapide, et brutal.

Indifférent à sa nudité, Sam se transforma et s'accroupit aux côtés du brun qui respirait difficilement. Une grimace déforma de façon presque comique le visage lupin de Jacob. Le corps du sorcier était bleu de coups et son torse était parsemé de petits creux bizarres et inquiétants. Combien de côtes le vampire lui avait-il cassées ? Ses deux épaules étaient visiblement déboitées et ses cuisses avaient une étrange couleur.

L'alpha prit le sorcier dans ses bras et le souleva. Il fit signe aux deux loups de le suivre et courut souplement jusqu'à la clairière où plusieurs brasiers dégageaient une épaisse fumée mauve.

- Oh Seigneur, non ! s'exclama la femelle du médecin en se jetant devant Sam. Harry ! Harry, mon bébé, tu m'entends ?

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire tremblant de douleur.

- Je m'en charge, dit platement Carlisle en apparaissant à côté d'elle.

Sam lui donna le garçon sans un mot et se retransforma pour aider les autres à brûler le reste des corps.

- Carlisle ! Les Volturi arrivent ! l'avertit Alice, les yeux voilés.

Le médecin blond retint une parole désobligeante, hésitant entre s'occuper immédiatement d'Harry ou rester avec sa famille au cas où les Volturi deviendraient violents.

- Je reste avec eux, murmura Edward qui venait d'arriver, Bella sur son dos. Occupe-toi de lui. Il ne faut pas le laisser seul.

Carlisle hocha la tête et disparut à l'intérieur.

Il posa délicatement le jeune homme sur la table de la cuisine et alla chercher sa trousse de secours ainsi que sa mallette plus professionnelle. Il tâta avec douceur le torse du brun et pinça les lèvres devant le nombre de côtes brisées. Dans cet état, il ne pouvait pas lui remettre les épaules en place. Un seul faux mouvement et les poumons seraient percés.

Mais il n'y eu pas besoin de faux mouvement.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il laissait échapper un hoquet. Un infime bruit, totalement inaudible pour les humains, résonna à ses oreilles. Le bruit du tissu pulmonaire qui se déchirait.  
>Avant même que Carlisle ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, le sorcier commença à s'étouffer avec son propre sang qui jaillissait hors de sa bouche, s'étranglant à chaque fois qu'il toussait.<p>

Le blond s'affola. Il n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire ici ! Il fallait aller à l'hôpital !

Mais alors qu'il passait ses mains sous le corps du brun pour le soulever, il fut violemment rejeté en arrière par une puissance invisible. Son dos éclata le marbre du plan de travail et tordit l'inox de l'évier. Il releva la tête et fut horrifié de voir qu'Harry _brûlait_. Littéralement. Des flammes étaient apparues de nul par et recouvraient entièrement le brun.

Le vampire sursauta en entendant des hurlements résonner dans la cuisine. Les hurlements de douleur et d'horreur de dizaines de personnes. Des cris presque bestiaux tant la peur qu'ils suintaient était primitive. Puis, tout aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta.

Sur la table, Harry était inconscient et, si son corps était toujours bleui et ses épaules tordues, son torse était intact et sa respiration régulière. Carlisle se souvint alors de ce que le jeune homme leur avait dit à son retour. Molly Weasley et son deuxième fils s'étaient sacrifiés pour qu'Harry puisse vivre éternellement. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. En prenant conscience de cette idée, Carlisle ressentit une joie incommensurable l'envahir. Son fils resterait avec eux pour toujours. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur de le perdre.

Le médecin s'approcha d'Harry et le tâta avec précaution. Le jeune garçon papillonna des yeux et lui lança un regard confus :

- Carlisle ?

- C'est moi. Je suis désolé, mais je dois remettre tes épaules en place. Tu vas avoir mal.

Avant que le garçon n'ai compris de quoi il parlait, Carlisle lui remboita les épaules en deux gestes vifs. Harry poussa un cri de douleur et retomba lourdement sur la table, haletant.

- Shhh, c'est fini, tout va bien, murmura Carlisle en le prenant délicatement dans ses bras.

Le brun se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il ne vit pas les Cullen arriver dans la cuisine, l'air sombre.

- Ils l'ont tuée, chuchota Esmée d'une petite voix. Bree, la nouveau-né qu'on avait trouvé. Ils l'ont tuée si froidement.

Le médecin ferma les yeux, résigné. Il sentit deux mains s'emparer d'Harry et croisa le regard d'Edward.

- Je m'en occupe.

Carlisle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et entraîna Esmée vers leur chambre pour la consoler.  
>De son côté, Edward lança un regard significatif à ses frères et sœurs qui sortirent de la cuisine. Seule Alice revint pour déposer discrètement une pile de vêtements à l'intention d'Harry.<p>

Restés seuls, Edward enfouit son nez dans les cheveux du brun et respira son odeur d'épices et de cendres. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs que cette dernière était plus prononcée que jamais.

- Comment va l'humaine ? demanda doucement Harry.

- Bien. Je l'ai ramenée chez elle.

La voix du vampire était neutre. Trop neutre. Le sorcier eut une petite grimace en comprenant que ce dernier était tellement furieux qu'il ne le montrait pas.

- Écoute, je sais que tu penses que ce que j'ai fait était idiot, mais...

- Ça l'était, grinça le roux.

- Mais c'était pour te protéger !

Edward prit son visage en coupe et dit fermement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, Harry ! Toi, Bella, la famille, vous êtes tout ce que j'ai. Je ne permettrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Et toi, tu t'es mis délibérément en danger ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai su que ce vampire allait te violer. Qu'il a posé les mains sur toi.

Le brun fut intérieurement touchée par ses paroles mais prit une petite moue ennuyée.

- Tu parles, je parie que tu t'es d'abord assuré que ton humaine aille bien avant de penser à mon état.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'Edward le plaqua brutalement contre la table, ses genoux de chaque côté de ses cuisses, et ses yeux brillant de fureur.

- Je commence à en avoir assez de tes remarques sur ma relation avec Bella, articula le vampire. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris. Aussi vais-je te l'expliquer clairement.

Les deux mains glacées vinrent s'emparer de ses poignets et les plaquèrent au-dessus de sa tête.

- J'étais amoureux de toi. Je t'aimais à la folie. Pour la première fois de ma vie, immortelle ou non, j'avais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je voulais rester pour l'éternité. J'étais fou de joie. J'imaginais notre avenir, ensemble. Un avenir heureux et infini. Puis tu es mort.

Cette dernière phrase avait claqué comme une sentence et figé Harry de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu étais mort pour nous, Harry. Tu n'étais qu'un mortel et tu étais mort. As-tu imaginé une seule fois ce qu'on a ressenti, Carlisle, Esmée et moi ? De savoir que mon compagnon et leur fils était mort ? Nous sommes morts avec toi, ce jour-là. Ton souvenir me hantait, je me tournais vers le ciel en priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que tu me reviennes. Mais en vain.

Dans les yeux dorés, Harry vit toute la douleur que le vampire avait pu ressentir. Et ca lui fit mal.

Horriblement.

- Alors je suis parti. Je ne supportais plus de voir les visages en deuil d'Esmée et Carlisle. Je suis parti et j'ai tué des gens. Je me suis nourri de sang humain en espérant que cela apaiserait ma douleur, que ca me ferait oublier mon amour perdu. Puis j'ai fais mon deuil. J'ai compris que tu ne reviendrais jamais et je suis retourné voir Esmée et Carlisle. Ils m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts et nous nous sommes soignés ensemble. Les décennies ont passées mais pas une seule journée ne s'écoulait sans que je ne pense à toi. J'avais fait mon deuil de toi, et de notre amour, souffla Edward.

Le vampire caressa doucement son visage, avec tendresse.

- Puis j'ai rencontré Bella. Et avec elle, le sentiment est revenu. Différent, mais tout aussi fort. J'avais une nouvelle raison de vivre vraiment. Grâce à elle, ton souvenir n'était plus pour moi de la douleur ou de la tristesse, mais de la joie. J'étais heureux quand je pensais à toi, à ton visage. Je me disais que tu étais mieux là où tu étais et que tu avais retrouvé les gens que tu aimais, tes parents, tes amis... Que nous étions tous en paix.

Son étreinte se fit plus douce et Harry put de nouveau bouger, même si ca ne lui vint pas à l'esprit.

- Et tu es revenu. Et j'étais à la fois heureux et affolé. Heureux de te retrouver, de pouvoir te toucher et sentir ton odeur. Mais affolé parce que tu étais seul. Tu n'étais pas dans ton époque et je ne pouvais plus être auprès de toi comme avant. Mais, Harry, si tu savais à quel point ca me faisait du bien de te voir dans les bras d'Esmée et Carlisle, dit-il avec un sourire qui disparut bien vite. Puis tu t'es mis en colère lorsque je t'ai parlé de Bella. Mais à quoi t'attendais-tu ? J'avais connu le désespoir de ta mort et j'avais fait mon deuil, j'étais en paix et tout à coup, tu revenais pour que tout redevienne comme avant ! Tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi, ou à ce que je ressentais ! Tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir tout ce que ça me faisait de te revoir en vie ! Tu t'es peut-être accroché à moi, toutes ces années, tu m'as peut-être aimé inconditionnellement, mais moi je te croyais mort !

Ces derniers mots furent crié et Harry eut honte de lui tout à coup. Edward avait raison. Il ne s'était pas posé de question, il n'avait rien cherché à savoir. Il n'avait vu que cette humaine et l'amour qu'Edward éprouvait pour elle. Il s'était sentit rejeté, oublié. Il n'avait pas pensé que le vampire puisse avoir souffert ainsi. Pour lui, ça avait toujours été lui la victime, celui qui avait pleuré en silence. Mais Edward aussi avait pleuré.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Je suppose que mon retour dans ta vie a été un peu... cavalier, dit-il avec gêne.

Le regard d'Edward s'apaisa et il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Oui, mais ca n'a plus d'importance. L'important c'est que tu ailles bien.

Harry lui rendit son étreinte et la savoura. Il finit pourtant par se racler de nouveau la gorge.

- J'aimerais bien mettre quelque chose.

Le vampire se détacha de lui et lui tendit les vêtements qu'Alice avait apporté. Pendant qu'il les enfilait, cette dernière déboula dans la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est bien que vous vous soyez réconciliés ! Même si j'ai eu peur un moment ! s'exclama le lutin. J'avais vu l'avenir changer et tu ne te mariais plus avec Bella ! Heureusement que tout est redevenu normal, maintenant !

- QUOI ? hurla Harry.

**To be continued...**


	12. Le mariage presque parfait

**Titre: **Passion

**Auteur:**Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers:**Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta: **TheCrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!

**Pairing:** HP/ED

**Résumé:** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutient!

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Elles me font toujours chaud au coeur!**

Chapitre 11:

Perché sur un tabouret en bois, un téléphone main-libre coincé derrière l'oreille, Alice piaillait des directives à un Jasper et un Emmet réticents. Plus loin, Rosalie installait les luminaires pendant qu'Esmée était en grande discussion avec le meilleur fleuriste de Washington qui la regardait d'un air extasié.

La vampire brune était très satisfaite de son travail. Tous les préparatifs devraient être terminés dans trois jours maximum. C'était parfait.

Son sourire joyeux disparut pourtant en avisant Harry et Edward qui sortaient de la villa, les deux sacs de voyage du brun dans les mains.

Lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'Edward et Bella allait se marier, le jeune sorcier avait menacé de faire une syncope avant de s'enfermer durant deux bonnes heures avec Carlisle dans son bureau. Alice n'avait jamais autant haï la magie sorcière que lorsqu'Harry avait insonorisé la pièce, les laissant dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

Finalement, une fois sorti il semblait plutôt... apaisé. Triste aussi, c'était compréhensible, mais apaisé. Edward avait été inquiet quant à ce soudain retournement de situation et était parti dans la chambre d'Harry pour s'expliquer. Encore une fois, ils n'avaient rien pu entendre.

Alice fronça en les sourcils en voyant Harry et Edward s'embrasser devant la volvo. Le mariage de Bella sembla alors se brouiller, comme si on jetait une pierre dans un étang, pour laisser place à une nouvelle vision :

_Un saule pleureur en bordure d'une rivière agitée. Le vent qui faisait danser les lianes et révélait deux silhouettes allongées à l'abri des regards. _

_Une peau blanche qui étincelait de mille feux au contact du soleil et qui se mouvait lentement, langoureusement. Des lèvres blanches qui se pressaient contre une gorge palpitante avant de s'écarter pour ne pas céder à la tentation. _

_Deux mains dorées qui s'accrochaient aux muscles dorsaux, allant à la rencontre des coups de reins. Un visage aux traits crispés par le plaisir, des yeux verts voilés._

_Des mouvements qui s'accéléraient, devenaient frénétiques, désespérés. Des bouches qui s'ouvraient pour gémir ou pour crier, mais qu'Alice n'entendait pas. _

_Et enfin, la libération. _

Mais aussi vite qu'elles avaient disparues, les noces d'Edward et Bella redevinrent nettes.

Et alors qu'elle regardait Harry et Edward discuter, elle en ressentit du soulagement. Elle ne connaissait pas ce garçon. Et, si elle l'aimait bien, elle ne voulait pas le voir s'introduire dans leur famille parfaite et tout gâcher. Il était gentil, mais il était aussi égoïste, effronté et orgueilleux, là où Bella n'était que douceur, candeur et bonté.

Mieux valait qu'il parte.

* * *

><p>- Tu es vraiment sûr ? demanda Edward avec anxiété.<p>

- Oui, murmura Harry. Ça vaut mieux...

Il croisa le regard doré et peiné et eut envie de lui hurler qu'il ne voulait pas partir, qu'il voulait rester auprès de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Carlisle lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il lui avait dit que l'amour qu'Edward portait pour cette fille était aussi pur que celui qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Ce n'avait été qu'une phrase au hasard pour le calmer et l'empêcher d'aller tuer l'humaine sur le champ, mais elle avait frappé Harry aussi sûrement qu'un coup de latte.

_Edward aimait cette humaine_. Réellement. Et en s'acharnant à les séparer, il lui faisait du mal. Et faire du mal à Edward était une chose que Harry se refusait.

Alors il abandonnait. Avec réticence. Et avec regrets. Mais il voulait qu'Edward soit heureux. Il voulait le voir sourire, il voulait le voir vivre. Même si ça devait se faire auprès de l'humaine.

- Harry, tu n'es pas obligé, l'implora Edward. Tu n'es pas un martyr, tu peux très bien rester ici avec Esmée et Carlisle.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas un martyr, dit-il avec un sourire un peu cassé. Ce n'est pas par pur bonté d'âme que je fais ça, Cullen. Seulement par amour.

Ce dernier mot résonna étrangement entre eux.

Le brun détourna le regard et vit Esmée qui discutait avec un homme, sûrement pour les préparatifs du mariage. Ça aussi, ça l'avait décidé à partir.

Le mariage était un acte sacré. Chez les sorciers, le divorce n'existait pas. L'infidélité, oui, mais jamais après le mariage. Même les sorcières les plus dévergondées n'approchaient pas les hommes mariés. Se mettre entre deux époux était considéré comme sacrilège et attirait le malheur.

Reportant son attention sur Edward, Harry céda à la tentation. Il attira le visage du vampire à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La froideur de sa peau le fit frissonner, mais peut-être était-ce juste le plaisir. Une langue gelée et dure comme de la glace passa brutalement la barrière de ses lèvres et vint s'enrouler autour de la sienne, donnant à Harry l'impression d'être soudain en plein hiver.

Harry détestait l'hiver. Mais il _adorait_ les baisers d'Edward. Aussi se pressa-t-il plus fermement contre le corps musclé du vampire, se fichant bien d'être au bord de l'étouffement. Il geignit lorsque le roux le repoussa lentement.

- Respire, souffla-t-il doucement.

Le brun obéit même s'il avait l'horrible impression de rester sur sa faim.

- Ne pars pas. Tu n'as nulle part où aller...

- Si. Des gens m'attendent à Dublin.

Un éclair d'étonnement passa dans les yeux dorés.

- Tu ne l'avais jamais dit.

- Remus Lupin. C'est un... ami. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques années.

- Un ami ? répéta Edward devant son hésitation.

Harry se mordit la lèvres, repensant à toutes les nuits où il avait joui dans les bras du loup-garou pendant que ce dernier lui susurrait des mots d'amours.

- Un peu plus qu'un ami, avoua-t-il. Je m'étais toujours dit que si tu m'avais remplacé, j'aurais fini mes jours avec lui. C'est un type bien et je sais qu'il peut me rendre vraiment heureux. Il faut juste que je me laisse faire.

Un éclat féroce assombrit le regard d'Edward dont tous les muscles se crispèrent. Néanmoins, il s'évertua au calme.

- Tu es sûr que tu peux lui faire confiance ? Il n'est pas... dangereux ? C'est un sorcier ?

_Si je lui dit que c'est un loup-garou, il va me séquestrer dans sa chambre_. Se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, il hésita. Puis il repoussa ses idées perverses et choisit la sécurité et mentit.

- Oui, c'est un sorcier. Il vit avec Fenrir Greyback et Marie-Pierre Nicholson. Un couple très sympa. Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets.

Edward pinça les lèvres d'un air peu convaincu mais ne dit rien. Harry partait par amour pour lui, il n'allait pas faire une crise de jalousie...

- Appelle-moi si tu as le moindre problème, soupira-t-il.

- Promis.

Il frôla une dernière fois les lèvres du vampire, se gorgeant de son odeur, et monta dans la volvo grise qu'il avait magiquement nettoyée.

- Bye, Cullen.

Et il démarra.

* * *

><p>La robe était magnifique.<p>

D'un blanc éclatant, elle était doublée sur le bustier par une dentelle si fine que les couturières avaient dû s'en abimer les yeux. Cintrée à la taille, elle s'évasait en une superbe corolle jusqu'à finir en une légère traîne. A la lumière du soleil, de discrètes arabesques devenaient visibles et rehaussaient la beauté du tissu.

Sur la coiffeuse, un voile aussi léger qu'une brume était accroché à un petit diadème en argent et reposait près d'un fantastique bouquet d'amaryllis.

Bella, maquillée et coiffée avec soin, regardait son reflet dans le miroir à pied.

Le mariage est le plus beau jour d'une vie. Sauf quand on n'a jamais eu l'envie de se marier à dix-huit ans. Sauf quand votre compagnon vous a un peu forcé la main. Sauf quand le-dit compagnon est un vampire. Sauf quand ce vampire est d'une humeur morose depuis trois jours car son ancien amour est parti du jour au lendemain. À ce moment-là, le mariage n'est pas franchement une super journée...

La jeune fille soupira et s'assit sur une chaise, se relevant aussitôt pour ne pas froisser la robe qui devait coûter plus cher que sa propre vie.

Honnêtement, même si le mariage n'était pas la priorité de Bella, elle savait que ça avait une grande importance pour Edward. Alors, si lui faisait tant de sacrifices pour elle, pourquoi n'en ferait-elle pas ? C'était ce qu'elle s'était dit lorsqu'elle avait finalement dit oui. Simplement, elle ne voulait pas se marier dans ces conditions. Pas alors qu'Edward était visiblement touché par le départ d'Harry. Elle avait le pressentiment que ce serait une erreur.

Mais comme elle était une fille _si_ impulsive et courageuse, ça n'allait lui poser aucun problème de tout annuler à deux heures de la cérémonie, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme poussa un gémissement bête traquée, se maudissant de réagir si tard.

Alice ouvrit la porte, resplendissante dans une robe en satin bleu nuit et poussa un cri aigu.

- Bella, tu es magnifique ! s'extasia-t-elle. J'étais sûre que la robe t'irait, tu ressembles à un ange ! Presque tout le monde est arrivé, tes parents veulent te parler d'ailleurs. René, Charlie, vous pouvez entrer ! cria-t-elle en arrangeant rapidement la traine.

Lorsque René entra dans la pièce, elle plaqua une main sur son cœur, l'air choqué.

- Mon Dieu, mon bébé ! Tu es... Tu es splendide ! Parfaite ! Vraiment ! On dirait que tu sors d'un Jane Austen ! Mon Dieu, mon bébé va se marier !

Et elle éclata en sanglots bruyants avant qu'Esmée ne la prenne dans ses bras avec un doux sourire.

-Tu es tellement belle, hoqueta-t-elle. Oh, Esmée, Alice, merci infiniment, ce que vous avez fait est tout bonnement incroyable ! Mon bébé va se marier, pour de vrai.

Alors qu'une nouvelle salve de sanglots la prenait à la gorge, Charlie sortit un petit écrin.

- C'était à ta grand-mère Swan, dit-il avec gentillesse. C'est quelque chose de bleu, et d'ancien.*

- Oh, Charlie... Vraiment, tu n'aurais pas dû...

- Bien sûr que si ! Allez prends-le !

Bella prit l'écrin et l'ouvrit, dévoilant deux peignes à motifs floraux où étaient incrustés des saphirs poussiéreux.

- C'est magnifique, souffla Bella, émue.

- Donne, que je te les mettes, sautilla Alice.

Elle prit les peignes et les inséra délicatement à son chignon bouclé. Puis elle sortit quelque chose de nul part et lui lança.

-Ça c'est quelque chose d'emprunté. Et il s'appelle reviens !

Bella ouvrit la main et devint écarlate en voyant la jarretière blanche et vaporeuse.

- Parfait, un peu de couleur était tout ce qu'il te manquait ! dit joyeusement Alice. Maintenant, tout le monde dehors ! Ça va bientôt commencer, allez, allez, ouste !

Elle chassa Charlie et Renée et descendit en bas en lançant quelque chose à propos des petits fours.

Restée seule avec Esmée, Bella se balança nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Viens, je vais te mettre ton diadème, l'enjoignit Esmée d'une voix douce.

Bella prit donc précautionneusement le voile et le tendit à Esmée. Celle-ci écarta les peignes et les perles qu'Alice avait rajoutées dans ses cheveux et cala le diadème entre deux boucles avant d'arranger le voile.

-Je n'aurais pas pu espérer plus belle fille pour entrer dans notre famille.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre, laissant Bella à ses pensées moroses.

- Plus beau jour de ta vie, mon œil, maugréa-t-elle en enfilant la jarretière.

Elle soupira lorsque le voile encombra ses mouvements mais n'osa pas le toucher. Elle était à peu près sûre qu'il coûtait le même prix que la robe.

Elle caressa d'un doigt les pétales d'amaryllis et se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Débouler devant le prêtre et dire qu'elle voulait tout annuler parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'Edward avait _vraiment_ envie de se marier ? Ou attendre que tout se termine gentiment et espérer que le malaise passe ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Ou appeler Jake et lui demander de s'enfuir avec elle en moto et robe de mariée. Cette image la fit sourire bêtement.

- Bella ! C'est à ton tour d'entrer en scène ! cria Alice à travers la porte.

Le sourire de la brune disparut aussitôt. Entrer en scène. Cette phrase la vexa. Son mariage n'était pas un spectacle ! Elle n'était pas une actrice qui...

- Oh ! Bella !

Maudissant sa lâcheté, elle sortit, priant pour ne pas rater une marche et s'étaler en bas de l'escalier. Quelle idée de lui mettre des escarpins aussi, personne ne les verrait avec cette r...

Une bouffée de courage la prit et en deux mouvements, elle éjecta les chaussures sous les yeux incrédules d'Alice et Rosalie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Elle ignora la question d'Alice et commença à descendre les marches en rythme avec la musique, le marbre froid sous ses pieds la rassurant bêtement.

La vision d'Edward, encore plus merveilleux que d'habitude dans son costume, acheva d'enterrer ses doutes. Finalement, tout allait bien se passer.

Mais alors qu'elle passait dans l'allée que formaient les invités, elle croisa un regard mordoré qui la glaça du plus profond de son être. Les yeux étaient presque jaunes et les pupilles oblongues la firent frissonner d'horreur. Elle eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver devant un animal sauvage, un prédateur féroce qui la déchiquèterait au moindre mouvement.

Mais des lunettes de soleil vinrent immédiatement couvrir cet étrange regard, permettant à Bella de continuer à avancer comme si de rien n'était. Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit que l'homme aux lunettes de soleil avait un long visage fin et des cheveux couleur caramel grisonnants aux tempes.

Croisant le regard interrogateur de son mère, elle se mit une gifle mentale et reporta son attention sur Edward, même si le regard doré aux pupilles oblongues la hantait encore.

- Tout va bien ? murmura Edward lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau.

- Oui... Oui, ça va.

Le prêtre commença alors la cérémonie mais Bella sentait le regard de l'homme lui vriller le dos, faisant atteindre à son cœur un rythme fou. Voyant son malaise, Edward effleura sa main et dit d'un ton presque inaudible.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Bella jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. L'homme portait une veste en cuir par dessus un tee-shirt noir et un jean foncé. Bien qu'il soit pâle, il n'avait pas cette plastique à la fois parfaite et effrayante des vampires. Avec ses lunettes, il avait même l'air normal.

- Le type avec les lunettes de soleil, tu le connais ? souffla-t-elle.

Edward se tourna de façon imperceptible et plissa les yeux... Avant de sursauter.

Le prêtre, surprit, s'interrompit un instant, avant qu'Edward ne lui fasse signe de continuer.

- Edward ? l'appela Bella.

Le vampire ne répondit pas. Il fixait le sol, l'air concentré, et Bella comprit qu'il lisait dans les pensées de l'inconnu. Son visage eut alors une expression horrifiée qui fit louper un battement au cœur de Bella.

- Edward, le pressa-t-elle.

- Ri... Rien. C'est rien, balbutia le roux.

Mais on aurait dit qu'il venait d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle et Bella ne comptait pas se laisser marier dans ces conditions.

- Excusez-nous un instant, dit-elle, coupant brusquement le prêtre.

- Heu... Oui... Oui... Bien sûr, bredouilla l'homme, interloqué.

Sous les murmures stupéfaits des convives, elle entraîna Edward dans la cuisine, vite rejoint par les Cullen et ses parents.

- Bella, enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'affola Renée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? La robe est trop serrée ? Tu as froid aux pieds ? s'inquiéta Alice.

Retenant une parole déplaisante, Bella se tourna vers Edward, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu as trente secondes pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec cet homme avant que je n'annule tout.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Quel homme ? s'emballa Renée.

Le roux leva la tête avec réticence et fit un léger signe à Esmée.

- Renée, Charlie, peut-être devrions-nous aller rassurer les invités, ils doivent se demander ce qu'il se passe, dit Esmée avec calme.

Ils sortirent de la cuisine et Edward se pencha vers Carlisle, l'air inquiet.

- Il y a un homme dans le fond de la salle avec des lunettes de soleil. J'ai lu dans ses pensées.

- Et alors ?

- Il s'agit de Remus Lupin. Harry n'a jamais atterri à Dublin.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le médecin. Mais est-ce qu'on sait où il est allé?

- Non, il ne répond pas sur son portable et il n'est même pas monté dans l'avion.

Sous les yeux mortifiés du médecin, il assena, la rage au cœur :

- Harry a disparu.

**To be continued...**

* Dans la pure tradition des mariages americains, la mariée est censé porter un objet bleu, un objet ancien, un objet neuf, et un objet emprunté. Donc bleu et ancien : bijoux de la grand-mère, objet neuf : robe, objet emprunté : jarretière d'Alice. On est ok pour le mariage! \o/

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mems La Magnifique<span>:**** Oui, d'autres persos HP vont s'introduire à la fic, déja içi, vous avez droit à une mention de Remus et Greyback et dans le chapitre 13, on s'interessera à Severus et Drago! Je vous laisse deviner dans quelles circonstances... ;p**

**Petit monologue du Pingouin Suprême: Alors mes petits concombres, j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu! Il a mit du temps à venir mais il est enfin là! Je sais que l'écart entre les chapitres est presque insultant tant il est long (un mois quand même! A votre place j'aurais déja mener une revolution visant à séquestrer l'auteur dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que la fic soit finie!) mais pour ceux qui suivent Hysteria, l'attente est alternée ^^ Sans compter qu'entre les chapitres que je publie, je bosse sur les 1, 2, 3, 4... 7! 7 projets de fics qui sont dans mon profil! Un vrai boulot quoi! **

**Mais si ca peut vous faire plaisir, un regain d'inspiration m'a prit et Passion va peut-être plus longue que prévue! Voyez-vous, j'en suis venue à m'interesser à l'histoire des vampires (plus de précisions dans les chapitres 13 et 14) et j'ai concocté pour vous un petit cours d'histoire des vampires fait par M. Severus Rogue lui-même! C'est pas beau ça? 8D**

**Mais bon, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite. La 1L est bien chiante et tant que mes foutus TPE ne sont pas terminés, je ne risque pas d'augmenter mon rythme de publication... Sans compter que les chaps d'Hysteria font 16 pages (ceux de Passion 9) alors quand j'ai fini un chapitre d'H, croyez bien que je suis claquée pour les deux semaines à venir! Néanmoins, pendant les vacances de Noël je vais essayer de beaucoup écrire ^^ Donc, patience!**

**En plus mon anniversaire est dans un peu plus d'une semaine (le 5 décembre, pour les cadeaux envoyez-les au... xD) est ca fait redescendre un peu la pression des cours et donc ca me motive pour écrire! Que du bon quoi! **

**Brefouille! Merci d'être venu à bout de ce petit blablatage et à ploush!**


	13. Quand Bella s'enflamme

**Titre: **Passion

**Auteur: **Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers:** Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**Bêta: **TheCrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!

**Pairing:** HP/EC

**Résumé:** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien!

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! ^^ Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 12:

_- Harry a disparu..._

Un blanc se forma dans l'esprit de Bella, la phrase tournant en boucle, se cognant contre les parois de sa tête pour rebondir de plus belle. Harry avait disparu.

- Alors on va aller le chercher ! s'enflamma la brune, une montée de verve surprenant la famille, et elle-même.

- Que... Quoi, maintenant ? s'étrangla Alice. Mais Bella, tu es en train de te marier. Tu ne peux pas tout annuler maintenant !

- Tu voudrais que je me marie alors qu'Harry est peut-être en danger ? rétorqua la brune.

- Mais... Mais... Mais... On peut finir la cérémonie en express !

- Non merci, c'est mon mariage, donc si je veux annuler, j'annule! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, le visage carmin.

Carlisle s'avança et enlaça les épaules de la jeune fille de ses bras de glace.

- D'accord, Bella, je vais demander à Esmée d'arranger tout ça, mais calmes-toi, on dirait que tu vas faire une chute de tension, dit le médecin d'une voix apaisante.

La future ex-jeune mariée prit de longues inspiration sous le regard trouble de son ex futur époux. Ou futur ex-époux ? Quel terme convenait le mieux à la situation actuelle ?

- Alice, va donc parler à Esmée pour lui expliquer...

- Mais...

- Et, Rosalie, va chercher un verre d'eau pour Bella, s'il-te-plait.

La blonde disparut puis revint une seconde plus tard, un verre à la main qu'elle tendit avec dédain à la brune. Bella le prit avec reconnaissance mais elle ne put pas profiter de la fraicheur de l'eau bien longtemps. Alice était en train de faire de grands moulinets avec ses bras, expliquant à Carlisle combien il était "totalement impossible et absurde de tout annuler maintenant ! On ne peut pas annuler maintenant !"

Bella se tourna avec espoir vers Edward mais, en avisant son air hébété, elle comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule. Elle se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle avait mangé pour être aussi téméraire et se leva pour aller jusqu'à la salle de réception d'un pas déterminé. Détermination qui s'évanouit devant les regards interrogateurs des invités.

- Bon-Bonsoir à tous, bafouilla-t-elle. Je... Je suis au regret de vous informer que... enfin que... que la cérémonie est re-repoussée à une date ultérieure.

Un lourd silence tomba tel une chape de plomb sur l'assemblée et Bella comprit que c'était son unique chance de détaler en vitesse. Grand bien lui en prit car à peine eut-elle le dos tourné qu'une cacophonie de questions et d'exclamations explosa. Elle courut jusqu'à la cuisine, bénissant le fait d'avoir abandonné les talons avant la cérémonie, et ferma la porte derrière elle. Croisant le regard perplexe des Cullen, elle se racla la gorge :

- Bon, on va sauver Harry, ou quoi ?

Carlisle cligna des yeux une seconde, désarçonné par l'attitude cavalière de sa presque future bru mais se reprit bien vite.

- Alice, vas t'occuper des invités avec Esmée, Emmet, Jasper, allez chercher cet homme, Rosalie, commence à faire nos bagages, j'ai le pressentiment que nous ne resterons pas à Forks bien longtemps...

Une fois tout le monde à sa tâche, le médecin se tourna vers le couple et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Edward, Bella, allez vous changer et retrouvez nous ici une fois que vous serez prêt.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et sortit de la cuisine par la porte de derrière, ne préférant même pas imaginer la tête des invités... Ou pire... Celle de sa mère !

- Seigneur, elle va être intenable après ça, soupira Bella en entrant dans sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit la rangée de boutons en nacre sur le côté du bustier et retira la robe avec soulagement.

- La prochaine fois que je me marie, je fais un régime drastique avant, marmonna-t-elle en accrochant la robe sur un cintre.

La brune enfila rapidement un tee-shirt en coton et un jean. Une veste offerte par Alice et des baskets plus tard, elle redescendait les escaliers. Mais alors que son pied allait se poser sur la dernière marche, elle croisa le même regard fauve que durant la cérémonie. Un frisson de bête traquée remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant déraper et lamentablement tomber sur les fesses. Elle eut à peine le temps de sentir la douleur qu'Edward était près d'elle, l'air soucieux.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? S'enquit-il.

- Ça va, ça va, le rassura-t-elle. J'ai été un peu surprise, c'est tout.

Elle se releva avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait et essuya nerveusement son jean.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Carlisle se racla la gorge.

- Nous étions en train de nous interroger sur le fait qu'Edward n'ait plus accès aux pensées de... notre invité.

L'homme aux cheveux caramel sourit d'un air affable, les traits doux de son visage contrastant avec ses yeux dorés aux pupilles oblongues.

- Remus Lupin, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main. Je suis navré d'avoir interrompu votre cérémonie. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi inquiétante, je ne me le serais jamais permis. Cette robe vous allait à ravir.

Bella serra sa main, choquée devant sa voix veloutée et ses manières de gentleman.

- Heu... Je... Je vous remercie. Enfin, je suppose.

- Pourrait-on en revenir au passage sur les pensées ? demanda Emmet. Le don d'Edward est rouillé ?

- Maintenant que vous êtes au courant de ma présence, je ne vois aucune raison de vous laisser accès à mes pensées, répondit simplement Remus en rangeant ses lunettes de soleil dans la poche de sa veste en cuir.

- _Vous laisser accès à mes pensées _? répéta Rosalie, incrédule. Il faut une autorisation ?

Remus cligna des yeux, les sourcils froncés.

- Ma condition me rend imperméable à vos dons. Je pensais qu'Harry vous l'aurais dit.

- Votre condition ?

L'homme garda le silence quelques instants avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

- D'accord. Harry ne vous a rien dit à mon sujet ?

Edward prit la parole, l'air pincé.

- Il m'a dit qu'il vous rejoignait à Dublin, que vous étiez très... proches, et que vous étiez un sorcier.

- Un sor... Bon Dieu, jura Remus. Ce gosse n'a-t-il rien dans la tête ?

L'homme se passa une main agitée dans les cheveux et siffla :

- Je ne suis pas un sorcier. Je suis un loup-garou. Et ce sale gosse à intérêt à avoir une bonne explication !

* * *

><p>Ce fut un horrible mal de crâne qui réveilla Harry.<p>

Sa tête pulsait tant et si bien qu'il se demanda combien de litres de whisky il avait bu. Pourtant il n'avait pas souvenir d'être allé dans un bar... En fait il était pratiquement incapable de savoir comment il avait atterri dans un lit !

Remus avait dû le trouver en train de se saouler et avait eu la gentillesse de le coucher. Hmm, ça promettait une matinée très agréable... Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry, son épiderme frissonnant à l'idée de quelques galipettes sous la couette.

Cependant, le silence total de la chambre fit tiquer Harry. Dans la chambre de Remus, une gigantesque horloge en bois faisait résonner chaque seconde comme un coup de timbales et Greyback mettait la sono à fond dès huit heures pour embêter le reste de la maisonnée. Sans compter Perry qui avait l'habitude de chanter faux lorsqu'elle prenait sa douche ou qu'elle cuisinait...

Bref, la maison des loups-garous n'était _jamais_ silencieuse.

Harry ouvrit un œil et se redressa brusquement en avisant les murs en pierre, le mobilier en bois brut moyenâgeux et l'immense écran plat. Il n'était définitivement pas à Dublin... Et en y réfléchissant... Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'être monté dans l'avion.

Le jeune sorcier claqua des doigts et une flamme apparut dans sa main, prêt à brûler le premier venu. Il se leva du lit et s'approcha de la grande fenêtre aux barreaux en fer rouillé. Un éclatant soleil illuminait un marché au sol pavé et aux rues grouillantes de monde. Les éclats de voix qu'il percevait étaient en italien... Ou peut-être en espagnol... Comment était-il arrivé ici ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et tenta de retrouver les fragments de mémoire qu'il lui restait. Il avait quitté les Cullen et avait roulé jusqu'à l'aéroport de Forks, ça, il en était sûr. Il se voyait garer la voiture et sortir sa valise, ensuite... le trou noir...

- Ça, si ce n'est pas un kidnapping dans les règles de l'art, jura Harry en refermant son poing, éteignant la flamme qui y brûlait.

Qui que soient ses agresseurs, il n'allait pas leur faire le plaisir de rester gentiment ici. Le brun ferma les yeux et visualisa la place du marché en contre-bas.

Mais, ne sentant pas l'habituelle sensation d'écrasement provoquée par le transplanage, il les rouvrit. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Harry serra les dents et recommença, toujours sans succès.

- Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant du pied. _Transplaneo _! _Portus _! _Transversa muros _! BORDEL ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

Le hurlement du sorcier résonna dans la petite chambre de pierre alors qu'il s'échinait à réciter tous les sorts de déplacement qu'il connaissait. Aucun ne marchait. _Pire_. Harry avait l'impression que plus il incantait, plus son essence semblait s'enraciner au sol, l'empêchant de se déplacer magiquement.

Poussant un sifflement furieux, il se retourna et grogna en direction de la porte :

- _Bombarda Maxima _!

La malheureuse porte de bois qui n'avait rien demandé à personne - et pour cause, elle n'était même pas verrouillée ! - explosa en un bruit assourdissant, des éclats de bois volant en tout sens.  
>Le jeune sorcier sortit pour déboucher dans un long couloir fait à partir de la même pierre grise que la chambre.<p>

- _Pointe au Nord_. Où dois-je me rendre ? demanda-t-il à la petite rose des vents qui venait d'apparaitre sous ses yeux.

La flèche tournoya un instant puis s'arrêta sur le couloir de gauche, avant de se mettre à grésiller et à tournoyer follement pour finalement pointer le couloir droite. Harry haussa un sourcil, étonné. La rose n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant... Puis, se disant qu'il s'en fichait, il tourna à droite.

* * *

><p>- Un loup-garou, répéta Alice, incrédule. Attendez... Un <em>vrai<em> loup-garou ? Comme dans pleine lune, balles d'argent, et tout ça ?

Remus hocha la tête et ne se froissa pas lorsqu'Edward enroula un bras autour de la taille de Bella et la fit glisser derrière lui dans une attitude protectrice. Si le lycanthrope semblait calme, le vampire avait les mâchoires serrées et le regard sombre.

- Harry m'avait dit que vous étiez un sorcier.

- Et nous savons tous les deux qu'Harry ment comme il respire.

- J'ignorais qu'il était assez idiot pour se mettre en danger de façon aussi grotesque.

Les yeux dorés de Remus virèrent au jaune alors qu'il serrait ses poings.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit plus en sécurité avec vous qu'avec moi.

- Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal !

- Moi non plus, rétorqua Remus.

Carlisle se racla la gorge, désireux de couper court au débat qui pourrait facilement se changer en bagarre.

- Vous avez dit qu'Harry n'était jamais monté dans l'avion ?

Le lycanthrope se tourna vers lui et dit d'un ton maitrisé :

- Oui. J'ai appelé la compagnie aérienne, Harry ne s'est pas enregistré et pourtant ils ont trouvé sa voiture au parking.

- Il a donc disparu à l'aéroport, conclut Carlisle. M. Lupin... Pensez-vous à une fugue ou à un enlèvement ?

L'homme cligna des yeux, étonné face à cette interrogation. Carlisle s'expliqua :

- Vous avez dû passer beaucoup de temps avec Harry. Plus que nous en tout cas. Vous connaissez ses habitudes.

Remus fronça les sourcils et se tourna un instant vers la fenêtre.

- Harry est imprévisible. J'aimerais dire qu'il ne partirait nul part sans me prévenir mais... ce serait faux. Il aime être indépendant. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il disparait sur un coup de tête. Je connais quelques endroits où il aurait pu aller. Mais je ne peux pas non plus écarter l'hypothèse d'un kidnapping... Harry a pas mal d'ennemis.

Devant l'air étonné du couple de vampires, il continua :

- Harry a son franc-parler et ne s'inquiète pas de froisser les gens. Sans compter son penchant pour l'alcool... Je ne compte plus le nombre de bagarres d'ivrognes dont je l'ai tiré.

- On devrait d'abord s'assurer que ce n'est pas une simple fugue. Ensuite on envisagera l'enlèvement, dit Edward.

Carlisle hocha la tête.

- Quels sont les endroits où il aurait pu aller ?

- Hé bien... La Nouvelle-Orléans. Harry y retourne de temps en temps. Moscou, également. Il a deux amis vampires là-bas. Severus et Drago. Sinon il reste la France, mais il y est allé quelques jours avant de venir ici.

- Donc, ça nous laisse la Nouvelle-Orléans et Moscou. Je pense que le plus simple serait de se séparer. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, vous irez à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Esmée, il faudrait que tu restes ici pour sauver les apparences. Si nous disparaissons tous alors que le mariage est annulé, les mauvaises langues vont jaser. Edward, Remus et moi irons à Moscou. Ensuite vous...

Un petit raclement de gorge interrompit Carlisle.

- N'y pense même pas, soupira Edward.

- Il est hors de question que je reste. Je veux aider, dit fermement Bella.

- Tu veux m'aider ? Reste ici, en sécurité.

- Edward ! Combien de fois devrons-nous avoir cette discussion ?

- Je me pose la même question !

- Je suis avec deux vampires et un loup-garou, je vois difficilement comment je pourrais être en danger !

- J'ai dis non !

La brune fulmina et posa ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air décidé.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, partez !

Edward plissa les yeux et même Esmée haussa un sourcil, devinant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Dès que vous serez partis j'irai voir Jacob et je lui demanderais de m'accompagner en Russie !

- Seigneur Tout-Puissant, implora Edward. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que ce chien galeux est instable ?

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

- Très bien, ca suffit ! tempera Carlisle. Edward, Bella vient nous.

- Mais, Carlisle, elle...

- Et pour lui assurer une protection maximale, continua Carlisle, nous allons demander à Jacob de nous accompagner.

Il y eut un silence d'une seconde avant qu'Edward ne rugisse :

- QUOI ?

L'ignorant royalement, le médecin se tourna vers Bella :

- Ça te convient?

- Heu... Eh bien, à vrai dire, pas vraiment. Je ne pense pas que mettre Edward et Jake ensemble soit une bonne...

- Parfait ! l'interrompit Carlisle. Maintenant que tout est réglé, je vous laisse un quart d'heure pour vos préparer. On se retrouve au garage.

Et, ignorant les protestations du jeune couple, il entraina Remus dans le salon sous le regard malicieux de ce dernier :

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Harry vous apprécie autant, murmura le loup-garou.

- Ah oui ?

* * *

><p>Cela faisait dix minutes qu'Harry marchait sans croiser âme qui vive et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. La rose des vents lui indiquait toujours de s'enfoncer dans le couloir sans fin, et Harry préférait continuer que de faire demi-tour.<p>

Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'il aperçut les deux gigantesques portes en métal vieilli et noirci par les années. Enfin la sortie !

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes, ce ne fut pas sur la sortie qu'il déboucha, mais sur une salle circulaire, aux hautes fenêtres quadrillées. Une salle avec trois trônes en bois sombres et un tapis rouge sang en son centre. Une salle pleine de vampires.

Oh merde...

- Bienvenue M. Potter ! s'exclama joyeusement un vampire aux cheveux noirs et brillants. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver cette salle.

**To be continued...**


	14. On s'envole pour Moscou

**Titre: **Passion

**Auteur:**Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers:**** Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling ****et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer**

**Bêta: **TheCrasy

**Rated: ****M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!**

**Pairing:** **HP/EC**

**Résumé:**** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.**

**NDA:** **Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien**!

Chapitre 13:

_- Bienvenue M. Potter ! s'exclama joyeusement un vampire aux cheveux noirs et brillants. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver cette salle._

Harry écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée devant ce vampire aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et à l'air enjoué.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bord...

Sans avoir le temps de bouger un cil, le brun se retrouva soudain cloué au sol par une écrasante puissance. La joue collée au marbre, Harry trembla de tous ses membres, luttant pour respirer alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'une chape de plomb faisait pression sur son corps.

- Je pense que ca ira, Hernst, dit le vampire brun d'un ton détaché.

Aussitôt, le poids se retira, laissant Harry pantelant sur le sol. Le jeune homme se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes, haletant et suant à grosses gouttes. Un peu à gauche, en retrait du vampire brun, un petit homme ridé aux épaules voutés se tenait, appuyé sur une canne en bois. Voir cet humain au milieu des vampires aurait pu lui sembler étrange si Harry ne ressentait pas la puissance qui se dégageait de son corps affaibli par les années.

Un sorcier. Et puissant.

Voilà donc d'où provenait l'ancre qui empêchait Harry de se déplacer magiquement.

- Jane, très chère, va donc chercher un verre d'eau à notre invité. Il semble assoiffé.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil un éclair blond disparaitre pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, se plantant devant lui. Le sorcier fit alors l'effort de se relever, ne supportant pas d'être en position d'infériorité. Il eut d'ailleurs une étincelle de satisfaction en constatant qu'il était plus grand que la vampire qui lui faisait face. Petite, avec de courts cheveux blonds, ses traits enfantins contrastaient avec l'impassibilité de son expression. Elle lui tendit le verre d'eau qu'il prit et retourna sagement à sa place dans le cercle que les vampires formaient autour de lui.

Le brun but une gorgée d'eau fraiche, le regard ancré dans celui, calme et impénétrable, du sorcier. C'était à peine s'il jetait un coup d'œil aux vampires qui l'entouraient.

Pressé d'interrompre cette lutte de regard, Aro - car c'était lui - se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention d'Harry.

- C'est un plaisir pour nous de vous accueillir dans notre château, M. Potter...

- Vous m'avez kidnappé, gronda le brun, coupant la parole au vampire.

Aussitôt, la blonde qui lui avait apporté le verre d'eau siffla en montrant les dents, dans une colère purement animale.

- Calme, Jane, tempéra Aro. Nous ne vous avons pas vraiment kidnappé M. Potter, nous vous avons simplement amené ici afin de vous faire une proposition. Vous êtes libre de partir quand vous voulez.

- Ah oui ? Alors je veux partir, _maintenant_.

Aro eut un sourire amusé, comme un parent complaisant devant les caprices de son enfant.

- Vous allez d'abord écouter notre proposition, ensuite, si vous le voulez toujours, vous pourrez partir.

Furieux, le brun croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude provocante et dit d'un air hautain:

- Hé bien allez-y. J'écoute.

Le sourire d'Aro s'agrandit et il fit un léger signe de la main. Aussitôt, un jeune vampire à l'air terrifié fut jeté sur le sol de marbre.

- Est-ce bien lui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce au vampire.

- Ou-Oui, bégaya le désormais éternel adolescent.

Harry plissa les yeux devant les yeux rouges et les corps secoués de spasmes du jeune garçon. Un nouveau-né. Mais comment ce vampire pouvait-il le connaitre? Il n'avait aucun contact avec les nouv...

- Tu faisais partie de l'armée de Victoria, compris Harry dans un souffle.

- Extraordinaire ! Vous êtes d'une intelligence vive, M. Potter, s'enthousiasma Aro, ravi de voir que le sorcier comprenait tout très vite. Voyez-vous, lorsque Jane et Félix sont venus à Forks pour régler ce petit problème de nouveaux-nés, l'un de ces jouvenceaux a échanger sa vie contre certaines informations. Il aurait vu un humain ensorceler un autre vampire avant de... ressusciter. N'est-ce pas curieux ?

Harry pinça les lèvres pour toutes réponses.

- Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que ce fameux humain était en réalité un sorcier. J'ai donc demandé à Hernst, ici présent, de se renseigner à propos d'un sorcier immortel. Et je suis toujours époustouflé devant les réseaux que semblent partager les sorciers. Car même en étant né en Allemagne, en 1945, Hernst a immédiatement fait le lien avec un certain massacre en Nouvelle-Orléans près d'une vingtaine d'années avant sa naissance. C'est vraiment prodigieux.

Le jeune sorcier se mit alors à fusiller le vieil homme ridé du regard, sentant une vague de rage gronder en lui.

- Comment pouvez-vous trahir ainsi vos origines et révéler tous nos secrets à des vampires ? siffla-t-il. C'est contre les lois !

Hernst jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction d'Aro qui répondit par un sourire complaisant.

- Vos lois, M. Potter, n'ont pas d'importance pour nous, dit gravement un vampire aux longs cheveux de neige et aux traits durs. Les sorciers sont en infériorité numérique. Vous n'êtes qu'une petite dizaine de milliers alors que nous sommes présent dans chaque ville de chaque pays. Vous n'avez d'autres choix que de vous soumettre !

- Allons, Caïus ! Ne sois pas aussi brutal ! s'indigna Aro, puis il reprit d'un ton doucereux. M. Potter, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas être le premier sorcier à vous allier à des vampires ?

- Je ne...

- Tut, tut. Cela fait des siècles et des siècles que nous, Volturis, obtenons l'aide de sorciers. Jane et Alec ici présent étaient d'ailleurs des sorciers. Moi et mes frères les avions transformés pour savoir si les pouvoirs magiques d'un sorcier résistaient à la métamorphose... Nous avons été peinés de voir que non, même si il leur en est resté des capacités intéressantes.

Harry se tourna brusquement vers les deux vampires. Alec était le portrait exact de sa sœur si ce n'est que ces cheveux étaient bruns.

- Les jumeaux maudits, murmura-t-il. Les seuls survivants de l'inondation de la cathédrale Sainte-Rita. On dit qu'ils ont vendus leur âme au diable pour survivre... En fait ils ont juste été transformés en vampires.

- Exact. Vraiment, la façon dont les sorciers se transmettent leurs histoires tout autour du monde me laisse pantois. Votre race est plus unie que nous ne le serons jamais, se désola Aro. Enfin ! Pour en revenir à nos affaires, les sorciers ont toujours été à notre service. Malheureusement, les sorciers sont humains et ils meurent si vite... Sans compter que la magie tombe aléatoirement et il faut sans cesse chercher des sorciers sans savoir exactement où les trouver... Ensuite il faut les menacer pour qu'ils acceptent de nous servir, tant de temps pour si peu de choses...

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Alors c'était ça ? Hernst travaillait pour les Volturis parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix ?

- Aussi, continua Aro avec un regain d'énergie, vous imaginez notre joie en apprenant qu'il existait un sorcier immortel et l'un des plus puissant sorcier au monde, qui plus est !

- Vous voulez que je vous rejoigne, devina Harry.

- Exact! Et vous comprenez que c'est dans votre intérêt, mon cher M. Potter.

Le brun releva la tête avec arrogance et renifla.

- Je refuse. Maintenant laissez-moi partir.

Le sourire d'Aro se fana et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur dangereuse.

- Très bien, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Le vampire aux cheveux noirs alla d'un pas lent jusqu'au trône en bois entre Caïus et Marcus. Mais alors qu'il s'asseyait, des cordes jaillirent de nul part et s'enroulèrent autour d'Harry à la manière de serpents, le faisant tomber durement au sol.

- Vous aviez dit que j'étais libre de partir ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. _Maintenant_, vous êtes kidnappé.

* * *

><p>- Quelqu'un peut me rappeler ce que je fais ici, déjà ? grogna Jacob en resserrant ses bras autour de Bella qui grelottait.<p>

Edward jeta un regard mauvais au clébard, agacé de le voir serrer _sa_ fiancé contre lui. Malheureusement, et sans raison rationnelle, Bella semblait transie de froid depuis qu'ils avaient atterris à Moscou. C'était le mois d'août et même si le ciel était assez couvert, la température était chaude. Pourtant la jeune humaine tremblait de tous ses membres et ses lèvres commençaient à virer au bleu sans que Carlisle ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. Ils avaient donc dû utiliser le seul chauffage à disposition... le clébard.

- C'est ici, indiqua Remus. La Place Rouge, en face de la cathédrale Saint-Basile-le-Bienheureux.

Edward leva brièvement les yeux vers les tours colorées à l'architecture typiquement russe avant de revenir vers la petite porte noire à la poignée rouillée. Il gigota un peu, gêné par son pull-over, ses gants, ses lunettes de soleil et son sweet à capuche. Alice avait tout prévu pour qu'aucun rayon de soleil ne puisse atteindre sa peau, même si sa tenue et celle de Carlisle attiraient l'attention des passants.

Remus toqua trois fois à la porte et redressa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez afin de cacher son regard animal. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant qu'un léger grattement ne se fasse entendre derrière la porte.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix claire.

- Remus Lupin. Je suis un ami d'Harry Potter. Je suis accompagné de...

Mais le loup-garou n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'entrouvrit. La petite troupe échangea un bref regard avant de pénétrer dans l'immeuble en briques.

L'intérieur était plongé dans l'obscurité, si bien que Bella n'y voyait strictement rien. Une faible lueur provenait d'une pièce un peu plus loin dans le couloir. La jeune fille s'y rendit maladroitement, le bras de Jacob autour de sa taille l'empêchant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis.

Ils débouchèrent finalement dans un petit salon aux murs recouverts d'un papier peint usé et composé en tout et pour tout d'un canapé poussiéreux et d'une table recouverte de papiers et de livres. Quelques chandelles dispersés sur le sol étaient la seule source d'éclairage.

Et au milieu de cette pièce sombre et lugubre, à peine éclairé par la lumière des chandelles, un adolescent d'à peine quatorze se tenait, l'air chétif et angélique avec ses cheveux blonds mi-longs.

Air qui contrastait avec ses yeux rouge sang qui firent frissonner Bella.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur nauséabonde ? s'exclama le vampire avec dégout.

- Parce qu'il pense sentir la rose, peut-être ? persiffla Jacob. J'ai l'impression que mon nez va exploser avec cette odeur de sangsue.

- Drago Malfoy, je présume ? demanda Remus, coupant court le débat.

- Exact. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Qui ça ?

Le jeune vampire roula des yeux de façon comique.

- Harry. Qui d'autre ? Cet emmerdeur veut _toujours_ quelque chose. Si c'est pour emprunter de l'argent, il peut aller crever. Il me doit toujours onze mille francs.

Bella haussa les sourcils. Des francs ? Comme la monnaie française ?

- Aujourd'hui, les français parlent d'euros, précisa Carlisle en retirant son sweet, ses gants et ses lunettes.

Drago plissa les yeux et se mit à farfouiller dans les papiers sur la table, en faisant tomber par terre et Bella eut peur que certains ne s'enflamment en frôlant les bougies. Le blond finit par extirper ce qui semblait être un vieil exemplaire de journal.

- Nous ne sommes plus le 15 janvier 1995, j'imagine...

Jacob fit mine de s'étouffer sous le regard noir d'Edward.

- Eh bien non, nous sommes le 14 août 2006, indiqua Carlisle d'un ton neutre.

De toute évidence, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situations. Les vampires avaient-ils l'habitude d'oublier ainsi le monde qui les entourait ? s'interrogea intérieurement Bella.

- Tssk, siffla Drago en jetant le journal sur le table, faisant chuter d'autres papiers jaunis. Je ne pensais pas être là depuis _si longtemps._

- Est-ce que ca veut dire que vous n'avez pas revu Harry depuis 1995 ? demanda Remus avec nervosité.

- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. La dernière fois qu'il est venu il ne m'a pas précisé quel jour on était. Il s'est contenté de vider les bouteilles de vodka et de larver sur le canapé, répliqua le blond d'un air méprisant. En août, vous dites ? Quelle heure ?

- 16h37.

- Pff, encore cinq heures à attendre avant de pouvoir sortir, se lamenta l'adolescent dans une attitude enfantine. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Nous étions à la recherche d'Harry, dit Remus. Mais je vois qu'il n'est pas ici.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils.

- Remus Lupin... Vous êtes le loup-garou ?

L'homme hocha simplement la tête. La lumière des bougies faisait disparaitre ses quelques cheveux gris et lui donnait l'air plus jeune.

- J'ai reçu une lettre d'Harry, il y a quelques temps... Entre deux informations sur sa vie sexuelle plus que satisfaite et ses délires d'ivrogne, il me disait partir pour Forks afin d'y chercher les Cullen... Donc vous devez être...

Il leva un doigt pointé vers les vampires.

- Carlisle Cullen, se présenta le médecin. Et voici mon fils, Edward.

Drago resta immobile quelques secondes avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, ses yeux rouge fixés sur Edward.

- Le _fameux_ Edward Cullen, articula-t-il lentement. Je commençais à me demander si tu étais réel. Harry nous a tellement parlé de toi. Mais bon... Je pense pouvoir comprendre pourquoi il a tant attendu.

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans le regard du vampire blond avant qu'il ne se dirige vers les rideaux qu'il ouvrit en grand, relâchant un nuage de poussière et dévoilant des vitres crasseuses.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Carlisle en regardant sa main avec perplexité.

Le soleil avait beau entrer à flot dans la pièce, la peau des vampires restait terne.

- Vitre anti-UV, expliqua Drago. Severus a inventé ça lorsque nous sommes allés à Murano. En 1970 je crois... Quelque part dans ces eaux-là. Alors, quel est le problèmen? Je pensais qu'Harry resterait collé à vous pour les deux cent prochaines années, une fois qu'il vous aurait trouvé.

- C'est la raison de notre visite, expliqua Carlisle. Harry a disparu et nous espérions le trouver ici.

- Comment ça, disparu ? Cet idiot a beau n'avoir aucune éducation, lorsqu'il s'en va, il prend quand même la peine de dire au revoir.

- Il a disparu à l'aéroport l'amenant à Dublin, précisa Remus.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait à Dublin s'il avait trouvé les Cullen ? Je croyais que c'était sa quête du Saint-Graal.

- Les choses se sont... compliquées, dit Remus en jetant un coup d'œil à Bella et Jacob. Edward n'était plus... libre et Harry a dû partir.

- Sans blague ? Tout ça pour ça ? Des années de recherches pour abandonner juste comme ça ? Ça ne ressemble pas à Harry. Lui, il serait plutôt du genre à tuer la nouvelle Mme Cullen vampirique et à faire passer ça pour un accident, ricana le vampire blond.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce alors que Bella se passionnait pour une faille dans le plancher usé et qui n'était pas recouverte par le tapis poussiéreux.

Drago finit par hoqueter en comprenant et bondit loin du petit groupe.

- Non ? Sérieusement ? Une humaine ? souffla-t-il. Je ne savais pas... Je pensais que c'était... Je ne sais pas moi, un genre de casse-croute...

Un grognement guttural échappa à Jacob alors qu'il foudroyait le vampire du regard.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! se hérissa Drago. Severus m'a dit que la plupart des vampires faisaient ça ! Qu'ils voyageaient avec des humains pour les manger ensuite !

Carlisle fronça les sourcil et dit sérieusement :

- Ce genre de pratique remonte à très longtemps. Plusieurs siècles déjà. Les vampires ont changé.

- Severus est un vampire très ancien, lui souffla Remus. Selon Harry, il a vu la première dynastie tomber.

- La première dynastie ?

Carlisle et Remus se tournèrent vers Bella.

- Il existe trois dynasties vampiriques pour l'instant. La troisième et actuelle étant celle des Volturi. Avant il s'agissait d'un clan roumain mené par Alksey et sa compagne Lyuba. Ils ont été détrônés et tués par les Volturi et leurs compagnes vers 1122. Et avant les roumains, il y avait la première dynastie, les...

- Les Égyptiens, finit Drago. Ahmose, son frère Menes et sa sœur Hatshepsut. Ahmose serait l'un des sept vampires originels. Il a ensuite transformé son frère et sa sœur et ils ont régné sur la terre durant des millénaires jusqu'à ce qu'Aleksey et Lyuba tuent Hatshepsut. Menes voulait venger sa sœur mais Ahmose ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre alors on dit qu'il aurait plongé son frère dans le sommeil éternel avant de disparaitre, laissant le trône aux roumains.

- Le sommeil éternel ? Quoi, il l'a tué ? Son frère ? s'étonna Jacob.

- Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, ce ne sont que des légendes. Mais Severus a été transformé en vampire en 2248 avant J.C et les roumains ont prit le pouvoir en -2131.

- Waw... C'est une vachement vieille sangsue, se moqua Jacob, sentant à peine le coup de pied de Bella lui signifiant de rester poli. Et toi ? T'es né quand ? Pendant la Grèce Antique ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de faire attention mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas le temps:

- Non, je suis né 1925. En Pologne.

Et Drago disparut en clignement de cils. Remus soupira tandis qu'Edward crachait en direction de Jacob :

- Content de toi, clébard ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? C'est malpoli de demander son âge à un vampire ?

- Drago était un juif polonais, le renseigna Remus dans un soupir. Severus l'a trouvé alors qu'il s'échappait d'un camp de concentration.

…

- Ah merde. Je suis censé m'excuser ?

- Jacob ! S'indigna Bella.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Drago en réapparaissant soudainement avec une boite de pâtisseries et du thé. J'espère que ça vous plait parce que je viens de les voler dans la boulangerie d'à côté et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est... Autant vous asseoir, Severus ne va pas rentrer avant un moment et c'est le plus à même de savoir où est passé Harry.

Et alors que Jacob s'asseyait dans le canapé, délogeant une araignée et quelques moutons de poussière, il se demanda vraiment ce qu'il foutait à Moscou à prendre le thé avec des vampires et un loup-garou.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello tout le monde! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2012! J'ai écrit le chapitre 15 de Passion bien plus vite que d'habitude afin de pouvoir vous offrir celui-ci en cadeau de nouvel an ^^ <strong>

**Comme toujours, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews que je lis avec attention et qui me motivent pour continuer cette fic! (Bah oui, plus de reviews, plus de Passion! 8D)**

**Bref, je vous laisse faire la fête tranquille et je vous dis à la prochaine mes petits canetons! ;p**


	15. Une histoire de gâteau et de chevreuil

**Titre:** **Passion**

**Auteur: Ptit Pingouin**

**Disclaimers:**** Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling ****et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer**

**Bêta: TheCrasy**

**Rated: ****M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!**

**Pairing:** **HP/EC**

**Résumé:**** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.**

**NDA:** **Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien**!

Chapitre 14:

Bella se dandinait sur le canapé, une part de vatrouchka au pavot dans les mains et l'air mal-à-l'aise.

Et ce n'était pas du tout en lien avec le fait qu'elle était d'une timidité maladive, non. Car, étonnement, la jeune fille était toujours plus à l'aise avec des vampires - aussi sanguinaires soient-ils - qu'avec les êtres humains. Selon Jacob, son cerveau avait dû être mis à l'envers lors de l'assemblage. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des rares choses sur lesquelles Edward et lui étaient d'accord.

Ça, plus le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de sa camionnette.

Mais sa chère et tendre voiture n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Un jeune vampire blond lunatique et rescapé des camps de la mort l'était. Et, en toute bonne foi, c'était plutôt _son _cerveau qui avait un problème.

Cela faisait presque une demie-heure qu'il parlait sans discontinuer, empêchant Remus et Carlisle d'en placer une, et enchaînant des sujets sans aucun lien entre eux avec une facilité déconcertante et à un débit si rapide que Bella ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux :

-... Et cette saleté de chèvre à osé... Ferrari... Reine... Venise immergée... Éléphant de Dakar à moitié... aplatit... Tarte aux framboises... brosse à dent... Homard... Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward cligna des yeux pour toute réponse alors que Remus se massait les tempes et que Jacob bâillait en finissant le dernier gâteau. Seul Carlisle semblait suivre le fil de la conversation avec une politesse qui forçait le respect. Le médecin blond était d'ailleurs étrangement calme. Il regardait sans tiquer les manies de Drago Malfoy et n'avait pas une seule fois montré signe de lassitude ou d'énervement, même lorsque Drago avait proposé aller chercher un humain pour qu'ils puissent manger également - Jacob avait d'ailleurs bondi du canapé et un combat avait été évité de justesse.

Une sonnerie de téléphone ancien résonna à l'étage et Drago s'excusa avant de disparaitre.

- Bon, on va rester encore le temps? se plaignit Jake. Cette sangsue me file mal au crâne et j'en ai marre de respirer par la bouche...

- La ferme, clébard.

- Je t'emmerde, sale...

- Un peu de calme ! s'agaça Remus. Carlisle, ne pourriez-vous pas faire quelque chose ?

- J'ai peur que non. Nous sommes des invités, nous ne pouvons pas aborder un sujet si notre hôte ne le fait pas en premier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire à la con ? s'indigna Jake.

Carlisle se leva calmement et alla se poster devant un tableau aux couleurs sombres et aux motifs indistincts.

- Le jeune Malfoy ici présent semble respecter les coutumes anciennes, celles établies par les vampires au fil des siècles. Elles ont beau être perdues par la plupart des vampires, certains continuent de les suivre à la règle et y déroger reviendrait à une déclaration de guerre.

- Des coutumes anciennes? répéta Bella, aussitôt intéressée.

- Des règles de politesse vampirique, résuma Carlisle. Il y a encore quelques siècles, les vampires qui ne les suivaient pas étaient considérés comme des sauvages indignes d'intérêt. Mais c'était une autre époque. En ce temps là, la plupart des vampires étaient des nomades. Seuls les vampires du clan dirigeant étaient sédentaires et il n'était pas rare de voir des vampires voyager avec des humains uniquement pour les dévorer ensuite. C'était une époque où la condition de vampire était plus... surnaturelle. Les immortels étaient aussi barbares avec les humains qu'ils étaient raffinés entre eux. Le fait d'être vampire était glorifié et les vampires plus âgés transmettaient leur savoir aux nouveaux-nés. Les choses sont bien différentes maintenant.

Bella fronça les sourcils. Comme il était difficile de se projeter des siècles en arrière. L'immortalité auprès d'Edward était évidente. Mais seule, sans les Cullen, elle paraissait bien plus dure à comprendre.

- Glorifié ? Sans dec' ! Comment est-ce qu'on peut trouver du plaisir à sucer le sang des gens ? cracha Jacob.

Un grondement d'Edward l'avertit de ne pas dépasser les limites s'il ne voulait pas finir en pâté pour chien.

- Il est impossible pour toi ou Bella de comprendre ce qu'être vampire signifie, répondit Carlisle d'une voix douce. Être un vampire ne se limite pas à avoir la vie éternelle et à boire du sang. C'est bien plus complexe. En devenant vampire, tout ton être, tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es, se multiplie, s'amplifie. C'est également pour ça que certains vampires possèdent des capacités surnaturelles. Par exemple, lorsqu'il était humain, Edward possédait une empathie naturelle. Il comprenait les autres sans efforts. Devenir vampire a tout amplifié chez lui, dont cette capacité. C'est pour ça qu'il peut lire dans les esprits.

- Mais il n'y a pas que les qualités qui sont décuplées, n'est-ce pas ? devina Bella en repensant à Rosalie et son arrogance qui frôlait les sommets.

- Exact. Être vampire, c'est se soumettre à une vie entièrement guidée par l'instinct et les passions. Toutes les émotions qui nous traversent sont disproportionnées. Et c'est cela qu'on apprenait aux nouveaux-nés à l'époque. Mais ça remonte à loin, maintenant.

- C'est dommage, souffla Bella.

Carlisle hocha sombrement la tête.

- Et vous ? Qui vous a enseigné ? demanda Remus.

- Tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris grâce aux Volturis. Marcus est le seul des trois à continuer à suivre les règles à la lettre, mais Aro et Caïus les connaissent parfaitement. Chaque vampire devrait connaitre ces règles. Car, face à un vampire particulièrement ancien, ne pas les respecter revient à engager un duel. Et plus un vampire vieillit, plus il devient puissant...

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que certains vampires continuent de les suivre ? demanda timidement Bella.

- Comme je l'ai dis, être vampire va au-delà de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Pour les anciens, les jours passent comme des secondes sous leurs yeux, les années défilent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ce sont des nomades qui ne font que voyager et qui perdent toute notion du temps. Ce qui est arrivé au jeune Draco arrive à des centaines de vampires de par le monde. J'ai croisé des vampires qui pensait encore être deux, voir trois siècles plus tôt.

Jacob fronça le nez et retint une parole désobligeante, curieux malgré lui de l'histoire vampirique.

- Mais ce n'est sûrement rien comparé à... Carlisle s'interrompit soudainement et reprit un air impassible.

Un battement de cils plus tard, Drago était de retour dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Bella.

- Severus arrivera dans quelques heures, leur apprit le vampire. Il n'a pas vu Harry non plus mais il va faire un crochet par Godric's Hollow. C'est une petite ville en Angleterre où Harry avait l'habitude d'aller. Ses parents sont nés là-bas je crois.

Edward hocha simplement la tête, se souvenant qu'à l'époque Harry lui avait dit que ses parents étaient anglais.  
>Un silence tomba sur la pièce alors que Drago restait aussi immobile qu'une statue. Tous les efforts de Remus pour soutirer des informations à Drago semblaient s'être envolés après ce que leur avait révélé Carlisle. Personne n'avait très envie d'offenser le vampire par erreur. Enfin, presque personne. Jacob se taisait uniquement parce que Bella lui lançait régulièrement des regards noirs.<p>

- Donc, Severus et vous vivez ici depuis longtemps ? demanda poliment Carlisle.

- Hmm non pas spécialement. Ah, enfin si, en fait. 2007 c'est ça ? Nous sommes arrivés ici quelques jours après la chute du Mur de Berlin. Avant nous étions en Italie. Rome, Venise, Murano, tout ça...

Sa voix mourut et un nouveau silence s'installe. Bella tentait de s'intéresser au motifs du tapis poussiéreux, sans succès.

Un vif soupir agacé résonna dans la pièce avant que Drago ne passe la main dans ses cheveux blancs étincelants.

- J'en ai marre ! s'exclama-t-il. Ces putains de règles me cassent le cul ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir un putain de vampire coincé ! Tout ça c'est de la faute de Severus !

Bella, qui avait sursauté, regardait avec stupéfaction le vampire qui boudait, et même Jake semblait surpris devant ses propos vulgaires alors qu'il était d'une politesse à toute épreuves quelques secondes auparavant.

- Pardon ? dit Remus en clignant des yeux, l'air choqué.

- C'est vrai enfin! S'énerva Drago. Il veut toujours que j'apprenne ses foutues règles alors que j'en ai rien à secouer ! Toujours là à me répéter ce qu'est être un _vrai vampire_. _Un vrai vampire ferait ceci, un vrai vampire ferait cela, tu as tout faux Drago_, singea-t-il. Sale con ! Putain, si au moins on pouvait baiser une bonne fois pour toute mais non ! _Tu es trop jeune, tu es ignorant_, gnagnagni, gnagnagna, et toutes ces autres merdes ! Bordel, je vais finir par crever ! C'est vrai à la fin ! Il est toujours là à me...

- Vingt ans*****, claqua une voix polaire, figeant toutes les personnes du salon.

Bella se tourna vers la porte et vit, une main posé sur la chambranle, le vampire le plus curieux qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Comparé aux Cullen, Aro et ses confrères - du fait de leur ancienneté - lui avaient également paru différents. Avec leur peau qui n'était pas blanche comme la neige, mais plutôt couleur de craie et dont l'iris rouge tranchait avec la couleur laiteuse de leur sclérotique. Mais ce vampire-là, n'avait rien en commun avec ce qu'elle avait vu auparavant.

Déja, il n'était pas d'une beauté étincelante comme les autres vampires. Non. Ses traits étaient d'ailleurs assez humain, même si finement ciselés. Son nez était un peu trop proéminent et sa bouche un peu trop fine pour correspondre à la beauté parfaite des vampires ordinaires. Mais le charisme qu'il dégageait était étouffant, presque hypnotisant. Dès son arrivé dans la pièce, c'est comme si tout le reste disparaissait, aspiré par sa présence comme le ferait un trou noir. Sombre, effrayant, mais captivant.

Des cheveux si brillants qu'ils en paraissaient un peu graisseux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules et encadrait son visage oblongue. Et lorsque Bella arriva au niveau de ses yeux, elle sursauta et poussa un couinement de frayeur.

Les yeux du vampire étaient rouge sang. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus choquant. Ses pupilles étaient fendues, à la manière d'un serpent, et l'iris n'était pas simplement rouge. Elle était d'un millier de teintes rouges-orangés qui se mouvaient dans son œil comme de la lave. Et Bella ressentit la même chose que lorsqu'elle regardait Remus dans les yeux. L'impression d'être devant un prédateur. Sauf que Remus n'était qu'un gentil chiot comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, devant le regard de ce vampire millénaire.

Bella se demanda brièvement si tous les vampires anciens ressemblaient à Severus. Cela voudrait dire qu'_à la base_, les vampires ressembleraient à cela ?

- Severus ! chouina Drago. Tu avais dit que tu ne serais pas de retour avant quelques heures. Tu devais passer par Godric's Hollow !

- Ça n'a pas été nécessaire, j'y ai envoyé quelqu'un. Harry n'y est pas. Et à ce que je vois tu as été un hôte médiocre. Va dans ta chambre.

- Mais Severus...

- Cinq ans, tonna-t-il.

Drago poussa un cri de rage et disparut en un éclair blanc.

Nullement atteint, Severus se tourna vers les Cullen et s'inclina légèrement. A vrai dire, il pencha à peine son buste et planta ses yeux si étranges dans ceux de Carlisle.

- Vous devez être Carlisle Cullen, le chef de clan.

- C'est exact, répondit le médecin. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Severus Rogue.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit l'homme d'un ton placide. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le comportement de Drago. C'est encore un enfant et il est assez turbulent.

A côté d'elle, Bella sentit Jacob tressaillir. C'est vrai qu'étant donné les mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche du blond, le mot _enfant_ ne lui convenait pas spécialement.

- Avant que nous passions au problème Potter, reprit le vampire avec une touche de mépris dans la voix, désirez-vous quelque chose ?

Bella écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'ils étaient de retour dans ce dangereux labyrinthe de politesse vampirique. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas en face du jeune et inexpérimenté Drago, mais de Severus, vampire millénaire et très à cheval sur les traditions.

Seigneur, mais dans quoi Harry les avaient-ils embarqués ?

* * *

><p>Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? se demandait au même instant, bien qu'à des kilomètres de là, un jeune homme - pas si jeune que ça - aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux verts.<p>

Voilà bien trois jours qu'il était enfermé dans cette foutue chambre, sans toujours aucune idée de comment en sortir. Un vampire brun - l'un des jumeaux maudits - lui apportait chaque jour son repas en entrouvrant à peine la porte et la refermant trop rapidement pour qu'Harry puisse tenter de l'attaquer. Sans compter qu'il ne venait jamais à la même heure, empêchant Harry de lui tendre un piège.

Il avait toujours cette foutue ancre autour de la cheville et le sorcier Hernst avait posé des amulettes sur la porte, l'empêchant de la franchir pour s'enfuir. En gros, il était coincé.

Et chaque jour, il était amené dans la grande salle ronde où Aro lui posait toujours la même question :

_- Acceptez-vous de vous joindre à nous ?_

Et chaque jour il donnait la même réponse :

- _Plutôt crever_...

Ça devenait vraiment lassant à force. Ou tout du moins, pour lui. Les vampires étaient d'une telle patience qu'Aro pouvait surement continuer ce petit jeu quelques siècles encore avant de s'ennuyer. Foutus vampires.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et contempla la place ensoleillée à ses pieds. Les humains y grouillaient comme des fourmis, s'activant à leur petite vie sans avoir conscience de ce qui se tramait dans le grand château médiéval.

Le brun se demanda si les Cullen s'inquiétaient pour lui. Sûrement. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que Remus rappliquerait à Forks aussitôt qu'il apprendrait sa disparition. Une rencontre entre Remus et Edward... Voilà qui promettait d'être amusant.

Mais le sourire d'Harry se fana. Quel intérêt si il n'était pas là pour le voir ?

Allait-il vraiment rester enfermé ici pendant des siècles ? Car nul doute qu'Aro le laisserait croupir dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que son "Allez vous faire foutre" se transforme en "Oui, maître".

- Maître, marmonna-t-il avec mépris.

C'était Voldemort qui voulait qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Il y avait eu des rumeurs selon lesquelles Voldemort aurait ordonné à ses mangemorts de violer Marietta Edgecombe, une des sorcières du village, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'appelle Maître.

Évidemment personne n'y avait cru. Ils étaient tellement sûrs d'eux, sûrs de leur anonymat à l'époque, que tout le monde avait pensé que Marietta s'était simplement enfuie vers l'Europe au bras d'un riche "z'oreille". C'était comme ça qu'ils appelaient les culs-blancs venus d'Angleterre. Car dès qu'un rayon de soleil se montrait, leurs oreilles viraient couleur écrevisse.

- C'était le bon temps, murmura Harry dans un soupir.

Il se redressa lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit, une assiette glissant rapidement sur le sol. Pas question de rester enfermé ici plus longtemps, siffla intérieurement le sorcier.

- _Alohomora _! s'écria-t-il.

La porte, sur le point de se refermer, s'ouvrit brutalement, dévoilant le visage surpris d'Alec. Néanmoins ce dernier reprit rapidement une expression impassible et recula simplement d'un pas. Il savait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas passer la chambranle à cause des amulettes en bois, plumes, et cristaux qui y pendaient.

Mais il ne connaissait pas Harry. Car si ça avait été Edward, lui aurait su qu'il valait mieux partir tout de suite plutôt que de rester en face de lui. Car Harry possédait une botte secrète qui lui avait rarement fait défaut.

La séduction.

- Alors beau brun, susurra le sorcier, on ne vient pas dire bonjour ?

Alec eut un rictus amusé.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas m'avoir de façon aussi grotesque ?

- Sait-on jamais, dit Harry avec un sourire enjôleur.

Il s'arrêta jusqu'à ce que les amulettes le stoppent, tintant doucement au-dessus de sa tête.

- Tu passes me voir chaque jour et tu ne m'adresse jamais un mot. Pas très poli tout ça.

Alec renifla de mépris mais son regard s'attarda un instant sur la silhouette cambrée du sorcier contre la porte.

- Je me sens très seul, chouina Harry en passant une main sur sa cuisse. Tu pourrais me tenir compagnie.

- Sans façon. Je n'aime pas les humains. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de les manger, ricana le vampire avec un sourire carnassier.

- Qui a dit que j'étais humain ?

- Humain, sorcier, au fond ca revient au même. Vous êtes _fragiles_, dit-il comme si il s'agissait d'une insulte suprême.

- Viens un peu par ici et je te montrerais combien je suis tout sauf fragile, ronronna Harry en écartant les jambes.

Les yeux d'Alec s'assombrirent quelque peu lorsqu'ils descendirent sur la fourche de son pantalon mais ils se relevèrent aussitôt lorsqu'une voix claqua :

- Alec, Heidi est revenue de la chasse.

Harry haussa un sourcil lorsqu'Alec glissa jusqu'à Jane et enroula sensuellement un bras autour de sa taille avant de disparaitre avec elle au détour d'un couloir. De l'inceste ? Bof, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il était à peu près sûr que Georges et Fred Weasley faisaient des choses pas très catholiques ensembles lorsqu'ils étaient seuls******. Voilà encore un truc auquel il aurait aimé assister.

_Heidi est revenue de la chasse..._

Mme Vampire était revenue du marché humain avec quelques proies et tous allaient festoyer. Beurk.

_Revenue de la chasse..._

Au moins les Cullen faisaient ça proprement. Lorsqu'ils devaient se nourrir, ils pouvaient aller chez le boucher. Edward chez le boucher, demandant deux belles tranches de puma. Voilà une image comique...

_Chasse..._

Ça lui rappelait la fois où Edward avait failli le bouffer alors qu'il était sous... sa forme... animagus...

BORDEL !

Voilà sa porte de sortie !

L'ancre l'empêchait de transplaner, mais pas de courir. Et jamais les Volturis ne penserait à partir à la recherche d'un chevreuil******* !

Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit la forêt qui bordait Volterra. Parfait.

- _Bombarda Maxima._

La fenêtre explosa en un bruit de verre brisé et Harry sauta, se transformant au milieu de sa chute, et atterrissant souplement sur ses sabots avant de s'élancer vers les bois, sous les yeux ahuris des passants.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>* Plus d'expliquations au prochain chapitre <strong>

**** En petite fan de twinceste, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Navrée à ceux à qui ça déplait ^^"**

***** Eh oui! On est bien loin des loups/phenix/serpents/chats, hein? xD**

**Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, mon visage s'illumine à chaque fois que j'en reçois une ^^ Allez, à la prochaine!**


	16. Une toile se déchire

**Titre: **Passion

**Auteur:**Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers:**** Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling ****et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer**

**Bêta: **TheCrasy

**Rated: ****M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!**

**Pairing:** **HP/EC**

**Résumé:**** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.**

**NDA:** **Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien**!

Chapitre 15:

Dans un petit immeuble en briques rouges, une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, dévoilant une chambre miteuse où personne n'avait dû entrer depuis plusieurs années.

Bella regarda la pièce, le nez froncé de dégout et soupira. Lorsque la conversation avait commencé à dévier sur Harry, elle s'était fait envoyer au lit comme une enfant et cela uniquement parce qu'elle était _humaine_. À entendre Severus, les humains étaient des genres de petits animaux de compagnie fragiles qui faisaient sans arrêt des bêtises. Autant dire que c'était une attitude nouvelle pour la jeune fille. Les vampires l'avaient déjà chassée, mordue, méprisée, prise en otage, testée... Mais jamais on ne l'avait traitée comme un hamster qui risquait de tout casser dans la maison si on la laissait sans surveillance !

Bella s'assit lourdement sur le lit, épuisée, et le regretta immédiatement.

Les ressorts émirent un grincement inquiétant, le matelas rebondit et un nuage de poussière vola dans la pièce, la faisant tousser à s'en arracher les poumons.

Alerté par le bruit, Drago apparut à ses côtés et eut une moue ennuyée en voyant quel était le problème.

- J'imagine qu'il va falloir aérer un peu, marmonna-t-il. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir utilisé cette pièce depuis que nous avons emménagé.

Le vampire ouvrit la fenêtre sans crainte - la nuit était tombée quelques heures plus tôt - et laissa un agréable vent tiède entrer dans la pièce, chassant l'odeur de moisissure et de renfermé. Mais Bella ne sentit qu'un zéphyr glacé lui geler les os de l'intérieur, la faisant trembler violemment.

Drago referma aussitôt la fenêtre en s'exclamant :

- Les détraqueurs ! Je les avais oubliés !

- L-Les... les quoi ? hoqueta Bella en frottant ses membres frigorifiés.

- Les détraqueurs. J'ai tendance à oublier qu'ils prolifèrent ici.

Devant le regard confus de la jeune fille, il s'expliqua :

- Les détraqueurs sont des créatures magiques. Les plus horribles qu'il puisse exister. Ils se nourrissent des âmes des mortels et restent à proximité des cimetières ou des ossuaires. Ce sont eux qui provoque le froid que tu sens. Mais seuls les sorciers sont capables de les voir.

- Mais... on est en ville ! s'exclama Bella.

Drago lui jeta un regard consterné et pointa la fenêtre de son pouce, par-dessus son épaules. Les tours colorées de la cathédrale Saint-Basile-le-Bienheureux firent rougirent Bella.

- Oh, comprit-elle.

- Il y a toujours des tombes à côté ou dans les lieux saints. C'est pour ça qu'il y fait toujours aussi froid. Les détraqueurs y vivent.

Bella se rassit sur le lit, choquée, créant un nouveau nuage de poussière.

- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais je commence à saturer un peu, niveau paranormal, avoua la brune, les yeux dans le vague.

Drago eut un rictus indulgent :

- Pas la peine de faire cette tête d'enterrement, la plupart des humains auraient rendus les armes bien avant toi. Tu t'en sors pas trop mal. Pour une humaine.

Bella releva la tête, surprise du compliment.

- Heu... merci.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Drago ne se racle la gorge et aille pour sortir de la chambre miteuse.

- Heu... Drago ? l'interpella timidement Bella.

Le blond se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que... Enfin je me posais la question... Je suis désolée c'est assez indiscret mais... Qu'est-ce que Severus entend par "vingt ans" ? Il l'a dit quand il est arrivé.

À ces mots, le vampire eut une moue renfrognée et mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean, agacé.

- C'est... compliqué. T'as vraiment envie d'entendre cette histoire ?

La brune hocha vivement la tête et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, prête à écouter une nouvelle histoire de vampires.

Drago soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux de neige. Il se planta devant le lit et demanda :

- Tu as déjà rencontré Harry?

- Heu... Oui. A plusieurs reprises. Il a habité chez les Cullen alors...

- Bien, la coupa Drago, donc pas besoin d'y aller par quatre chemins : Severus et moi sommes ensemble.

- Oh...

La jeune fille rougit un peu mais fit de son mieux pour garder un visage neutre, dans l'attente de la suite.

- Enfin... Disons qu'on est ensemble sans _vraiment_ être ensemble.

Bella fronça les sourcils. D'accord, là, elle commençait à perdre un peu le fil.

- Pour faire court, Severus est un très vieux vampire alors il me voit comme un enfant. Donc il refuse toute relation physique avec moi. Pour lui, qui a plusieurs millénaires, s'engager ce n'est pas rien. Ça doit être pour l'éternité. Et pour un vampire, l'éternité c'est long. Tu suis ?

Bella hocha la tête.

- Donc, Severus m'apprend comment être un vrai vampire. Il m'apprend à contrôler mon corps, m'enseigne l'histoire et les traditions, me pousse à agir comme un vampire et à abandonner mon humanité. Et après de loooooooongues heures de marchandage, j'avais réussi à conclure un pacte avec Severus. Si dans cent ans, j'étais prêt, alors on pourrait _enfin _coucher ensemble.

Ignorant la belle couleur pivoine qu'avait pris Bella, Drago continua sur sa lancée, enflammé par la frustration et la colère :

- Mais ce bâtard profite de chaque occasion pour rajouter des années au compteur ! À chaque fois que je mets ne serait-ce qu'un orteil en dehors de la ligne "vampire-poli-et-coincé-du-cul", il me rajoute des années. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'on en est à trois siècles maintenant !

- Mais... Vous ne vous touchez pas du tout, du tout ?

- Tu parles, j'ai seulement droit à un baiser le jour de mon anniversaire vampirique, tu parles d'un... MINUTE ! On est quel jour ?

Bella, qui avait sursauté, bégaya :

- Heu... 14 août 2006.

Le visage de Drago s'illumina d'un grand sourire et il brandit le poing au plafond, ses yeux rouges se plissant de contentement.

- Plus que deux jours ! s'exclama-t-il.

Devant sa mine enfantine, la jeune fille eut un rire amusé. Intérieurement, Bella compatissait avec Drago. Elle même ne pourrait pas imaginer ne pas toucher Edward pendant plus d'un siècle. Déjà que pendant une semaine ça lui semblait inconcevable...

- Bon, allez, je te laisse dormir. Il faut que j'aille rappeler à Severus la date d'aujourd'hui.

- Il est capable d'oublier ?

- Oh non, Severus n'oublie jamais la date de ma transformation, mais j'ai juste envie d'aller le narguer un peu, ricana sournoisement le vampire.

- Mais... Il ne risque pas de te rajouter des années si tu fais ça ?

Le blond se figea, ébahi. Puis il poussa un rugissement qui fit sursauter Bella.

- PUTAIN ! T'as raison ! Si je le fais, il va m'en remettre ! Bordel ! Si j'avais eu Harry en face de moi il m'aurait poussé à le faire ! Ce salopard ! Et en plus il...

Drago ferma soudain la bouche et eut une expression songeuse.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est depuis que j'ai rencontré Harry que Severus m'a rajouté des années. Ce petit merdeux de sorcier me fait foncer droit dans le mur depuis tout ce temps ! SALE CON ! J'espère qu'où qu'il soit, il est en train de souffrir !

* * *

><p>Et effectivement, en Italie, Harry était en train de souffrir.<p>

Parce que c'était bien mignon de faire exploser une fenêtre mais dans un château rempli de vampire à l'ouïe sur-développée, on pouvait faire mieux...

Sans compter qu'Harry ignorait qu'Hernst lui avait jeté un sort de traçage, actif même sous sa forme animagus. Le sorcier n'avait donc qu'à suivre le joli chemin magique qu'il laissait derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'en faisant demi-tour pour semer ses agresseurs qu'Harry sentit sa propre signature magique là où il était allé précédemment. Et savoir qu'il était traqué comme une simple bête mit le jeune homme dans une rage folle.

Le chevreuil cessa brusquement sa course et ferma les yeux, immobile au milieu des bois. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Hernst, perché sur le dos du gigantesque vampire - Felix si il se souvenait bien, entouré d'Alec, Jane et Dimitri.

Alors Harry se concentra et se focalisa sur le sorcier. D'une décharge de magie brutale, il le fit voler et s'écraser violemment contre un arbre, assommant le vieil homme. Que les sangsues se débrouillent maintenant pour le retrouver sans le sorcier pour les aider, pensa le brun en ricanant intérieurement.

Le jeune homme s'élança donc dans la forêt, pressé de pouvoir arriver à la première grande ville qu'il trouverait. De là, il n'aurait plus qu'à prendre un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport puis direction l'Amérique !

Mais, trop pris par l'enthousiasme d'avoir échappé aux Volturis, Harry ne fit plus attention à son environnement. Car si il avait levé la tête, il aurait vu, accrochés aux branches des arbres à la lisière de la forêt, des dizaines de petites amulettes en bois, plumes et cristaux. Et il aurait alors su qu'il ne fallait pas aller plus loin si il ne voulait pas voir tous ses sortilèges annulés. Mais Harry étant Harry -soit un sale gamin arrogant persuadé que le soleil se levait au niveau de son nombril pour se coucher au niveau de ses fesses, dixit Severus - il ne fit attention à rien et bondit pour sortir de la forêt... avant de retomber lamentablement au sol, nu et sous sa forme humaine.

- Merde, jura-t-il lorsque ses genoux frappèrent contre des branchages au sol.

Et ce simple mot fut suffisant pour que les vampires ne le repèrent et ne le capturent, pour le ramener au palais.

Dure journée pour Harry Potter...

- Alors Monsieur Potter, il semble que vous ayez voulu vous échapper, dit joyeusement Aro un peu plus tard.

Harry, à genoux et vêtu d'une simple cape que Dimitri lui avait négligemment jeté, serrait les dents de contrariété.

- Pourquoi donc vouloir nous quitter si tôt ? N'êtes-vous pas à l'aise dans notre palais ? Vous manque-t-il quelque chose ?

- Ma liberté, grinça le sorcier.

- Mais vous la retrouverez dès que vous accepterez notre offre, je puis vous l'assurer !

- Jamais ! s'exclama-t-il avec virulence, ses yeux verts brillant de colère.

Aro le regarda avec une moue déçue.

- Bien, ce sera donc tout pour aujourd'hui, je suppose, déplora le vampire. Ramenez-le dans sa chambre.

Mais alors que Felix l'empoignait par le bras et le trainait vers le couloir, Caïus dit avec lenteur :

- Vous finirez bien par nous obéir, Potter. Vous nous devez un sorcier.

Harry se retourna et fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Oh, vous ne le saviez pas ? s'étonna Aro. Moi qui pensais que vous l'aviez fait exprès.

- Fait quoi ?

- Hernst est mort, lui apprit Caïus avec un sourire sadique. Le choc l'a tué.

Le vampire ricana devant l'air horrifié d'Harry et Aro se permit un petit sourire rusé. Seul Marcus restait impassible. Ce dernier dit d'ailleurs d'une voix douce :

- Maintenant que vous avez tué le dernier sorcier à notre disposition, nous ne vous laisserons plus partir. Quelque soit le prix à payer pour cela.  
>- Emmenez-le, ordonna Aro en retournant s'asseoir sur son trône.<p>

Harry se laissa traîner jusqu'à sa chambre, hébété. Il remarqua à peine que la vitre avait été remplacée par de solides barreaux de fers noircis et qu'une amulette restrictive y avait été accrochée.  
>Il avait tué le vieux sorcier. Sans même le savoir. Il pensait l'avoir simplement assommé mais maintenant qu'Harry revisualisait la scène dans sa tête, il pouvait entendre le craquement inquiétant qu'avait fait le corps d'Hernst lorsqu'il avait été projeté contre le tronc.<p>

Le brun se roula en boule sur le lit et serra l'oreiller contre lui.

Harry pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les personnes qu'il avait tuées de sang-froid.

Dolores Ombrage, une chasseuse de sorcières qu'il avait rencontrée durant le régime nazi en 1941, Harry n'avait pas pour habitude de se mêler des meurtres, aussi horribles soient-ils, mais lorsqu'Ombrage avait tenté de tuer les sorciers se trouvant dans le village natal d'Harry à la Nouvelle-Orléans, il avait été obligé d'intervenir. Car l'immortalité d'Harry n'était pas gratuite. Il avait pour rôle de protéger les terres et les sorciers de son village. Tuer Ombrage avait donc été une obligation.

Puis Bellatrix Lestrange, une sorcière folle à lier qui torturait les moldus avant de se baigner dans leur sang. Il l'avait croisé à Woodstock en 1969, les hippies étant des proies faciles pour elles.

Et enfin, Alecto et Amycius Carrow, des jumeaux sorciers qui profitaient de la chute du mur de Berlin pour tenter de s'emparer du Miroir du Risèd, un artefact magique très puissant et caché dans les catacombes de la ville. Étant déjà immortel, Harry ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux artefacts ou à tout autres objets visant à devenir plus puissant. Mais il savait le genre de dégâts que pouvait causer le miroir entre de mauvaises mains. Et ces raclures de Carrow n'étaient définitivement pas des gens biens.

Mais dans tous les cas, cela avait été par nécessité. Jamais Harry ne tuait par plaisir. Il assommait, mettait hors-jeu, séduisait, menaçait, mais _jamais _il ne torturait ou tuait. Et même si Hernst était un problème, voire peut-être même un danger pour lui, il n'était pas une telle menace qui oblige Harry à le tuer.

Le brun serra un peu plus l'oreiller contre sa poitrine, un immense sentiment de culpabilité lui tordant les entrailles.

Que dirait Sirius s'il savait qu'il avait tué un innocent ? Il lui en voudrait sans aucun doute. Sirius était un de ces sorciers qui pensaient qu'ils étaient au service de la magie afin de conserver l'équilibre des éléments. Les sorciers ne devaient donc pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs à de mauvaises intentions, mais toujours dans le but de protéger la vie sous toutes ses formes. La plupart des sorciers pensant ainsi, les "naturels" comme les appelait Harry, vivaient reclus, loin des villes et des moldus. Sirius lui-même avait vécu dans le bayou, loin de tout.

Penser à son parrain fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Harry mais il les refoula. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Sirius. Et si avoir presque un siècle avait appris quelque chose à Harry, c'était bien que se morfondre sur le passé ne servait à rien. Pas plus que sur les morts. Il avait tué Hernst, et il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait une cérémonie en se mémoire pour se purifier. Il devait donc tenter de se sortir de ce foutu château, ensuite il aviserait.

Le sorcier se redressa et se mit en tailleur sur le lit.

La fuite était impossible. Quoiqu'il fasse, les vampires le sentirait. Il devait donc tenter autre chose... Le meilleur moyen serait de prévenir les Cullen, mais il n'avait pas son portable, donc aucun moyen de les contacter... À moins que...

Harry se leva du lit brusquement et se planta au milieu de la chambre.

Hernst était mort. Et si les amulettes étaient toujours actives, la _toile_ du sorcier ne l'était plus. Pour les sorciers, les lieux étaient très importants car c'étaient eux qui définissaient la toile. La toile était le potentiel d'action inné d'un sorcier. Chez la plupart des sorciers, la toile recouvrait leur maison ou leur appartement. Et à l'intérieur de cette toile, le sorcier était en quelque sorte le "maitre". Il ressentait chaque sortilège et reconnaissait chaque signature magique présente dans la toile. Un sorcier était donc toujours plus puissant lorsqu'il se trouvait dans sa toile.

La toile d'Harry, elle, recouvrait tout son village à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Même les maisons des sorciers et des moldus qui y vivaient lui "appartenaient" magiquement. Il les cédait simplement aux habitants sorciers mais pouvait récupérer le contrôle à tout moment. Quant au château des Volturis, il était sans aucun doute la toile d'Hernst. Ou plutôt, il _l'avait été_.

Maintenant qu'il était libéré de la toile d'Hernst, plus rien ne l'empêchait d'user de légilimencie.

Excité, le brun se rassit sur son lit. Il posa les doigts sur ses tempes et se concentra.

À des centaines de kilomètres de là, en Russie, Edward sursauta.

_E... E... Ed... Edwar... Edward ! Les Volturis me retiennent ! Ramène ton petit cul sexy !_

La connexion s'interrompit brutalement, faisant tressaillir le vampire.

- Edward ? s'inquiéta Carlisle en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Je sais où est Harry.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ On en apprend plus sur Severus et Drago, ainsi que sur les sorciers. <strong>

**Dans le chapitre suivant, la libération d'Harry! Qui necessitera quelques sacrifices! ;p**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, comme à chaque fois, je fais de mon mieux pour y répondre, malheureusement je suis en période d'examens ^^" Encore merci et à la prochaine!**


	17. Il est l'heure de rentrer chez soi

**Titre: **Passion

**Auteur: **Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers:** Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**Bêta: **TheCrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!

**Pairing:** HP/EC

**Résumé:** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien!

Chapitre 16:

Bella était assise dans un confortable siège en cuir blanc. Devant elle, un écran plasma haute définition passait un film quelconque et une hôtesse était en train de servir une tartelette aux fraises devant elle avec des élégants couverts.

La jeune fille déglutit, eut un sourire tremblant pour l'hôtesse, et se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici. À côté d'elle, Jacob était tout autant mal à l'aise, à tel point qu'il en avait cessé de manger.

Lorsqu'Edward avait annoncé qu'Harry se trouvait chez les Volturis, un silence choqué était tombé sur la pièce.

_- Ce n'est pas bon, avait dit Carlisle. Si les Volturis savent qu'Harry est un sorcier immortel, ils ne le laisseront pas partir facilement._

_- Pourtant ils nous ont bien laissés partir, moi et Alice, avait contré Edward, pressé d'aller récupérer le jeune homme._

_- C'est différent, Edward. Des vampires aux pouvoirs utiles, les Volturis n'ont jamais eu de mal à en trouver. Pour les sorciers, c'est une autre affaire. Ils sont peu nombreux et ils se cachent. Harry n'aura pas la même valeur aux yeux d'Aro que toi ou Alice, ou même Bella._

_- Mais on ne peut pas laisser Harry là-bas ! s'était exclamé Drago. Il a besoin de notre aide ! Severus, fais quelque chose !_

_- Je ne peux pas Drago, avait dit le vampire d'une voix étonnement douce. Les Volturis sont le clan régent, je ne peux pas intervenir dans leurs affaires. Sans compter qu'ils me verront comme un ennemi, ils savent que j'étais affilié avec le clan roumain._

_- Les roumains ? avait demandé Remus en fronçant les sourcils._

_- C'est moi qui ai transformé Lyuba. _

_Bella s'était souvenue que Lyuba était la compagne d'Aleksey, le fondateur du clan roumain._

_- Les Volturis m'ont laissés en paix car j'ai promis de rester à l'écart et de ne pas tenter de reformer le clan roumain._

_- Vous n'êtes pas plus puissant qu'eux ? avait demandé Jacob en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Un seul vampire, aussi puissant soit-il, ne peut rien faire contre toute une armée. Surtout contre les Volturis. Ce sont les premiers à avoir constitué une armée composée uniquement de vampires spéciaux. C'est comme ça qu'ils sont arrivés au pouvoir. En exterminant ceux qui étaient sur leur chemin. Seul un vampire originel pourrait tenter de les renverser._

_- Génial, où est-ce qu'on en trouve un ? avait ricané Jacob avec un rictus. _

_Edward avait grondé et Carlisle avait réprimandé d'un ton ferme :_

_- Nous parlons de renverser un régime. Les Volturis maintiennent l'ordre. Ce serait le chaos sans eux. Sans compter que les Originaux ont tous disparus. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu d'eux._

_- Même Ahmose ? Avait demandé Drago en levant la tête vers Severus. Tu ne sais pas où il pourrait être ?_

_- Il faudrait que je me concentre beaucoup pour le retrouver. Ça pourrait me prendre plusieurs années de méditation. Sans compter que je ne réveillerai pas Ahmose uniquement pour aller chercher Potter._

_- Ahmose, ce n'est pas le vampire égyptien dont la sœur a été tuée par les roumains ? avait demandé Remus avec perplexité. _

_Drago avait hoché la tête. _

_- C'est lui qui a transformé Severus. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi puissant. Severus est un vampire pur._

_- Pur ? était intervenue pour la première fois Bella. _

_La jeune fille s'était recroquevillée lorsque Severus avait levé les yeux au ciel, comme si elle était une poussière agaçante qui ne voulait pas partir._

_- Drago, va donc lui expliquer tout cela dans la cuisine, ainsi qu'à l'animagus. Nous allons devoir parler sérieusement. _

_Jacob avait mit un moment à comprendre qu'on parlait de lui et Bella l'avait entraîné dans la petite cuisine délabrée avant qu'il n'ai pu s'en offusquer._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "pur" ? avait rapidement demandé Bella, coupant Jacob qui était sur le point de hurler au scandale._

_- Tu vois bien comment est Severus, différent des autres vampires. C'est parce qu'il est très ancien. Tu vois, les sept vampires originaux était encore plus différents. Severus n'a jamais voulu me dire comment ou pourquoi, mais il parait qu'ils n'ont même pas besoin d'être au soleil pour briller. Ils le sont tout le temps. _

_Bella avait cligné des yeux. Cela devait être impressionnant à voir. _

_- Mais, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, il semblerait que les vampires "régressent". Plus les vampires donnent naissance à d'autres vampires, plus les vampires créés sont... faibles. Ce n'est plus très visible maintenant, il semble que les choses stagnent. Mais avant c'était nettement visible. Les deux premiers humains qu'Ahmose transforma furent sa sœur Hatshepsut et son frère Menes. Déjà, leur peau brillait moins et aucun n'avait les extraordinaires pouvoirs d'Ahmose. Ensuite, Ahmose transforma leur serviteur, afin qu'ils les servent pour l'éternité. Sa peau ne brillait plus qu'au soleil et ses yeux n'étaient pas entièrement rouges comme ceux des autres. La sclérotique était blanche, comme celle des humains, et il était moins fort que les frères et sœur. _

_Drago avait fait une petite pause à ce moment-là, tentant de se rappeler exactement ce que Severus lui avait dit. _

_- Ensuite Ahmose transforma Severus. Il semblait qu'au fil des morsures, ses créations devenaient plus humaines. Severus, lui, avait une pupille. Même si fendue, les vampires d'avant n'en avait pas. C'est comme si l'espèce évoluait peu à peu pour se fondre parmi les humains. Severus est la quatrième création d'Ahmose. Après de longues expériences, Severus a finit par déduire que, si les vampires Originaux sont les points de "base", au bout de cinq création, les vampires perdaient toutes les capacités des originaux pour devenir de "simples" vampires, si je puis dire. Ainsi, la sixième création, la dernière d'Ahmose puisqu'après les roumains allaient tuer sa sœur, était semblable aux vampires que tu connais, même si quelques toutes petites différences. Il faut voir cela comme un arbre. Il y a sept racines principales, les originaux. Ensuite, plus ils ont de racines, plus elles s'enfoncent dans le sol et deviennent minces, et donc faibles. Les cinq premières racines de chaque racines principales sont "pures" les autres non. De même, les racines des racines "pures", ne le seront pas._

_Bella s'était demandé comme quiconque de sain d'esprit aurait pu qualifié un vampire, même si "normal", de faible. _

_- J'entends par là que, maintenant, on peut tuer les vampires, les démembrer et les brûler. Tuer un vampire "pur" sera plus complexe. Et tuer un vampire originel, carrément impossible._

- Voulez-vous une coupe de champagne avec votre dessert ? proposa aimablement une hôtesse, sortant Bella de ses souvenirs.

Bella sursauta et fit un sourire poli en secouant la tête.

Étonnement, lorsqu'elle posa la question à Jacob, il réfléchit une seconde avant d'accepter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Bella.

- Bah, je profite. C'est quand même pas tous les jours que je pourrais boire un champagne de qualité. Alors autant que ce soit aux frais de la princesse, dit-il en désignant du menton Carlisle et Edward, quelques sièges devant, qui discutaient à voix si basse et si rapidement qu'ils ne perturbaient même pas le silence de la première classe.

Bella ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui rappeler les règles de politesse élémentaires, puis elle se souvint que c'était à cause d'elle que Carlisle lui avait demandé de venir, quittant Billy et la meute sans rechigner. Elle décida finalement que Jacob pouvait bien s'amuser un peu si il en avait envie.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle. Si je n'avais pas demandé à Carlisle de t'emmener...

- C'est pas grave. Et j'aime mieux être là plutôt que de tourner en rond dans ma chambre en m'inquiétant pour toi, lui dit le Quileute en plongeant ses orbes noires dans les siennes.

Bella le remercia d'un sourire sincère.

- Allez, dors. T'as pas fermé l'œil depuis qu'on a quitté Forks et c'était il y a presque deux jours, lui dit-il gentiment en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ça va, je tiens le coup, répondit-elle.

- Tu parles, si un zombie se pointait ici, il détalerait rien qu'en voyant ta tête, rétorqua l'adolescent avec un air frondeur.

Bella lui jeta un regard noir mais apprécia de retrouver le Jacob chaleureux dont elle avait l'habitude. Tous ces vampires autour de lui l'avaient rendu nerveux. Bella était pratiquement sûre que c'étaient ses chamailleries avec Drago qui lui avaient permis de tenir le coup jusqu'ici. Le loup et le vampire semblait adorer se prendre le bec, se balançant des insultes à tout bout de champ. Même lorsque Drago et Severus les avait déposés à l'aéroport en direction de l'Italie, ils s'étaient lancés de piques durant tout le trajet.

Et maintenant, les voilà partis en direction de Volterra, espérant réussir à négocier la libération d'Harry en échange d'un vieux livre poussiéreux.

Severus l'avait sortit d'un coffre et l'avait tendu religieusement à Carlisle qui avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant le titre. L'ouvrage était très épais et était en vérité un immense tas de papyrus et autres parchemins anciens reliés maladroitement dans une grosse reliure en vélin et fermé d'une élégante serrure dorée. Severus leur avait expliqué que le livre était fermé d'un sort et que, sans la clé, même la force surhumaine des vampires ne pourrait pas l'ouvrir. C'était Drago qui avait détaché la clé de son cou et l'avait donné à Edward, après que Severus lui ai arraché la promesse, à lui et à Carlisle, de ne pas ouvrir le livre.

- Tu crois vraiment que ce livre pourrait libérer Harry ? demanda Bella.

- J'en sais rien. On verra. Dors. Ah ! Attends ! C'est quoi un _animagus _? C'est un genre d'insulte ?

- Je sais pas, marmonna Bella d'une voix pâteuse.

La jeune fille soupira et finit par abdiquer. Elle s'endormit quelques secondes à peine après avoir posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Jacob.

* * *

><p>Ce fut la main brûlante de Jacob, la secouant doucement, qui la réveilla.<p>

- On est arrivés, tu peux arrêter de baver sur mon épaule.

La jeune fille se redressa soudainement et passa la main sur sa bouche. Elle jeta un regard faussement mauvais au Quileute en réalisant qu'il se payait sa tête.

Elle descendit de l'avion, Edward lui portant galamment son sac, et ouvrit son pull en sentant la chaleur étouffante de l'Italie.

Une fois à l'aéroport, ils firent tous une pause, les Cullen pour se couvrir de sweets, de gants et de lunettes de soleil, Bella et Jacob pour se débarbouiller. Dans les toilettes des femmes, Bella constata avec horreur que cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas pris de véritable douche et que, vu comment ils étaient partis, ce ne serait pas avant un moment qu'elle pourrait se laver convenablement.

Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à aller dans la salle d'eau, chez Severus et Drago, le blond avait froncés ses délicats sourcils et avait ouvert le robinet de la cuisine. Après un tapage de tous les diables, la tuyauterie rouillée n'avait finalement donné naissance qu'à un mince filet d'eau à la couleur et à l'odeur peu recommandable.

Foutus vampires.

La jeune fille pesta et fit une toilette rapide, sortant déodorant, savon et brosse à dent de son petit sac de voyage. Elle se changea rapidement et sortit.

Devant les portes de sortie, au milieu de la foule de touristes en bermudas et débardeurs, les Cullen détonaient et pas mal de curieux les regardaient, l'air horrifié devant les couches de vêtements malgré la chaleur accablante.

- Mieux vaut partir avant d'attirer l'attention, marmonna Bella.

- Trop tard, grinça Jacob, à quelques pas de distance des Cullen.

Bella était pratiquement sûre qu'Edward levait les yeux au ciel derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Carlisle les guida jusqu'à la ligne de taxis qui venaient prendre les touristes. Mais alors que Bella se dirigeaient vers eux, Edward posa sa main gantée sur son bras et l'attira vers le parking de l'aéroport. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux devant la Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 Spyder (ou tout du moins, le nom qu'avait crié Jacob ressemblait à quelque chose dans le genre) aux vitres teintés. Elle s'étrangla lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent en se levant, comme dans un James Bond.

- C'est de famille de voler des voitures de sport ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, ne se rappelant que trop bien la Porsche jaune canari d'Alice.

Au moins Carlisle avait-il eu la décence d'_emprunter_ une voiture noire.

- Je peux la conduire ? demanda Jacob, semblant presque saliver devant la carrosserie.

Carlisle et Edward échangèrent un coup d'œil avant que ce dernier ne jette négligemment les clefs au Quileute.

- Du moment que tu roules assez vite.

Pour la première fois - et surement la dernière - Jacob lança à Edward un regard plein d'étoiles, comme si le vampire venait de réaliser son plus grand rêve avec ces quelques mots.

- Attache ta ceinture, Bell's, s'exclama Jacob en démarrant, pied au plancher, faisant gronder le moteur.

La jeune fille glapit lorsque les portes se refermèrent, plongeant la cabine dans l'obscurité, et que Jacob s'élança vers la sortie du parking dans un crissement de pneus.

En voyant l'aiguille dépasser les 300km/h, Bella décréta qu'elle passerait le reste du trajet les yeux fermés. Elle se lova donc contre Edward, dont la peau glaciale la rafraichit agréablement, et attendit qu'ils 1: arrivent à destination ou 2: que Jacob perde le contrôle du véhicules, les encastrant dans un obstacle et les broyant.

Quel plaisir de voyager avec Jacob et les Cullen...

* * *

><p>Harry avait les yeux rivés sur sa montre.<p>

Cela allait bientôt faire quinze heures qu'il avait envoyé son message à Edward. Évidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le vampire apparaisse comme par magie - ça c'était un truc qu'il se réservait - mais le brun était impatient. Il lui tardait d'être libéré de cette foutue prison magique.

Ses flux magiques commençaient à la picoter désagréablement, perturbés par l'ancre. Les ancres n'étaient pas faites pour se garder pendant plusieurs jours. Si on voulait empêcher un sorcier de se déplacer pendant une longue durée, mieux valait condamner directement une pièce plutôt que le sorcier en lui-même. Évidemment, maintenant que Hernst n'était plus là, ça allait être dur de se plaindre à quelqu'un.

Étonnement, les ancres pouvaient être enlevées physiquement. Après tout, il s'agissait de simples bracelets de métal, profondément enchantés, mais ça restait du métal. Un vampire n'aurait aucun mal à l'en défaire. C'était justement la raison pour lesquelles les ancres étaient réservées aux sorciers.

Le brun releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'un vampire apparu sur le seuil de la porte.

- Aro t'appelle, dit-il d'une voix morne.

Harry grinça des dents, comprenant que c'était l'heure de sa question journalière. A l'instant où il passa un orteil au-delà de la porte, le vampire l'empoigna par le bras avec une menace très claire dans les yeux. Il lui casserait le bras avant que le brun ne lui jette un seul sortilège, alors il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau.

Harry soupira et marcha docilement vers la salle du trône. Mais, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les grandes portes en métal noirci, celles-ci s'entrouvrirent pour dévoiler la petite silhouette de Jane.

- Il doit être reconduit dans sa chambre immédiatement. Felix viendra surveiller sa porte, dit-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Le vampire hocha simplement la tête et fit faire demi-tour à Harry. Mais le sorcier plissa les yeux, comprenant qu'il y avait un problème. Tout en avançant - la poigne du vampire l'empêchait de faire autrement de toute façon - il scanna les lieux, fait rendu possible par la mort d'Hernst et donc de sa toile.

Il hoqueta en sentant les énergies d'Edward, Carlisle, Bella et Jacob, entourés par Alec et Dimitri dans les ascenseurs.

- Désolé mec, mais c'est ma chance.

Le vampire lui jeta un regard curieux avant de se prendre un pic mental qui le désarçonna une seconde. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Harry lui jette un sort de démembrement. Lorsque la vague de choc faillit lui couper un bras, il se rappela pourquoi il ne lançait ce sort qu'à une certaine distance.

Il étouffa un juron en voyant sa veste en cuir lacérée par le sort. Il jeta le vêtement et courut jusqu'à la salle du trône. Celle-ci était fermée mais, à l'intérieur, il pouvait entendre les voix des Cullen et des Volturis.

D'un sort, les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée, attirant l'attention sur lui. Bon, ce n'était pas indispensable puisque les portes n'étaient pas verrouillées, mais Sirius lui avait appris l'importance des entrées spectaculaires. Ça, plus le fait qu'il n'était qu'un sale petit con égocentrique.

Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres devant Edward, dont les yeux mordorés semblèrent s'illuminer en le voyant.

- T'en a mis du temps, amour, susurra-t-il.

- Désolé, il y avait des embouteillages, répliqua Edward, son sourire tordu aux lèvres et une lueur frondeuse dans les yeux.

Harry faillit en faire une crise cardiaque. Bon Dieu, que c'était bon de retrouver _son _Edward. Le vampire se retourna finalement vers les trois dirigeants en leur lançant un regard meurtrier.

Harry aurait pu en avoir un orgasme.

- Il me semblait avoir ordonné qu'il soit reconduit à sa chambre, grinça Caïus.

Immédiatement, trois vampire qui auraient pu tordre le cou d'Harry rien qu'en serrant le poing s'avancèrent. Le jeune sorcier écarquilla les yeux en sentant la main de l'humaine se refermer sur la sienne, l'attirant près d'elle.

- Ma très chère Bella, s'exclama Aro, serait-il possible que tu te sois entichée de ce sorcier ? Moi qui pensais ton amour avec Edward indestructible !

- Harry fait partie de la famille Cullen, répondit-elle simplement avec un certain cran, même si sa voix était un peu tremblante. Vous n'avez pas le droit de le retenir contre sa volonté.

- Il nous doit un sorcier, rappela Marcus d'une voix morne.

Le regard qu'Aro et Edward échangèrent apprit à Harry que le monarque montrait la mort de Hernst au jeune vampire par la pensée. Harry ressentit le poignard de la culpabilité transpercer ses entrailles mais il tenta d'en faire fi.

- C'était un accident, répliqua-t-il, l'air pincé.

- Je suis sûr que, là où il est, Hernst est heureux de l'apprendre, ricana Caïus.

Harry lança un regard noir au vampire et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Aro, nous nous rendons bien compte que tu es en droit de garder Harry avec toi. Nous espérons simplement que tu accepterais quelque chose en échange de sa dette, tempéra Carlisle.

- Tu penses vraiment posséder quelque chose digne d'un sorcier immortel ?

Carlisle sortit d'un petit sac à dos un livre très ancien et Harry n'eut aucun mal à sentir la magie qui pulsait autour de l'ouvrage. Le blond s'avança et tendit l'objet à Aro qui parcourut des yeux la couverture avant de se figer.

- Aro ? l'appela Caïus.

Le régent lui présenta simplement le livre, les yeux dans le vide. Caïus sembla sur le point de s'étrangler et tenta d'ouvrir le livre, sans succès. Il le donna à Marcus d'un geste rageur.

- Ainsi donc, tu as rencontré Rogue, dit placidement Aro.

- Un homme extrêmement intéressant.

- Et un allié des Roumains ! tonna Caïus. C'est de la trahison, Carlisle !

- Rogue n'a plus eu de contacts avec les roumains depuis que vous l'avez laissé partir.

- Foutaises !

- Caïus, lâcha Aro avec calme. Je te crois, Carlisle. Mais tu dois nous dire où il se trouve.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à Edward. Si jamais ils trouvaient Severus, Drago pourrait être en danger.

- Je suis navré, Aro, répondit sérieusement Carlisle. Mais je pense que ce que je vous offre vaut bien assez pour que je puisse garder le silence. Quatre millénaires de recherches sur les vampires, nos origines, notre évolution et des hypothèses sur notre déclin. Le journal de Severus vaut largement la libération d'Harry. Tu trouveras dans ce livre bien plus que tout ce qu'Harry pourrait t'apprendre en plusieurs siècles.

Les vampires dans la salle du trône commencèrent à murmurer entre eux, excités. Un geste de la main de Marcus les réduisit tous au silence.

- Très bien, conclut le vampire de sa voix douce. Vous êtes libres de partir en échange du moyen pour ouvrir ce livre.

Aucun de ses frères ne contesta ses paroles. Après une brève hésitation, Edward sortit une minuscule clé dorée de sa poche et la lança à Aro qui la rattrapa - évidemment.

Voyant qu'aucun vampire ne bougeait, Jacob tira Bella vers la sortie. Les vampires s'écartèrent sur leur passage.

- Merci, Aro. Marcus, Caïus, salua Carlisle en s'inclinant un peu avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Edward passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry et l'entraîna vers les portes.

- Carmen, murmura Aro.

Edward se retourna brusquement lorsqu'une vampire aux lourdes boucles noires se détacha du cercle de vampire. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Edward et le roux frissonna avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- Je te hais, souffla Edward.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais Edward le coupa.

- Je hais tout ce que tu représentes, tout ce que tu es. Rien de plus qu'une pute dont le corps sert à attirer les gens. Mais qui n'arrive même pas à les retenir auprès d'elle. J'_aurais préféré que tu sois mort_.

Harry resta statufié et un silence de mort plana quelques secondes avant qu'Edward ne cligne des yeux et se jette sur la vampire en grondant. Felix l'intercepta de justesse et l'emprisonna dans une étreinte herculéenne alors qu'Edward feulait et s'agita, tentant de s'échapper et d'arracher la tête de Carmen.

- EDWARD ! s'exclamèrent Carlisle et Bella.

- Je vais te tuer, rugit le roux en tentant de s'extirper des bras de Felix.

Carmen se fondit à nouveau dans le cercle des vampires et Aro eut un léger sourire.

- Carmen a un don tout à fait délicieux. Elle peut contrôler les corps. Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse s'en servir plus de quelques secondes. Elle aurait pu dominer le monde sans cela, rit doucement le vampire en se rasseyant dans son trône. Heureusement, ma chère Chelsea est là pour la garder auprès de nous.

Une autre vampire, sculpturale et aux cheveux châtains, enroula un bras autour de la taille de Carmen et l'embrassa dans le cou en lui murmurant quelques paroles. Aussitôt, les yeux de Carmen devinrent vitreux.

Bella se souvint alors que Chelsea avait le pouvoir de créer des liens. Grâce à elle, la garde des Volturis était d'une indéfectible loyauté envers la triade.

- Aro, était-ce vraiment nécessaire? Demanda Carlisle entre ses dents en regardant son fils qui se démenait toujours dans les bras de Felix.

- J'en ai bien peur, Carlisle, répliqua-t-il sombrement. Puisque tu sembles enclin à te nouer d'amitié avec des... _réfractaires_, n'oublie pas qui nous sommes.

- Il me semblait pourtant que nous étions amis, rappela Carlisle avec un air peiné.

Aro eut également l'air touché et même Carlisle pinça les lèvres. De toute évidence, l'amitié envers le médecin blond n'avait pas été feinte.

- Oh, nous l'étions. Et j'aurais aimé que cela continue. Mais il semble que tu ais préféré ta famille à nous. C'est un choix que nous respectons, Carlisle, sois-en sûr. Mais il nous faut désormais te traiter comme n'importe quel vampire et te rappeler que nous ne sommes pas assis sur ces trônes pour rien. Felix, relâche Edward.

Le colosse défit son étreinte et, en un clignement de cils, Edward se retrouva devant Harry, ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Je te jure que ce n'est pas vrai, chuchota-t-il. Je n'en pensais pas un mot. C'est _elle_, cracha-t-il. C'est elle qui parlait.

- Je sais, murmura Harry, encore secoué. Allons-nous en.

Edward fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête.

- On rentre à la maison.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais que ca fait looooooongtemps que vous n'avez pas eu de mes nouvelles et je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses! Passion devrait reprendre un rythme un peu plus rapide maintenant et je vais essayer de me tenir à mon habituel chapitre par mois ^^<strong>

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu, je continue à distiller des informations sur ma théorie de l'histoire vampirique et si vous avez un avis là-dessus, je le lirais et y répondrais avec joie! **

**Je remercie encore tout ceux qui laissent une trace de leur passage, chaque review est toujours un plaisir pour moi. Savoir que mes fics arrivent à vous distraire de vos problèmes pendant ne serait-ce que quelques minutes me fait chaud au coeur ^^**

**J'en profite pour poser quelques petites questions avant de vous quitter: Et vous, comment pensez-vous que les vampires sont venus au monde? Et les loup-garou? Quel est votre avis sur la position des Volturis sur le monde vampirique? Leur règne toucherait-il à sa fin? Avez-vous envie d'en savoir plus sur les Egyptiens et les vampires Originaux? **

**A bientôt et encore merci à tous!**


	18. Soirée à Chicago

**Titre: Passion**

**Auteur: Ptit Pingouin**

**Disclaimers:**** Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling ****et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer**

**Bêta: TheCrasy**

**Rated: ****M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!**

**Pairing:** **HP/EC**

**Résumé:**** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.**

**NDA:** **Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien**!

**Arya-loveese** : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas abandonner mes fics, je ne connais que trop bien, en tant que lectrice, la frustration qui en résulte! :p

**Slene**: Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ^^ Tu as raison de me mettre en garde, je n'avais pas pensé à pouvoir me perdre dans des détails, merci :) Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, les vampires Originaux sont un point clé de la fic. Je ne répondrais peut-être pas à toutes les questions que j'ai posé mais il faut bien que le monde soit menacé pour qu'Harry et Edward se mettent ensemble! xD

**kalymerho**: Comme tu as pu le constater, le harry/edward fait ici un grand bond en avant :p

**Drayy**: Heureuse que ça te plaise ^^ Oui, Harry a été blessé par les paroles d' "Edward" mais il ne le montre pas. Il est comme ça :p

**carryjames**: Unfortunatly, Sirius, even if he was a warlock, is dead long ago ^^" And i don't think there will be a new Harry/Remus, even to make Edward jealous, sorry. But Harry stays Harry and he is a stud! xD He will be flirtier as always, even if he is with Edward! :p I keep on mind your suggestion for the wall! ;p

**Shiro Miura**: Je suis heureuse que mes fics te plaisent ;) Au plaisir de t'avoir parmis mes lecteurs!

**Wariie**: Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments =^.^= Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise! Malheureusement, non, Harry et Remus ne seront plus ensemble, même juste pour une nuit. Harry a bien compris qu'il faisait plus de mal que de bien à ce pauvre Mumus et l'aime assez pour le laisser partir (paradoxal :p). Ne sous-estime pas la capacité d'Harry à foutre le bordel là où il passe! ;)

**mel**: Coucou! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te permette de t'évader un peu, elle est là pour ça ;p Merci pour tes réponses à mes questions, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant!

**Como**: Ah, je te retrouve sur Passion maintenant? xD Bien, je suis heureuse de te faire aimer ce couple, même si il ne va plus durer très longtemps, niark niark

Chapitre 17:

Bella se regarda dans le miroir, peu sûre d'elle.

- Alice... tu n'aurais pas des chaussures plates ?

- Bella! Je les ai fait venir spécialement de New-York ! Elles ont été crées pour les personnes qui sont...

- Incapable d'aligner deux pas sans tomber.

Alice hocha la tête, heureuse de ne pas avoir à le dire elle-même. La vampire termina d'attacher son collier avec un pendentif en forme de "peace&love". La tenue d'Alice était composée d'un pantalon pattes d'eph' et d'une blouse bouffante à motif fleuris. Des petites lunettes rondes aux verres violets complétaient l'ensemble hippie.

- Tu es superbe! lui assura la petite brune en venant réarranger sa robe - Bella chassa les petites mains blanches qui s'obstinaient à remonter sa robe au-dessus du mi-cuisse - Edward va en tomber raide !

Bella eut un léger sourire à cette pensée. Il fallait avouer que, encore une fois, Alice avait fait un travail formidable, transformant la banale adolescente en fille que l'on pourrait décrire comme "jolie".

Jessica et Lauren, en bonnes despotes de la petite ville de Forks, avaient fixé le thème de la soirée de remise des diplômes : années 70. Bella se retrouvait donc habillée d'une courte robe psychédélique aux motifs rouges et blanc, assortie à de hautes bottes blanches à talons. Alice avait remonté ses cheveux en une haute queue serrée qui dégageait son visage et lui avait donné une paire d'immenses boucles d'oreilles blanches en forme d'ellipse. Le résultat était plutôt pas mal, même si elle pouvait toujours rêver pour rivaliser avec la beauté d'Alice.

- Allez, viens ! J'entends Rosalie qui sort de sa chambre. Profitons-en avant qu'elle décide qu'elle n'est pas assez bien coiffée !

Alice attrapa le mince poignet de Bella où subsistait encore la morsure de James et l'entraîna dans le salon où tout le monde était réuni. Évidemment, face à Rosalie, n'importe qui se sentirait misérable, mais face à une Rosalie apprêtée avec soins, c'était encore pire.

La vampire avait tressé deux mèches de ses cheveux qui partaient de chaque côté de sa tête, surplombant sa cascade de boucles dorées et libérant son visage aux traits parfaits. Elle était vêtue d'une très longue robe bleue claire aux motifs champêtres et ne portait pour seuls bijoux que quelques bracelets de cuirs au poignet. Des discrètes marguerites avaient été glissées dans la couronne de ses tresses, lui donnant un air de divinité de l'amour et de la nature. C'était franchement injuste...

Mais Bella vit son attention accaparée lorsqu'elle aperçut Edward. Lui, Jasper et Emmet étaient tous les trois vêtus comme des motards tout droit sortis d'un bar de rockabilly.

Bella se mordit la lèvre lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la veste en cuir.

- On peut y aller, _enfin _? s'exclama Emmet, faussement incrédule.

Rosalie lui lança un regard noir et Alice l'ignora simplement, sautillant en direction de Carlisle et Esmée.

- Bon, on devrait être de retour pour deux heures du matin. Ne faites pas de bêtises en notre absence, d'accord ?

Le couple rit doucement.

- Je pense que c'est plutôt à nous de dire ça, répliqua Carlisle. Ne fais rien qui pourrait mettre Bella dans l'embarras, d'accord ? Et amusez-vous bien.

- Compte sur nous ! s'exclama Emmet en passant un bras autour de la taille de Rosalie.

- Et évitez de...

_CRAC !_

Bella sursauta lorsqu'Harry apparut sur le pas de la porte, comme sortit de nul part.

- Oh ça alors ! Une fête ! Génial, juste ce qu'il me fallait ! Allons danser !

Et il attrapa Esmée par le bras, commençant à la faire valser à travers le salon. La vampire éclata d'un rire clair.

- Mon Dieu, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as bu ?

Le brun la fit tournoyer et Bella remarqua ses joues bien rouges et ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air un peu éméché.

- Juste ce qu'il faut pour me mettre de bonne humeur ! Allez Esmée, je sais que tu peux avoir le swing !

- Harry ! gloussa la femme. Voyons ! Un peu de tenue !

Le brun s'arrêta soudainement et regarda autour de lui de ses yeux un peu vitreux.

- C'est vrai que ça manque un peu de magie tout ça.

Il frotta ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et souffla dessus. Une poussière dorée apparut et entoura Esmée. Bella toussa en sentant l'odeur âcre de la cendre et du bois brûlé. Dès que la poussière se fut dissipée, elle eut une exclamation en voyant la vampire brune vêtue d'une courte robe à franges vertes, d'un boa, d'un collier de perles et d'un bandeau frontal ornée de diamants et de plumes.  
>Harry claqua des doigts trois fois et une musique charleston envahit la pièce. Il refit tournoyer Esmée avec encore plus d'entrain, provoquant le rire en cascade de la femme.<p>

À côté d'elle, Bella pouvait voir le sourire attendri de Carlisle et d'Edward. Alice et Rosalie échangeaient un regard perplexe et Emmet et Jasper semblaient tout aussi perdus.

- J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans, murmura le médecin blond en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
>- Ça fait plaisir de la voir comme ça, approuva Edward.<p>

Bella reporta son attention sur le couple de danseurs et remarqua qu'effectivement, Esmée avait l'air radieuse. Harry était vraiment comme un enfant pour elle... Bella se demanda comment les nouveaux enfants Cullen prenaient le fait d'avoir Harry Potter dans la famille. Après tout Alice n'en parlait jamais... En fait, à bien y repenser, Alice ne parlait jamais d'Harry. Dès que Bella abordait le sujet, Alice la dirigeait vers un autre sans même que Bella ne s'en rende compte. Pourtant elle n'avait rien contre le sorcier. Bon, évidemment, c'était l'ex de l'homme qu'elle aimait et ils avaient vécu des choses ensemble que Bella ne connaitrait sûrement jamais, mais elle avait fini par considérer Harry comme un membre - un peu éloigné certes - de la famille Cullen. N'en était-il pas de même pour Alice ?

Dans un pas de danse élégant, Harry fit légèrement basculer Esmée en arrière, pile au moment où la musique s'arrêta. Il la redressa et s'inclina avant d'embrasser sa main.

- Allez ! On va faire la fête ! Je connais un bar génial à Chicago, on va s'amuser !

Mais dans sa précipitation, le brun se prit les pieds dans le tapis et Esmée le rattrapa juste avant qu'il n'aille s'étaler sur le parquet. Le sorcier gloussa lorsque la femme le souleva sans efforts et l'allongea sur le canapé. Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel et alla vers le brun pour prendre sa tension et sa température.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ? lui demanda le médecin.

- Hmm... Sais pas... Un peu de tout... Ils avaient des cocktails sympa à Dublin. Je crois que Remus voulait me faire boire, confessa-t-il d'un ton concupiscent.

Edward poussa un soupir exaspéré et Alice s'exclama d'un ton empressé :

- Bon, on y va ? Sinon on va vraiment être en retard !

Bella cligna des yeux et Edward haussa un sourcil.

- On... On le laisse comme ça ? demanda la jeune fille, gênée.

- Il est assez grand pour prendre soin de lui ! En plus c'est ta remise de diplôme ! On ne peut pas manquer ça !

- Mais...

Carlisle se tourna vers eux, un sourire rassurant au visage.

- Vous pouvez y aller, il a juste un peu trop bu. Amusez-vous bien et...

- Waw, waw... Minute ! s'exclama Harry, rejetant la serviette mouillée que lui avait posée Esmée sur les yeux. On _va_ s'amuser ! À Chicago!

- Harry, tempera Esmée en posant sa main sur son bras, c'est la fête de remise de diplôme de Bella.

- Et alors ? Moi j'en ai jamais eu de diplôme ! Ça a pas foutu ma vie en l'air ! Et je suis sûre que Blondasse n°1 se fiche aussi de n'avoir eu qu'un diplôme de ménagère avancée ! ironisa Harry en pointant le pouce vers Rosalie.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir:

- Surveille tes paroles, nid de corneilles, siffla la blonde.

- Harry ! S'il-te-plaît ! Cette soirée est celle de Bella ! Intervint Carlisle.

- Elle peut très bien faire la fête à Chicago !

- Harry, tu...

- Moi, ça me va, dit Bella.

Un silence surpris s'installa dans la pièce.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Edward, les sourcils froncés. C'est ta soirée. Tu préfèrerais peut-être être avec tes amis. Comme Angela ou Ben...

- J'aurais d'autres occasions de les voir. Et de les voir sans être avec Jessica, Lauren... Ou même _Mike_.

L'argument acheva de convaincre Edward qui se tourna vers les autres. Emmet haussa les épaules.

- Ça me va, dit simplement Rosalie en rejetant ses boucles blondes derrière son épaule.

Alice émit un petit son outré et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Jasper hocha simplement la tête pour signifier son accord, et enlaça la vampire brune pour la calmer.

- Alors c'est parti ! s'exclama Harry.

* * *

><p>- Non mais regardez-le, grinça Alice. Tu parles d'un acte subtil ! On dirait qu'il va lui sauter dessus d'une minute à l'autre !<p>

Bella se tourna vers le bar, où Harry et Edward... ne faisaient que discuter.

- Est-ce que tu vois un truc que je ne vois pas ? demanda l'humaine, perplexe.

- Laisse tomber, Bella. C'est juste Alice qui déraille, lui assura Emmet. C'est parce que elle et Jasper n'ont pas fait grincer le matelas depuis un moment, ça lui monte au cerveau.

Bella sursauta lorsque la table trembla, couvrant à peine le bruit d'un choc sourd.

- Jasp', pas la peine de me filer des coups de pieds sous la table, tu ne fais qu'attirer l'attention des humains ! railla le brun.

- Alors apprends à te taire.

- Honnêtement, Bella. Ça ne te met pas en rogne qu'Harry lui tourne autour comme ça ? s'indigna Alice, les yeux toujours fixés sur les deux hommes.

- Hé bien...

Bella chercha une manière de formuler ses pensées à voix haute.

- J'ai confiance en Edward. Et il tient à Harry alors je me vois mal dire "Hey, et si on virait le sorcier ?", plaisanta-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

-C'est vrai on a qu'à faire ça ! rit Bella.

Elle cessa de rire devant l'air sérieux d'Alice.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'il est train de traquer _ton_ compagnon ?

La lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de son amie mit Bella mal à l'aise. Elle était toujours un peu surprise lorsqu'Alice laissait ressortir son côté vampire, elle qui était si... humaine.

- Alice, intervint Jasper, Bella n'est pas un vampire. Tout les humains n'ont pas le même sens de la propriété que nous.

- Mais c'est quand même mon droit de m'inquiéter lorsque mon frère s'apprête à remettre sa compagne en cause.

- Alice, ça concerne Edward, Bella et Harry, dit froidement Rosalie, les yeux fixés sur son verre.

La vampire brune eut une exclamation de dédain.

- Toi évidemment tu t'en fiches! S'exclama-t-elle. Depuis le début tu veux que Bella s'en aille ! Lorsque je t'ai raconté ma vision, tu t'es empressée d'aller l'annoncer à Edward ! Tu es simplement vexée qu'il ne soit pas tombé sous ton charme, _comme tous les autres_. En fait, toi et Harry êtes de la même trempe !

- Et alors ?

- Oh ! Non mais je rêve ! Suis-je vraiment la seule à m'inquiéter du futur d'Edward et Bella ?

- Je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule, Alice, dit Bella.

- Non, tu ne peux pas !

Bella cligna des yeux, choquée.

- Ok, les filles, je pense que ça ira pour ce soir, dit Jasper.

Il prit Alice par le bras et l'entraîna sur la piste où Esmée et Carlisle dansait un slow.

_And I will always love you_

_And I wish you joy and happinness_  
><em>But above all, I wish you love...<strong>*<strong>_

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Remus ? demanda Edward.

- Hmm... Mieux que je l'imaginais. Enfin, dans ce que j'imaginais il y avait des cris, des larmes et un meurtre, plaisanta Harry en buvant une gorgée de whisky.

Le brun fixa les rangées de bouteilles d'alcools exposées derrière le bar.

- Je lui ai dit que... Lui et moi ça n'aurait pas marché. Je veux dire... Ce que je lui faisait était égoïste et franchement moche. J'entretenais ses espoirs, tout en sachant pertinemment que je ne rendrais jamais son amour. Et je l'aime bien. Vraiment. Il sera toujours Remus, mon chevalier servant et mon confident mais... il est mieux sans moi. C'est un playboy, il n'aura aucun mal à se trouver une personne extraordinaire pour passer les pleines lunes avec lui.

Harry eut un rire nerveux, qui sonnait un peu faux et but une autre gorgée de whisky, plus longue cette fois. Mais l'alcool brûlant et épicé dans sa gorge ne fit qu'accentuer le pincement qui tiraillait son cœur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas resté avec lui ? demanda doucement le vampire.

Le sorcier se tourna vers Edward et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

- Parce que j'ai passé presque un siècle à te chercher. Et qu'être éloigné de toi me fait encore plus de mal que de te voir avec Bella.

Edward n'eut aucun mal à discerner l'amour dans les yeux verts du brun. Il avança doucement sa main qu'il posa sur celle, chaude et pleine de vie, du jeune homme.

- Alors c'est Bella maintenant ? Plus "l'humaine" ? le taquina-t-il.

Harry eut un petit rire.

- Non, je dois avouer qu'elle remonte dans mon estime. En même temps, je n'ai pas le choix. Elle a fait plus de dix milles kilomètres pour me sauver ! Je passerais pour un salopard si je continuais à la détester !

Les deux anciens amants éclatèrent de rire et Harry resserra brièvement ses doigts autour de ceux d'Edward avant de le lâcher et de poser sagement sa main sur ses genoux.

- Je vous souhaite d'être heureux, dit-il avec un sourire mélancolique.

Edward sentit son cœur mort se serrer devant le visage du sorcier et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.  
>Bella discutait avec Emmet et Rosalie dans une alcôve, Esmée, Carlisle, Alice et Jasper dansaient sur la piste.<p>

- Tu sais... commença lentement le vampire. Le mariage, c'était mon idée. Bella n'était pas franchement pour et, à mon avis, elle ne va pas en reparler avant un moment.

Harry se tourna vers Edward à la manière d'un automate, les yeux écarquillés. Ce dernier continua, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Sans compter qu'elle est humaine... Elle devrait profiter encore un peu de la vie et...

La main d'Harry jaillit plus vite que le vif d'or et agrippa celle d'Edward.

- Tu te rends compte que je vais être intenable après ça, susurra-t-il en collant sa chaise à celle du vampire.

- Tu m'as cherché pendant plus de quatre-vingt ans et quand tu reviens, tu apprends que je suis sur le point de me marier à une autre. Et là, je viens de te dire qu'il était possible que je te choisisse à ses dépends. C'est un juste retour des choses que tu m'en fasse baver un peu.

- Compte sur moi ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Edward soupira et pianota des doigts sur le comptoir en bois.

- Une fois, j'ai cru que j'avais perdu Bella. Et j'ai eu envie de mourir. J'ai tenté de me suicider. Autant qu'un vampire puisse le faire, s'entend. Mais... Lorsque j'ai appris que c'était les Volturis qui te détenaient, lorsque j'ai envisagé l'idée de te perdre... je ne me suis pas senti affolé ou même désespéré... J'étais furieux. J'aurais été prêt à tuer, à retourner le monde pour te retrouver. Car je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'était impossible de te perdre une deuxième fois.

Un court silence suivit ces aveux.

- Tu es incroyable, murmura Harry. Et j'ai très envie de t'embrasser, _maintenant_.

Edward jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de Bella et pressa la main d'Harry, tentant d'apaiser un peu ses ardeurs. Le sorcier eut un sourire canaille mais retira sa main.

- Tu sais... Finalement, je pense que ta rencontre avec elle n'est pas une si mauvaise chose.

Edward le contempla avec surprise, mais Harry regardait fixement le verre de whisky dans sa main, en faisant tinter les glaçons.

- Elle t'a donné le sourire. Elle t'a rendu heureux.

- Tout comme toi tu l'as fait à l'époque.

- Non. J'aurais aimé mais... Honnêtement, Edward, toi et moi on étaient des épaves à l'époque. On faisait que se couler un peu plus. Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu en voulais au monde entier pour la mort de ta mère et d'avoir été transformé en vampire. Et on était au même point, blessés et sans compassion. On aurait pu voir le monde brûler et se dire: "Ils l'ont bien cherché". Mais Bella, elle... Elle t'a changé. Elle t'a rendu heureux. Elle t'a donné goût à la vie.

Edward resta silencieux un moment, se rappelant son monde avant Bella, son monde après la mort d'Harry. Un monde vide et terne, que même sa famille n'arrivait pas à éclairer. Et Bella était arrivée, comme une météorite, illuminant tout sur son passage, donnant des couleurs et de la joie aux choses les plus ennuyeuses et sans intérêt. Un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il à Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné le goût de vivre ?

- La mort, répondit le brun sans hésitation. La mienne et celle de tout ceux que j'aimais. C'est ce qui m'a ouvert les yeux et fait réaliser à quel point la vie comptait.

Edward baissa les yeux sur les mains tremblantes d'Harry. Il leva le bras et caressa du bout des doigts une joue rougie par l'alcool. Le sorcier releva ses yeux verts et Edward ne put résister à la tentation de faire glisser son pouce sur les lèvres brûlantes. Des dents blanches happèrent son doigt et le mordillèrent légèrement avant de se faire pardonner d'un coup de langue. Le vampire eut un sourire coquin mais retira ses doigts avant de faire signe au barman de resservir un verre à Harry.

- Tu tentes de me saouler toi aussi ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Le sorcier rit doucement, buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

- Tu sais, après l'ouragan Katrina, Carlisle et moi avons foncé à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Nous étions morts d'inquiétude. Nous avons juste sauté dans le premier avion, comme ça, avant de courir jusqu'au village de Poudlard, confessa Edward.

Harry le regarda avec surprise.

- Mais, étonnement, lorsque nous y sommes allés, nous avons vu que tout était détruit... Sauf ton village. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vampire haussa un sourcil et Harry se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un sourire.

- Et je me suis dit... Si Harry était un fantôme, il aurait définitivement quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

- Tu n'étais pas très loin de la vérité, avoua Harry. Sauf que ce n'était pas moi. Je n'ai certainement pas les pouvoirs d'arrêter un ouragan. Mais... les sorciers morts dans l'église, eux, ils l'ont eu. Moi aussi j'ai accouru quand j'ai su. Lorsque j'ai vu que les plus gros dégâts étaient des pots de fleurs renversés, je suis allé à l'église. Et là... Je les ai vu.

Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller en se remémorant l'évènement.

- Hermione, Molly, Charlie, Neville... Il étaient tous là. Tous les sorciers morts. Leurs esprits me sont apparus et ils m'ont... Ils m'ont juste souri. Comme pour me dire "Tout va bien, on s'occupe de tout". Et...

Le brun s'étrangla et papillonna des cils pour refouler ses larmes.

- C'était magnifique, souffla-t-il.

- J'en suis sûr, dit doucement Edward en lui tendant une serviette en papier prit sur le bar.

Harry le remercia d'un pauvre sourire et essuya ses yeux humides.

- Excuse-moi. C'est stupide de pleurer. Je dois avoir l'alcool triste.

- Ça n'a rien de stupide. Au contraire.

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil et se redressa sur son siège, tentant de reprendre contenance.

- Allez, dit-il en levant son verre. Je porte un toast. Au bonheur et à l'amour !

Edward le regarda longuement, appréciant les traits un peu crispés, les lèvres roses et souriantes, les yeux verts un peu mélancolique, la peau blanche rendue rouge par l'alcool et les larmes... Harry n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'en cet instant.

- Et à la Nouvelle-Orléans, trinqua le vampire.

**To be continued...**

*** Je ne ne pouvais pas passer à côté d'un hommage à La Voix ^^ **_**I will always love you **_**de Whitney Houston**

* * *

><p><strong>Heeello tout le monde! Je vous ai manqué? Voici la suite des aventures de notre sorcier préféré! Grand bond dans leur relation :) Je m'excuse du retard dans ce chapitre mais je dois vous prévenir tout de suite: les choses ne vont pas aller en s'arrangeant. Je passe mon bac à la fin du mois alors je vais laisser l'écriture un peu de côté pour des raisons évidentes ^^" Mais pas d'inquiètudes, je n'abandonne rien :p<strong>

**Encore une fois, et comme toujours, je remercie tous les revieweurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot, je fais de mon mieux pour tous vous répondre ^^ Et je remercie également tous ceux qui me mettent en alerte, savoir que mon histoire est lue et appréciée est toujours un plaisir. Merci à tous. **


	19. Un verre de trop

**Titre: Passion**

**Auteur: Ptit Pingouin**

**Disclaimers:**** Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling ****et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer**

**Bêta: TheCrasy**

**Rated: ****M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!**

**Pairing:** **HP/EC**

**Résumé:**** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.**

**NDA:** **Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien**!

* * *

><p><strong>kalymerho<strong>: Il faut bien se rendre compte que Bella, qui n'a jamais vu de couple gay en vrai, a du mal à considérer Harry comme une menace au même titre que Tanya, disons. Son premier reflexe est toujours de voir Harry et Edward de façon platonique alors à moins que Harry ne se jette sauvagement sur Edward (ce qui finira par arriver un jour ou l'autre xD) elle a toujours un peu de mal à les imaginer ensemble. Merci de ta review!

**mel**: Heureuse que ça te plaise ^^ Merci de ta review!

**drayy**: Je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plait toujours autant! ;) Merci de ta review!

**Ekaterina**: Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne chance à toi aussi! Merci de ta review!

**vampire anonyme** : Bienvenue sur cette fic! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ^^ Bien sûr qu'Harry et Edward vont se mettre ensemble, c'est même tout le principe de la fic :p Merci de ta review!

**felli-fanfic-harrypotter** : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, mais OUI et je le répète: **HARRY ET EDWARD VONT FINIR ENSEMBLE**. C'est tout le principe de la fic! Mais honnêtement: Edward et Bella ont eu trois tomes pour s'aimer, ils ont eu un véritable coup de foudre, je ne peux pas juste virer Bella et mettre Harry et Edward ensemble! Ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens! xD Non sérieusement, la rupture entre Edward et Bella se rapproche de plus en plus alors pas d'inquiètudes :) Merci de ta review!

**Sarah**: Bienvenue sur cette fic! Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise! ^^ En bonne fan du livre Twilight (attention, le livre! Je boycott fermement les films!) je ne pouvais pas faire de Bella une méchante. Elle est juste... incapable de méchanceté xD Merci de ta review!

**Okashi-san**: Coucou ! Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Tu aimerais que je développe plus la personnalité des autres Cullen ? Je vais me penchez sur ça alors :) Pour ce qui est de Harry avec des loup-garou pour attiser la jalousie d'Edward... Ca n'aurait tout simplement pas marché. Je m'explique: A la Nouvelle-Orléans, Harry faisait le trottoir et était bien trop fier pour accepter l'argent que lui proposaient Carlisle et Esmée, donc Edward savait bien qu'Harry avait des relations sexuelles avec d'autres. Il a donc de la distance par rapport aux flirts qu'Harry entretient avec tout homme qui attire son regard ^^ Et puis, Edward sait qu'Harry est toujours amoureux de lui, et Remus (qui était sa seule vraie concurrence) est partit, donc il sait qu'il n'a pas à être jaloux. Ca, plus le fait que j'essai d'éviter les clichés :p Bref, navrée si toi ou d'autres lecteurs attendent cette scène ^^" Merci de ta review !

Chapitre 18:

Lorsque Théodore Nott entra dans un élégant bar de Londres ce soir-là, il se sentit immédiatement soulagé.

Sa fiancé, Daphné Greengrass, était tout simplement insupportable, tout comme son patron. Théodore ne vivait que pour les quelques heures qu'il pouvait passer au _Chaudron Baveur_, un bar familial et relaxant où personne ne vous jugeait. Au _Chaudron Baveur_, les gens se foutaient bien que vous soyez noir, arabe, gothique, homosexuel ou adepte du BDSM. Les emmerdeurs n'entraient jamais ici. À croire que le bar ne laissait passer que ceux qui avait besoin de se détendre sans faire d'esclandre.

Le paradis personnel de Théodore.

Il s'assit au bar, salua Tom, le barman, et commanda un Gin et de quoi grignoter. Théodore scanna rapidement la salle des yeux. Il était un habitué et vit quelques têtes connus. En avisant Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini dans un coin, buvant du vin, il se leva et alla les rejoindre.

Ils l'accueillirent avec plaisir, plaisantant à propos de cette nympho pourri-gâtée qu'était Daphné et de l'hystérique qu'était Millicent Bulstrode, la petite amie de Goyle. Ils grignotèrent et burent joyeusement et Théodore n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Surtout pas quand son regard accrocha un jeune homme perché sur un tabouret au bar.

Il portait des vêtements discrets et passe-partout mais était définitivement tout sauf banal. Ses cheveux noirs décoiffés surplombaient un visage aux traits fins et mélancoliques. Son expression dégageait une fragilité et une innocence qui remua Nott, lui donnant l'impression qu'il pourrait briser cet adolescent en deux s'il ne faisait pas attention. Il ressemblait à une princesse de conte de fée pleurant sur son sort. Ce soir, Théodore se sentit l'âme d'un putain de prince charmant.

Blaise capta son regard envoûté et jeta un bref coup d'œil au gamin accoudé au bar. Il paraissait à peine majeur. Et il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Blaise pour le démasquer.

- Conseil d'ami, Théo. N'y va pas.

Nott ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la princesse et s'assit précautionneusement à côté de lui.

- Hey, Tom, dit-il au barman, mets-la note du garçon sur la mienne.

Puis, se retourna vers l'adolescent :

- Tu es définitivement le plus beau garçon que je n'ai jamais vu, dit-il de son ton le plus charmeur, celui qui faisait fondre toutes ses conquêtes.

Princesse cligna des yeux.

À la grande surprise de Théodore, toute l'innocence et la mélancolie s'envolèrent de son visage, remplacé par l'expression la plus garce que Théo n'ai jamais vu. Et pourtant il était fiancé avec la reine des garces.

- Si tu veux me draguer, je te conseille de me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà, rétorqua Princesse en prenant une gorgée de Jack Daniel's.

Cette fois, ce fut à Théodore de cligner des yeux.

Princesse ne le regardait même et le coin de ses lèvres étaient relevés en un rictus de pur arrogance.

- Heu... Je...

Princesse se tourna vers lui, dévoilant de beaux yeux verts. Beaux yeux verts qui se plissèrent et brillèrent de méchanceté.

- Je n'ai pas envie de baiser ce soir alors fous-moi le camp.

Théo sursauta et serra les poings. Pour qui se prenait ce sale petit...

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter de nouveau. Il se retourna et tomba sur le visage souriant de Blaise.

- Allez Théo, paye ta note et on ira aux _Trois balais_. Je veux bien t'accompagner dans un bar gay ce soir. Samedi on ira dans une boîte de strip-tease. Ça marche ?

Théo voulait hurler, taper de poing et faire un scandale. Bien sûr que non, ca n'allait pas ! Il venait de se faire humilier par un putain de gamin pré-pubère !

Mais toute velléité quitta son corps lorsqu'il plongea dans les yeux de Blaise. Il crut entendre son ami métis souffler _Impero _avant que son corps ne bouge tout seul, le faisant se lever et aller régler l'addition.

Resté au bar, Harry haussa un sourcil.

Blaise haussa un sourcil en réponse.

- Alors, on jette des sorts à ses amis ? susurra finalement Harry en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.

- Je parie que si j'étais venu cinq minutes plus tard, ce n'est pas de moi que le sort serait venu.

- Exact. Et je ne me serais pas contenté d'un Impero. Ou alors si... Je lui aurais fait vider ses comptes bancaires et se jeter du haut d'un pont.

Le métis eut un petit rire rauque et tendit la main :

- Blaise Zabini.

- Harry Potter, répondit le brun, ignorant la main tendue.

- Je sais, dit simplement Blaise en baissant sa main, pas vexé pour un sou.

Harry se tourna vers lui, curieux.

- Vraiment ?

- Mon père est né au village de Poudlard, à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

- Oh ! Comment il s'appelle ?

- Everett Zabini.

Harry fouilla sa mémoire à travers les vapeurs sirupeuses de l'alcool dont il était déjà bien imbibé. Il se faisait un devoir de connaître chaque personne, sorcier ou moldu, résident dans son village.

Zabini... Ah !

- Iriam Zabini, se rappela-t-il. Une espèce d'enflure qu'était ton arrière-arrière-grand-père. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il a étranglé le prêtre de la paroisse après avoir trop bu.

- Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais je sais que mon père en serait capable, rit Blaise, sans humour.

- Je crois que ton arrière-grand-mère était sorcière, murmura pensivement Harry. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment. Elle était un bébé à l'époque.

- J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas fini dans l'église.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et finit son verre.

- Bon, eh bien, Blaise Zabini, j'imagine que je te reverrais à la Toussaint.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, confus.

- La Toussaint ?

- Oui, la fête où l'on rend hommage aux morts. Ton père ne t'a jamais dit que chaque habitant de Poudlard avait ordre de la célébrer devant les ruines de l'église ?

- Heu... Non. Je n'habite pas à Poudlard.

Harry lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

- Ceux qui n'y vont pas vivent une année atroce. Fuites d'eau, invasion de rongeurs ou d'insectes, nourriture qui devient mystérieusement avariée, eau qui n'est jamais à la bonne température, coupures d'électricité... Maintenant que je connais ton nom et que je sais que tu es un sorcier, rien ne m'empêchera de te faire subir le même traitement si je te vois pas rendre hommage à tes semblables morts dans l'église. Compris ?

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et déglutit avant de hocher la tête. Merde, son père ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Voilà donc pourquoi il tenait tant à passer chaque fête de la Toussaint à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et lui qui croyait que c'était uniquement parce que sa grand-mère l'y obligeait...

Blaise fut sortit de ses pensées par le regard scrutateur de Harry.

- Oui ?

- Le bouffon t'attends devant le bar, tu te souviens ?

Ah oui, Théodore.

Contrairement à son ami, Blaise savait reconnaitre quand on le chassait. Il prit donc poliment congé avant de sortir du bar, se faisait une note mentale de regarder les prix du billet d'avion pour la Nouvelle-Orléans à la Toussaint.

Resté seul au _Chaudron Baveur_, Harry claqua des doigts d'un air impérieux. Tom, le barman, lui re-remplit son verre sans dire un mot.

* * *

><p>Edward joua les dernières notes de <em>Clair de lune<em> avant de refermer précautionneusement le clapet du piano.

Esmée, qui s'était assise près de lui pour l'écouter jouer, lui offrit un sourire tendre.

- Est-ce que tout va bien entre toi et Bella ? murmura-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux roux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle passe plus de temps avec Alice qu'avec toi...

-Je pense.

Esmée haussa les sourcils.

- Tu penses ?

Edward passa ses doigts sur la surface noire du piano.

- Eh bien... Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous voir dernièrement. Elle est souvent avec son père ou ses amis humains. Ou Alice...

- Tu ne vas plus chez elle le soir ?

- Depuis Victoria, elle a du mal à dormir si elle n'est pas seule avec toutes les portes et fenêtres verrouillées.

Esmée lâcha un petit soupir triste.

- Fais attention Edward. L'amour est une flamme qu'il faut savoir entretenir.

- Je sais...

Le silence qui suivit fit froncer les sourcils d'Esmée.

- Est-ce... Est-ce que tout va bien entre toi et Bella ? redemanda-t-elle, plus sérieusement cette fois.

Edward songea à tout ce que cette question impliquait, tout ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Est-ce que tout allait bien entre lui et Bella ? Oui. Il n'y avait aucun problème entre eux. Lorsqu'Edward l'avait vue, deux jours auparavant, ils s'étaient embrassés tendrement, elle avait rougit et il avait caressé sa joue.

Est-ce que tout allait bien entre lui et Bella ? Non. Edward passait de plus en plus de temps à penser à Harry et de moins en moins à Bella. Évidemment, il tenait toujours à elle. Il l'aimait même encore, d'une certaine façon. Il l'aimait et il aimait leur histoire. Il aimait son visage, sa personnalité, sa bravoure, sa gentillesse, sa compassion. Il voulait la protéger, s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'elle soit heureuse.

Mais voulait-il passer l'éternité avec elle comme il en était si sûre avant le retour de Harry ? Non. Il n'arrivait plus à envisager un amour autre que platonique avec Bella. L'idée de la toucher lui donnait une sensation de... trahison. Lui donnait l'impression d'être un monstre. Il ne voyait plus l'amour et tout le désir qu'il y avait auparavant. Il voyait uniquement le risque de blesser une jeune fille innocente à laquelle il tenait et le fait qu'il trompait... qu'il trompait Harry.

Edward poussa un soupir et passa la main dans ses cheveux cuivrés.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il finalement.

Esmée sembla triste et blessée mais finit par pousser un lourd soupir. Le roux ferma brièvement les yeux en entendant ses pensées pleines de désapprobation. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward et dit d'un ton un peu cassé :

- Edward... Quelque soit ton choix, sache que nous te soutiendrons. Nous sommes une famille. Mais s'il-te-plaît, _s'il-te-plaît_, plus rien comme la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas avoir à repartir sans pouvoir dire au revoir à Bella, même si tu penses que c'est pour son bien. Je considère qu'elle fait partie de cette famille. J'ai envie de pouvoir rester en contact avec elle, d'avoir au moins de ses nouvelles même si elle ne veut plus nous voir. S'il-te-plaît.

Edward posa son regard doré sur celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère et caressa doucement les doigts qui reposaient sur son épaule.

- Bien sûr, Esmée. Je tiens toujours à Bella. Peut-être plus en tant que la femme de ma vie... Mais je tiens à elle. Je veux m'assurer qu'elle aille bien aussi. Nous ne partirons que si elle nous le demande, je te le promet.

Esmée lui offrit un sourire rassuré et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Tu n'es pas en colère ? Que je puisse choisir Harry à la place de Bella, après tout ce par quoi je l'ai fait passer ? Après tout ce par quoi je _les_ ai fait passer ?

- Bien sûr que non, lui assura-t-elle d'un ton maternel. Harry est un fils pour moi. Si nous n'avons jamais parlé de lui à tes frères et sœurs, c'est uniquement parce que nous pensions que cela te ferait de la peine. Tu as mis tellement de temps à te remettre de sa mort. Et...

La voix de la vampire se brisa et la suite ne fut qu'un chuchotement à peine audible pour l'oreille humaine :

- Et cela me faisait mal à moi aussi, et à Carlisle. J'avais l'impression de perdre mon Louis une deuxième fois.

Edward l'enlaça. Il savait que mentionner le bébé qu'elle avait perdue en étant humaine était douloureux pour Esmée.

- Le retrouver et... et savoir que je ne le perdrais plus jamais... C'est tellement... Tellement...

Les yeux de la femme se teintèrent d'une couleur laiteuse et des sanglots secs s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Edward raffermit son étreinte et la berça doucement.

- Shhhh... Je sais, Esmée, je sais...

Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns et embrassa doucement ses mèches. Ils restèrent ainsi toute la nuit et ne furent qu'un peu surpris en voyant le soleil commencer à se lever à l'horizon.

- Seigneur, murmura-t-elle, j'aurais toujours du mal à me faire à l'idée que nous puissions ainsi perdre toute notion du temps. J'ai l'impression qu'à peine quelques minutes se sont écoulées.

Edward pensa brièvement à Drago et à Severus.

- Oh, crois-moi, ça aurait pu être pire. Bien pire.

Esmée haussa un sourcil mais le roux secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé. Il rouvrit le clapet du piano et commença à jouer une des _Nocturne_ de Chopin.

_CRAC !_

Ses doigts se figèrent sur les clés et il releva la tête, ses yeux se perdant vers la fenêtre ouverte. Loin au milieu des bois, il pouvait apercevoir la silhouette habillée de rouge et de noir de Harry. Son cœur mort tressauta dans sa poitrine et il se leva avant de rejoindre le sorcier en une seconde.

Harry sursauta un peu en le voyant soudain apparaître à ses côtés mais poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sans cérémonie, il se laissa tomber contre le torse du vampire qui le rattrapa et le pressa contre lui.

- Nom d'un chien, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ?

Harry gloussa et pressa ses lèvres brûlantes contre son oreille, exhalant un souffle chargé d'alcool et commença à chanter:

_- One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer..._*

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et raffermit sa prise sur le brun.

- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de boire autant, tu ne vas peut-être pas en mourir mais ton foie va le sentir passer, le sermonna-t-il.

- J'ai très envie de sentir autre chose passer, murmura Harry avec un sourire coquin, son regard embué glissant le long du corps d'Edward.

Le vampire grinça des dents, réprimant la petite étincelle de désir qui avait jailli au fond de lui.

- Allez viens, je vais te ramener dans ta chambre pour que tu décuves un peu. Où étais-tu ?

Harry poussa un cri de joie en étant soulevé du sol et, ravi de ne pas avoir à marcher, entoura la taille du vampire de ses jambes et noua ses bras autour de son cou, se calant confortablement dans son dos. Edward marcha normalement, sachant par expérience qu'un Harry éméché et la vitesse vampirique ne faisait pas bon ménage.

- À Londres, babilla le sorcier. Au _Chaudron Baveur_, le gérant s'appelle Tom et est bossu, sa femme...

Edward écouta d'une oreille distraite le discours alcoolisé du brun, appréciant simplement le moment, être auprès de Harry dans la forêt de Forks sans soucis ou inquiétudes. Paisible.  
>Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Harry avait arrêté de parler.<p>

Le vampire jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que le brun ne s'était pas endormi. Mais les yeux verts étaient bien ouverts et fixés sur lui avec une certaine mélancolie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et cligna des yeux avant de finalement la refermer. Il fixa Edward, semblant sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais finit simplement par soupirer et nicher son visage contre le cou du vampire.

- Est-ce que tu continues de voir ton humaine ? chuchota-t-il.

Edward se raidit mais continua de marcher. Décidément...

- Oui. Mais les choses ne sont plus pareilles... Je pense que même Bella s'en rend compte.

Harry caressa le cou d'Edward de son nez.

- Tu penses qu'elle va te laisser partir ?

Edward fronça les sourcils et réfléchit sérieusement à la question.

Il lui était facile de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Bella en cet instant. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas lire ses pensées mais il la connaissait assez pour comprendre son raisonnement. Nul doute que la jeune fille ne préférait pas lui parler de la tension entre eux par peur de ce que cela pourrait provoquer. Mais Edward savait qu'il faudrait crever l'abcès un jour, il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement entre les deux, cela ne ferait que du mal et à tout le monde.

Sortant de nul part, une musique jazz résonna à travers les arbres. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Edward pour reconnaître les notes de Sidney Bechet**. Le saxophone le ramena brutalement des années en arrière, dans le salon de marbre de la maison des Cullen à la Nouvelle-Orléans, un 78 tours jouant _Petite Fleur_ alors que lui et Harry dansait doucement au milieu de la pièce.

_Tu commences déjà à leur faire du mal_, se dit-il en écoutant la musique lente et morose.

Edward poussa un soupir et posa Harry au sol.

Le brun chancela mais le vampire le rattrapa rapidement.

- Viens-là, murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Il posa ses mains dans le creux des reins du sorcier et laissa ce dernier nouer ses doigts autour de son cou. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et, d'un seul regard, ils se comprirent.

Dans leurs esprits, la forêt autour d'eux disparut, laissant place à un sol en marbre blanc, un lustre en cristal à la lumière crue, un ensemble de meubles en cuir et macassar et un 78 tour sur une tablette en fer forgé et ivoire.

Alors qu'il commençait à le faire lentement valser, Edward vit un rosissement qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool prendre place sur les joues de Harry.

Un sourire attendrit prit place sur ses lèvres devant la soudaine timidité du brun. Un peu de jazz et toutes ses défenses fondaient comme neige au soleil. Edward chérissait les moments où Harry était aussi vulnérable, justement parce qu'ils étaient rares et laissaient le sorcier tel qu'il était réellement : un garçon perdu, trop peu aimé, ne demandant qu'à être bercé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme comme un enfant.

Sans chercher à se retenir, Edward pressa un baiser glacé contre la joue brûlante, intensifiant la rougeur qui s'y trouvait déjà.

La musique ralentit et leurs mouvements en firent de même, jusqu'à ce que la harpe et le saxophone ne soient plus qu'un écho lointain dans les feuillages.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, enlacés, des souvenirs de soleil, d'épices, de carnaval et de jazz flottant entre eux.

- Merci, murmura Harry d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Merci à toi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire en coin mais furent brutalement interrompu par une sonnerie stridente, qui les fit sursauter. Harry éclata de rire en voyant qu'Edward avait lui aussi été surpris et sortit son téléphone :

- Allô ?

- _Harry ! Harry, il faut que tu viennes ! Il faut que tu viennes à Moscou !_

Le brun fronça un instant les sourcils et mit un moment à reconnaître la voix affolée à l'autre bout du fil.

- Attends... Drago ? Drago, est-ce que c'est toi ? Oh mon Dieu ! Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu as un téléphone portable ? Non, attends, depuis quand est-ce que tu connais l'_existence_ du téléphone portable ?

- _On s'en fiche, Harry ! C'est grave !_

- Ok, ok, ok, calme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- _Des vampires sont venus chez nous, ils sont venus trouver Severus. De très vieux vampires._

Harry échangea un regard inquiet avec Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

- _Mon Dieu, Harry, ils veulent... Ils veulent... Il veulent réveiller les Égyptiens !_

Edward écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui, Harry était figé avec une expression d'horreur.

- Quoi ? souffla-t-il, choqué.

- _Ils disent qu'ils ont trouvé un des Sept vampires originaux et qu'ils sont ici à sa demande. Ils veulent retrouver les Originaux et tous les réveiller. _

**To be continued...**

*_One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer_, originalement de John Lee Hooker mais je préfere largement la version Glee alors foncez sur youtube pour un moment country ! /watch?v=uzjVUavg4oY (il vous suffit de rajouter l'adresse de youtube devant !)

**_Petite fleur _de Sidney Bechet, une magnifique musique jazz à écouter sans modération, ne serait-ce que pour la culture musicale ! /watch?v=wT8D59Uhiss (il vous suffit de rajouter l'adresse de youtube devant !)

* * *

><p><strong>**se glisse furtivement dans la pièce en espèrant que personne n'ai remarqué son retard** Hello mes petits ananas ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Tout le monde passe de bonnes vacances ? ^^ Maintenant que j'ai la première partie du BAC en poche, je me suis dit que j'allais fêter ça en vous donnant ce chapitre ! Pas trop tôt, me direz-vous... Je m'excuse pour ce très long retard. L'inspiration a plus soufflé du côté d'Hysteria que de celui de Passion, malheureusement. Je ne fixe aucune date pour le prochain chapitre mais je ne pense pas que l'attente sera aussi longue que pour celui-ci ! ^^ Bonnes vacances à tous !<strong>

****croise les doigts pour avoir toujours des lecteurs malgré le temps entre les chapitres****


	20. Retour à Poudlard

**Titre: **Passion

**Auteur:**Ptit Pingouin

**Disclaimers:** Rien n'est à moi, la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et le monde de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer

**Bêta: **TheCrasy

**Rated: **M, relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes!

**Pairing:** HP/EC

**Résumé:** Alors que l'histoire d'Edward et Bella suit son cours, elle va être chamboulée par le retour d'Harry Potter, l'ancien amour d'Edward en 1926.

**NDA:** Merci à ma petite Crasy et à ma vache Milka pour leur soutien!

* * *

><p><strong>Review anonyme 1: [<strong>**Le moment entre Harry et Edward est très touchant et mignon. Et encore des problèmes en percpective. Très drôle le van que ce prend Théo ! J'attends avec impatience la suite ! :D]** Coucou ! Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Il fallait bien que je mette un peu de douceur entre nos deux ex-amants ! Qui ne seront plus "ex" très longtemps... ;) Ah, pauvre Théodore, je suis méchante avec lui ! xD Mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Merci de ta review !

**Review anonyme 2: [crois moi t'en ad des lecteurs, ils grognent un peu mais la passion est toujours rallumée! merci pour c hcpaitre, j'ai adoré la danse dans la foret c'est so romantic! dommage que l'instant soit brisé par le reveil des anciens! by the way j'adore le moment au chaudron baveur avec blaise et theodore, à un moment j'ai eu peur mais harry est juste trop fort et c'etait hilarant ! encore merci en esperant avoir le chapitre suivant bientot, passe de bonne vancances et felicitations pour ton bac!]** Coucou ! Ah bah, je suis heureuse si des gens continuent de lire ma fic ! J'aime quand on fait des jeux de mots avec mes titres, huhu... Et oui, Harry et Edward ont à peine le temps de se rabibocher que l'Apocalypse débarque ! Vraiment, quelle plaie cette auteur ! :p Ah ah ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Harry, c'est un grand garçon de presque un siècle, il sait se défendre ! Merci pour tes félicitations, je suis plutôt fière de moi sur ce coup-là ;) Merci de ta review !

**Review anonyme 3: [Ha ha je savais bien que la première chanson c'était dans Glee ! J'ai bien aimer ce chapitre Edward réfléchit sérieusement a quitter Bella et c'est pas trop tôt ! Par contre ce qui m'inquiète c'est plutôt la réaction d'Alice. Bref j'ai adoré ton chapitre encore une fois !]** Héhé, entre Gleek on se reconnaît ! ;) Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour Alice, elle a beau être une petite fouineuse, elle sait quand lâcher prise. Et puis, dans le fond, elle ne déteste pas Harry. Juste ses tentatives pour briser le couple Edward/Bella ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise en tout cas ! Merci de ta review !

**Review anonyme 4: [Autant le rapprochement entre Edward et Harry ce déroule admirablement bien, autant je sent les ennuis pointer le nez... La paix et le calme existe t'il vraiment chez eux? Super chapitre.]** Eh oui, il faut bien une fin du monde où deux pour rapprocher définitivement Harry et Edward ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ont l'habitude des ennuis, ils _baignent _dedans ! xD Merci de ta review !

**Review anonyme 5: [Toujours aussi bien lol J'attends la suite avec impatience ! Bonne continuation]** Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours ! J'espère que ça va continuer ! :p Merci de ta review !

**Review anonyme 6: [j'adore]** Heureuse que ça te plaise ! :D Merci de ta review !

**Review anonyme 7: [Nooooon tu peut pas coupé sur ça !]** Et si ! La preuve ! :p Merci de ta review !

**Review anonyme 8: [J'adore tout simplement. Merci pour cette histoire. Courage a toi]** Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci de ton soutien :) Et merci de ta review !

**Drayy:** Héhé, je dois avouer, j'aime aussi beaucoup écrire les moments d'intimité entre Harry et Edward. De nombreux autres sont en perspective ! :p Merci de ta review !

**Kalymerho:** XD Et oui, ils sont un peu ralentis sur les bords mais ne t'inquiètes pas, THE KISS est pour bientôt :p Aww, tu ne te souviens plus des Egyptiens ? Je te fais un petit résumé ci-dessous pour que tu t'y retrouves ! ;) Ne pleure pas, les vacances vont arriver ! Elles sont justes dans les embouteillages ! ^^ Merci de ta review !

**Egwene: **De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! ;) Merci de ta review !

**Aange-noir:** Heureuse que ça te plaise ^^ Vampire Diaries ? Ah non, je ne savais pas que ça t'y faisait penser... Mais dans ce chapitre tu trouveras une musique que j'ai découvert dans la saison 3, épisode 20 je crois... Je l'ai vraiment aimé et elle m'a tout de suite fait penser à Passion ;) Merci de ta review !

**mel:** Ne t'inquiètes pas, Drago arrive dans peu de temps, et le roulage de pelle aussi ! XD Merci de ta review !

**Kassinou:** Heureuse que ça te plaise ! :D Merci de ta review !

**angy:** Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ma fic te fait pas trop pleurer quand même, c'est pas le but :p Merci de ta review !

**Morganee: **Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Merci de ta review !

* * *

><p><strong>Rappel pour ce chapitre<strong>**: Ahmose, un des sept vampires originaux, égyptien. Transforme sa soeur Hatshepsut et son frère Menes. A eux trois, ils forment la première dynastie vampirique et règnent sur tout le royaume d'Egypte et par-delà la mer Egée. Severus est la quatrième création d'Ahmose donc un vampire "pur" (différent des autres vampires, un vampire est déclaré comme pur si il est au maximum la cinquième création d'un vampire originel). Severus crée Lyuba qui devient la compagne d'Aleksey, un roumain. Aleksey et Lyuba tuent Hatshepsut et prennent le pouvoir en -2131 avant J.C. Ahmose empêche son frère Menes de se venger et les plongent tous les deux dans le sommeil. Les roumains règnent jusqu'à l'arrivée des Volturis et de leurs compagnes en 1122 après J.C. Les Volturis tuent les roumains et prennent le pouvoir, devenant la troisième et actuelle dynastie vampirique.**

Chapitre 19:

Moscou, Russie, 1995 _:_

_Harry, allongé sur Drago qui était lui-même allongé sur le canapé, contemplait les flammes de la cheminée. Assis sur un fauteuil, Severus leur racontait une de ses innombrables histoires, semblant insensible aux yeux pleins d'adoration de Drago. _

_- Et c'est la dernière chose que m'a dit Ahmose avant de disparaître avec Menes, conclut Severus._

_Un léger silence plana dans la pièce, Drago et Harry réfléchissant à l'histoire que Severus venait de leur raconter._

_- Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi Ahmose a empêché Menes de se venger, intervint le blond. Ahmose est un Originel après tout. Il aurait pu juste tuer les Roumains. Pourquoi les avoir laissés prendre le pouvoir ? _

_Severus prit son temps pour formuler sa réponse:_

_- Parce qu'il était las. Rien ne peut tuer un Originel, Drago, pas même un autre Originel. Mais la lassitude, l'ennui, cela peut pousser un vampire à vouloir mourir. Ahmose avait vécu pendant des millénaires et, étant un Originel, il avait une connaissance du monde qui nous échappe. La mort de sa sœur n'avait rendu la vie qu'encore plus fade à ses yeux. Alors il a préféré se plonger dans le sommeil que continuer à vivre sans but ou motivation._

_- Et combattre les Roumains, ce n'était pas une bonne motivation ? demanda curieusement Harry._

_- Ahmose aurait pu tous les détruire en une nuit. Il se fichait des Roumains. Seul son chagrin lui importait. _

_Les deux garçons se turent et Drago enlaça doucement Harry, prenant garde à ne pas le blesser avec sa force vampirique. Le sorcier croisa les bras sur le torse du blond et posa son menton dessus. _

_- Et les autres Originaux ? dit finalement Harry. Eux aussi ils se sont endormis de... lassitude ? _

_Severus hocha la tête._

_- À certains siècles d'intervalle mais oui, ils ont tous finis par fermer les yeux quelque part et ne plus se réveiller. À ma connaissance, Lestat est le dernier à s'être endormi._

_- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de réveiller Ahmose ? s'enquit Drago. Tu pourrais, non ? Tu sais où est-ce qu'il repose, après tout. _

_Le regard rouge à la pupille fendue de Severus se posa sur les deux jeunes gens enlacés et les cloua sur place, tels des lapins devant les phares d'une voiture._

_- Il ne faut jamais réveiller un Originel. Jamais. Cela n'apporterait que le chaos._

_- Mais, tu as dis que..._

_- Drago, le coupa fermement Severus, les Originaux se sont tous endormis il y a plus de quatre mille ans. Le monde a changé. Les humains ont changés, les vampires ont changés. Si jamais les Originaux se réveillaient, ils ne chercheraient pas à s'intégrer, à comprendre les choses nouvelles. Ils prendraient simplement le pouvoir, détruiraient tout sur leurs passages, et reconstruiraient le monde tel qu'il était avant leur sommeil. Ils réduiraient les humains à des insectes qu'ils rangeraient dans des boîtes en attendant qu'ils aient assez faims pour les dévorer. Ils les feraient se reproduire comme un simple troupeau dont ils feraient l'élevage. Ils détruiraient tous les monuments modernes et construiraient à la place des temples en leurs honneurs où les vampires, réduits à l'esclavage, devraient les adorer. Réveiller les Originaux signeraient la fin du monde, un véritable bond en arrière. Et les Volturis et leur armée ne serait qu'une pierre sur laquelle ils trébucheraient un peu avant de la ramasser et de la réduire en poussière. _

_Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant cette image apocalyptique et baissa les yeux vers Drago qui semblait, lui aussi, effrayé. Afin de repousser sa peur, Harry laissa un sourire mesquin jouer sur lèvres. _

_- On a peur, blondinette ? ricana le sorcier. _

_Le vampire lui jeta un regard noir et le poussa de lui avec une force qui l'aurait envoyer s'écraser contre le plafond si le sorcier n'avait pas transplané en plein vol pour ré-apparaître assis tranquillement sur le torse du blond, gloussant. Severus regarda le petit combat de coq d'un air impassible avant de conclure fermement :_

_- Personne ne doit réveiller les Originaux, jamais._

* * *

><p>Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fixa le plafond du salon des Cullen. Il se redressa de la position allongée qu'il avait adopté sur le sofa et se frotta les yeux. La clarté et la précision de son rêve lui prouvaient qu'il s'agissait en vérité d'un souvenir, sûrement envoyé dans son sommeil par Molly. Même à travers la mort, la rousse s'occupait toujours de ses enfants.<p>

- Harry, murmura doucement Esmée en s'asseyant gracieusement près de lui. Nous attendions ton réveil pour prendre une décision.

- Une décision ?

Carlisle s'assit à l'autre extrémité du sofa, déposant un verre d'eau et une part de gâteau au citron sur la table basse.

- Tu vas avoir besoin de notre aide. Mais nous avons besoin de toi pour nous guider. Mes connaissances sur les vampires Originaux ne sont sûrement pas aussi étendues que les tiennes.

Harry resta un moment silencieux, le regard fixe et vide. Durant une seconde, il se demanda _qui _avait décrété qu'il devrait jouer le rôle de Sauveur et partir empêcher une bande de tarés de réveiller des vampires ancestraux et amener l'Apocalypse par la même occasion. Puis, réalisant qu'il était l'un des plus puissants sorciers au monde et qu'il était immortel, il se dit qu'il était effectivement parfaitement taillé pour le rôle.

Il devrait poster une VDM quand il aurait le temps...

Harry soupira et prit l'assiette, jugeant qu'il ne pouvait qu'être bon de se noyer dans le gâteau au citron avant de partir dans une quête immensément dangereuse et probablement mortelle.

- Premièrement, je dois aller voir Remus. J'ai volé un ou deux trucs dans la bibliothèque de Severus et les ai laissés là-bas. Cette vieille branche en aura sûrement besoin et me dépècera lentement et cruellement s'il découvre que ses bouquins ne sont pas à leur place. Ensuite... Direction la Nouvelle-Orléans.

- Poudlard ? demanda Carlisle.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toute ma puissance et je dois retourner au village pour me ressourcer.

- Combien de temps ?

- Une nuit devrait suffire. J'aurai aussi besoin de parler à Molly.

- Tout ce que tu veux, lui assura Esmée en posant la main sur son bras.

- Si tu pars pour Dublin ce soir, nous te rejoindrons en Egypte dans deux jours, le temps de mettre nos affaires en ordre, dit Carlisle.

Harry regarda les deux vampires alternativement, l'air effaré.

- Vos affaires ? Vous n'allez quand même pas tous venir avec moi ?

Le silence lourd de sens du couple lui répondit. Harry bondit sur canapé et articula :

- Ok, laissez-moi mettre ça au clair, il est hors de question que vous...

- Assis, jeune homme, ordonna froidement Esmée.

Avant même d'avoir le temps d'y penser, Harry se retrouvait sagement assis sur le canapé. Diantre...

- Nous n'allons pas te laisser y aller tout seul, reprit la femme d'un ton plus doux. C'est tous les vampires qui sont en danger et tu ne pourras pas vaincre cette menace seul. Laisse-nous juste le temps de nous occuper de la maison et de laisser Jasper gérer nos papiers et nous partons.

- Mais... Ton travail, protesta Harry en se tournant vers Carlisle.

- J'ai déjà déposé ma démission. Ils pensent que j'ai reçu une meilleur offre à Philadelphie.

- Les habitants de Forks, continua Harry. Ils se poseront des questions.

- Nous avons contacté le shérif et le maire, leur disant que ma mère était très malade et que nous allions habiter avec elle à Philadelphie, le rassura Esmée.

-...Bella ? tenta Harry.

Carlisle et Esmée échangèrent un regard peiné.

- Nous avons dit à Edward... Nous lui avons proposé de...

- Il nous a dit qu'il avait fait son choix, conclut Carlisle.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et son souffle se coupa. Son visage devint comiquement rouge, puis presque violet, le sang pompant à une allure folle dans son corps, toutes les veines se gonflant et se rétrécissant avant de se regonfler, faisant circuler sang et oxygène le plus vite possible. Un juron en créole lui échappa avant qu'il ne s'effondre, foudroyé par une crise cardiaque.

* * *

><p>Bella regardait la pluie tomber au-dehors, remuant lentement la sauce tomate des lasagnes.<p>

Forks était triste. Mais Forks sous la pluie alors qu'on était en été vous rendait tout simplement dépressive. Et c'était le sentiment qui habitait Bella en cet instant. Elle se demanda brièvement à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de se dire qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle qui était toujours en train de courir d'un problème à l'autre, d'une catastrophe à une autre, sans cesse occupée entre Jacob et Edward, la meute et les Cullen, le lycée et Charlie, ses amis et ses ennemis...

Il fallut près de dix minutes à Bella pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas allumé le gaz sous la casserole et que la sauce qu'elle remuait n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de cuire. Soupirant lourdement, la jeune fille ouvrit le tiroir et fronça les sourcils en constatant l'absence de la boîte d'allumettes. Bella claqua la langue et alla dans le salon, fouillant dans la commode jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette la main sur la fameuse boîte, un petit bruit de satisfaction lui échappant.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine mais sursauta en criant en voyant qu'Edward se trouvait juste derrière elle. La boîte d'allumettes lui glissa des doigts mais le vampire la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de faire plus qu'un tour complet dans les airs.

- Seigneur ! Personne ne t'a appris à frapper ? Ou... au moins à faire un peu de bruit pour que je sache que tu es là ? s'exclama Bella, posant la main sur son cœur.

Edward ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui tendre le paquet d'allumettes. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Bella devant le visage fermé du vampire. Elle avait déjà vu ce visage. Le souvenir de leur rupture dans les bois la prit à la gorge et elle dû prendre une grande goulée d'air par la bouche pour continuer à avaler sa salive. Enroulant ses doigts autour de la petite boîte, elle prit un ton faussement léger.

- Alors, comment était ta journée ?

Le vampire ne répondit rien et baissa simplement les yeux sur le sol. Bella déglutit.

- Tu... Tu n'enlèves pas ta veste ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Edward serra les poings et poussa un lourd soupir avant de lever des yeux pleins de culpabilité vers elle. Oh mon Dieu... Elle était de retour dans la forêt. La boîte d'allumettes tomba au sol et, cette fois, Edward ne fit rien pour la rattraper. Ils regardèrent pendant une seconde les petits bouts de bois éparpillés sur la moquette du salon des Swann.

- Bella... Commença lentement le vampire. Je...

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! claqua la jeune fille malgré elle, la respiration haletante.

Le regard d'Edward se fit plus brisé encore si c'était possible.

- S'il... S'il-te-plaît, supplia la jeune, au bord des larmes, ne me regarde pas comme ça. S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te...

Un sanglot la coupa et de grosses larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Edward la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui et la berçant doucement.

- Shhhh, murmura-t-il à son oreille, ne pleure pas. Shhhh. je suis désolé, tellement désolé... tellement, tellement désolé...

Le vampire serra les paupières et inspira profondément l'odeur de freesia de la jeune fille sanglotante.

- Pourquoi ? hoqueta-t-elle, le nez enfoui et les poings serrés dans la veste du vampire.

- Harry a besoin de nous, dit-il toujours aussi bas, nous allons devoir partir et je...

Edward ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi, ce serait trop dangereux. Il est possible que nous n'en revenions pas vivants et...

Cela déclencha une nouvelle salve de sanglots chez Bella qui enroula ses bras autour de la taille glacée du roux, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces.

- Ne me laisse pas, supplia-t-elle. Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas, pas encore...

- Pardonne-moi. Je suis tellement désolé, croassa le vampire, son visage tordu. Mais tu auras une vie heureuse. Je te le promets. Tu auras une vie humaine et normale.

- Mais je veux ma vie avec toi, gémit la jeune fille. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.

- Je sais. Shhhh, je sais, lui assura Edward au creux de l'oreille. Mais je ne peux pas te donner ça...

- Pourquoi ? s'écria-t-elle en se détachant de lui, plongeant ses yeux chocolats noyés de larmes dans les siens, dorés et devenus laiteux. Pourquoi ?

Edward soupira avec désespoir, l'air inconditionnellement peiné.

- Harry a besoin de nous.

Bella écarquilla des yeux fous et serra les poings, regardant le vampire comme s'il était un étranger. Harry... Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? Aussi naïve...

- Va-t-en, murmura-t-elle d'une voix profonde, dévisageant Edward.

- Bella...

- VA-T-EN ! Hurla-t-elle. SORS DE MA MAISON !

Edward se mordit la lèvre inférieur et détourna le regard.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il simplement avant de disparaître.

Bella regarda d'un air fixe l'espace où s'était tenu le vampire avant de baisser les yeux sur le tas d'allumettes par terre. Elle en vit plusieurs dépasser de sous le canapé et d'autres avaient surement roulé sous la commode. C'était leur dernière boîte.

Comme une poupée dont on aurait coupé les fils, l'adolescente s'écroula à terre et pleura à grosses larmes, serrant les poings contre ses lèvres pour atténuer ses gémissements de douleur.

* * *

><p>Edward marcha à une allure humaine jusqu'à chez lui, repensant aux yeux trahis et emplis de larmes de Bella. Sa colère était compréhensible. Méritée, même. Edward aurait tellement voulu pouvoir la quitter sans lui faire de mal, sans avoir à s'inquiéter de son sort. Mais c'était sa punition, son propre châtiment pour l'avoir laissée une fois de plus. Le vampire repensa à la lettre d'explications qu'il avait déposée chez Jacob, enfreignant délibérément le traité, bien que celui-ci ne soit plus vraiment respecté depuis l'arrivée d'Harry.<p>

Le regard de Bella quitta un instant ses pensées pour être remplacé par celui du sorcier. Edward savait qu'Harry allait partir sauver le monde, c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours, et il ne pouvait imaginer le quitter une nouvelle fois. Il avait trop longtemps hésité, son attachement et son affection pour Bella l'empêchant d'assumer pleinement son amour pour le garçon. Mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'il les faisait tous souffrir en ne prenant pas de décision. Maintenant, Bella pouvait avancer. Elle pouvait avoir une belle vie avec le loup-garou, une vie humaine, des expériences humaines, des amis humains, des enfants... Tout ce qu'Edward ne pouvait pas lui donner.

Mais Edward n'oublierait jamais Bella Swann, cette adolescente si courageuse, si forte, et si douce qui lui avait redonné le goût à la vie. Il continuerait à veiller sur elle de loin et il savait que sa famille en ferait de même. Malgré toute la douleur que sa rupture avec Bella entraînait dans son cœur mort, il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix. Il sortit finalement de ses pensée en arrivant devant chez lui et ouvrit la porte, jamais verrouillée, de leur villa.

-...vais bien, je vais bien, entendit-il du salon. Je ne mange juste pas assez équilibré et je ne fais pas assez de sport. Ça m'apprendra à n'avoir vécu pendant trois ans que de fast-food. Mes artères devaient être plus bouchés que le métro de New-York aux heures de pointe.

Il entra dans la pièce pour voir Harry, à demi allongé sur le canapé, Esmée pressant un linge humide sur son front alors que le reste des Cullen l'entourait. Une odeur de cendre froide empestait la pièce.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit Edward.

Alice se tourna vers lui et la brève vision du corps d'Harry s'effondrant sur le sol traversa son esprit avant qu'elle ne jette un coup d'œil inquiet vers le sorcier.

- Sabrina l'apprentie sorcière a fait une crise cardiaque, railla Emmett, un bras enroulé lâchement autour des épaules de Rosalie.

Edward écarquilla les yeux et se retrouva en un battement de cils au chevet du brun, une de ses mains entre les siennes.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

Harry sembla surpris de son air concerné et se retrouva à le regarder avec de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- B-B-Bien, bégaya-t-il misérablement, rougissant.

_Non mais je rêve, _pensa Harry, _ressaisis-toi, Potter ! Tu ressembles à une écolière face à son premier béguin ! Tu es un prostitué, par les sept cercles de l'enfer ! On se reprend !_

Mais Edward interrompit son monologue intérieur en pressant une main glacée contre son front, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Tu es sûr ?

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. _

- Oui, couina-t-il.

Edward ne sembla pas entièrement convaincu mais hocha la tête. Il se redressa et laissa son regard couler sur le sorcier, des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Harry resta crispé sous ses yeux, tel un animal effrayé devant un prédateur... Ce qui était biologiquement le cas, mais passons.

- Est-ce que tu veux...  
>- Je dois y aller, lâcha précipitamment Harry en transplanant, disparaissant dans un craquement sonore.<p>

Edward cligna des yeux et les vampires regardèrent, médusés, le canapé désormais vide.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Marmonna Emmett.

Rosalie lâcha un sifflement rageur pour toute réponse.

* * *

><p>- Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Marmonna Harry en piétinant l'herbe grasse du jardin de ses loups-garous. En Irlande, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et l'ombre grotesque d'Harry le devançait, agrandie par la lune. Il savait que c'était très lâche de disparaître comme ça. Immature aussi. Mais le regard d'Edward sur lui avait semblé tellement... Passionné. Harry avait fini par s'habituer à son rôle d'ancien amant incompris et, tout à coup, il passait au stade d'amant choyé ! Normal qu'il panique non ?<p>

... Bon, ok, peut-être pas. Il devait passer pour un véritable petit emmerdeur à paniquer alors qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait mais Harry Potter _était_ un véritable petit emmerdeur. Alors le monde pouvait se la fermer !

Maugréant dans sa barbe, le sorcier entra dans la petite maisonnette. Une odeur pestilentielle lui apprit que Perry avait tenté de cuisiner, _encore_, ce qui signifiait que Remus n'était pas là. Tant mieux, Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir son ex alors qu'il venait de se rabibocher avec Edward trente-cinq secondes plus tôt.

Le sorcier regarda un instant le ragoût immonde de ce qui devait avoir été autrefois de l'agneau et des légumes. Si des machistes en puissance venaient et assuraient que la place de la femme était dans une cuisine, Perry leur ferait ravaler leurs paroles.

Le brun renifla avec un rictus sarcastique et avança vers la grande bibliothèque du salon. Sur le canapé, Perry et Greyback étaient enlacés. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la poitrine pratiquement inexistante de la louve. Sérieusement, ils ne pouvaient pas faire l'amour dans une chambre, comme tout le monde ? Remus et lui s'étaient envoyés en l'air sur ce canapé, enfin ! Et Harry n'était pas sûr qu'ils aient nettoyés après... Embarrassant...

Se secouant, Harry prit les livres dont il avait besoin et remonta la couverture sur les épaules du couple. Il sortit ensuite silencieusement de la maison et transplana jusqu'en Russie où il déposa les livres sur la table basse encombrée de Severus et Drago. Il disparut avant qu'un des vampires n'ai le temps de lui crier dessus et apparut à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Un délicieux frisson de puissance remonta le long de son échine alors qu'il traversait les maison sur pilotis du village de Poudlard. Il nota avec un intense satisfaction que l'amulette au lion rouge et or le représentant était accrochée au-dessus de chaque porte et parfois même au rétroviseur de certaines voitures.

Des notes de jazz lui parvinrent et Harry vit qu'un nouveau bar avait ouvert, ironiquement juste à l'emplacement exact où il avait si souvent fait le trottoir. Des lumières vives passaient au travers des fenêtres et éclairaient la rue. Un brouhaha de musique et de conversations résonnait et Harry se planta devant la porte, reconnaissant _That Man _de Caro Emerald*. De là où il était, il pouvait voir des jeunes gens danser le twist avec une étonnante précision. Sur la porte, une pancarte annonçait en gros: _CE SOIR, SOIRÉE DÉGUISÉE SPÉCIALE ANNÉES 20._

Oh, c'était trop beau pour être vrai...

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage d'Harry. Il fit un bref geste en direction du videur et le regard de celui-ci devint vitreux. S'assurant que personne n'était en vue, le sorcier se mit à tourner sur lui-même. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à tournoyer telle une toupie aux contours flous. Si le videur n'avait pas été ensorcelé, il aurait pu voir la silhouette brouillée se mettre à briller d'une lumière dorée avant qu'Harry ne s'arrête brusquement, cette fois habillé d'un costume trois pièces blanc avec une chemise et des chaussures noires. Le sorcier fit tourner son poignet et un borsalino blanc à ruban noir apparut dans sa main.

Il le plaça sur sa tête et contourna le videur pour entrer dans le bar comme s'il lui appartenait - ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs, tout Poudlard lui appartenait. L'apocalypse pouvait bien attendre demain, ce soir il faisait la fête.

**To be continued...**

***Superbe chanson découverte lors de l'épisode, tout aussi génial, de vampire diaries: **watch?v=4JkRCFnpaoI **(il suffit d'aller sur la page d'accueil de youtube et de copier/coller ça derrière l'adresse déja présente ^^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou mes petits lamas ! Bon, voilà le topo: cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas udapté et je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour cet immense retard. L'inspiration me fuit tellement pour Passion que l'on croirait une mauvaise blague... J'ai dû me forcer à creuser pour trouver de nouvelles idées pour la suite et heureusement, le résultat est pas trop mauvais. Ce chapitre, bien que contenant la rupture tant attendue, n'est surtout qu'un chapitre de transition. La VRAIE action arrive dans le prochain, que je me tue à écrire. <strong>

**Je ne peux pas vraiment vous donner de date, sans compter que je viens de faire mon entrée en Terminale alors je suis un peu occupée. Mais je ferais de mon mieux ! **

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur et me donnent des claques lorsque je mets trop longtemps à poster ;) **

**A bientôt !**


End file.
